


The Director

by KC_darling



Series: (Ab)Used? [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, CBT, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Orgy, Punishment, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust Issues, needy Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: Tom is a young actor struggling to get his breackthrough. He's managed to land a small role in one of his idol's films. But then everything changes when he finds out his director is sexually attracted to him.But is it true love??? Or does the director just play with him and his desires???





	1. Cut

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Tom looking like a mixture of Oakley and Bill Hazledine and the director a bit like George Clooney ;-)

"Cut! That's a wrap for today. - Thanks guys. Great job. - See you guys tomorrow."  
Tom still couldn't  believe he really was working with Stephen O'Donnell. He'd been a hero of his since his childhood and now he was in one of his movies. It was already his second to last shooting day and Tom was still nervous when he was on set with him.

Grinning over his entire face he sprinted off to his trailer which he was sharing with two other guys. He only got a small role but nonetheless he had some lines and IT WAS AN O'DONNELL FILM! He was playing the main female character's affair who got killed by her husband. It was a crime thriller and Tom couldn't wait to see it, although it might be weird to watch it with his mum and sisters as there was a steamy sex scene in it which would be shot the next day. And he'd be killed, obviously. 

Quickly changing Tom grabbed his stuff and shoved it in the pockets of his jeans when there was a knock on the door. Opening the door he had to grin as Jeff from the make-up department was standing there. They'd gone out a couple of times and Tom thought it was maybe time to go further.  
"Hey, babe. Ready to go?"  
"Yap." Tom jumped down the stairs and they kissed.

 

He'd known very early that he was gay and it wasn't easy to be in an all boys boarding school where pretty much every day he got to see one of his mates naked. Although he'd come to terms with it, his family had still no idea about his sexual orientation. If it would be only for his mum, it'd be no problem. But his dad... 

He had a couple of "adventures" during university but so far had not had a real relationship. The one that lasted the longest was with James during his last year at university. It lasted 4 months and ended with a heartbreak for him. Tom thought it was love - at least for him it was - but James was only looking for a fuck-buddy, however, neglected to tell Tom. After that he stopped seeing anybody. 

 

And now he was going out with Jeff.   
Tom had gone out after a long week of test shoots and costume fittings to a club where mostly gays went and there Jeff had recognised him. They talked and now were dating for about three weeks whenever their schedule allowed it. 

 

They went out to a nice little Italian restaurant near Tom's flat and when Jeff brought him home Tom gathered all his courage. "Ahm, do you... maybe... want to come up a bit?"  
Tom had told him about his broken heart and Jeff was very understanding that Tom might not want to go too fast.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Well, maybe not the real thing but... You know..."

Grinning over his entire face Jeff followed Tom up and they ended up on Tom's sofa kissing. First it was rather chaste but eventually got more and more heated until Jeff was shoving off Tom's shirt while Tom was running his hands up and down Jeff's back underneath his t-shirt.

Half an hour later they ended up in Tom's bed both naked and dry-humping each other until they came onto one another's stomachs.  
"That was rather nice, Tom. God. You're so sexy. I can't wait to fuck you, baby."  
Tom was grinning shyly as he's surely not ready for that, yet. 

 

In the morning Tom was in the bathroom while Jeff was making breakfast. Just when he was trimming his pubes the door opened and Jeff stood there.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well, isn't that obvious?"  
"Yeah. But why? I don't mind it."  
"For the sex scene today I want it to look, well, groomed, I guess."  
"For the sex scene today? Not for me?"  
"Well, for you too. Sure. I could shave if you'd prefer."  
"It's fine. Don't bother." With that he turned and left without saying anything else leaving Tom slightly puzzled. Although the atmosphere during breakfast and their way to work was rather loaded Tom didn't think much into it. Maybe Jeff was just having a bad day.

 

The scene was soon set up and the director had explained how he wanted it, so when he called "action" Tom and his co-star were fully going for it. Animalistic they grabbed at each other and tore each others clothes off. Tom licked and sucked at his co-stars nipples and she groaned. It all was rather hot and wouldn't he be gay, Tom was sure he'd have trouble not to get hard. They did the scene over and over again but eventually the atmosphere on the set was getting too electrified.  
"Cut. - I think we all need a break before we do the actual sex scene."  
"You bet." Kristen said while Tom pulled away. Grabbing a near-by blanket he handed it to her so she could cover her naked chest.  
"God, Tom. If he hadn't called cut and you sucked my nipples again I think I might have just come." Deeply blushing Tom smiled at her. "And you? Does this leave you totally unbothered or have you wanked the whole night?" Embarrassed Tom looked away adjusting his briefs a little. "Or don't you find me sexy?"  
Looking around to see if anyone was listening he eventually turned and whispered "I'm gay."  
"Oh! Really? A cute guy like you? Damn." She sighed "Well, I guess it's true then: all nice and sexy guys are gay."

Jeff eventually showed up to freshen their make-up but didn't say a single word to Tom. And when Tom asked how his day was so far he just shrugged his shoulders before leaving again.

Tom really liked her and while they drank coffee they discussed the upcoming scene. It required them both to be fully naked, only a small piece of fabric would separate their genitals.  
"If you feel uncomfortable with anything I do just tap me on the butt."

So it happened that they were fully going for it again and eventually she tapped his butt. And again. Until the director got an idea because of it. "Cut, guys. You're brilliant. One more thing for the final. Kristen, when you orgasm I want you to grab Tom's butt. Tom you'll lift your upper body and then BOOM the knife goes right through your chest and you die while you come inside her. Ready? - And action!"

 

Only 30 minutes later the scene was finished and they wrapped it up for the day. In his robe Tom headed back to the trailer when Jeff suddenly stopped him.  
"What the fuck was that? You fucking liar! Not wanting to fuck with me but then you go for it with that bitch! Fucking sucking her nipples and everything!"  
"Jeff, please, I was acting."  
"Fuck you, Tom! You're a pathetic, little shit. I'm worth nothing to you. Even that acting cow is allowed to touch you more than I. And she's not been dating you. Mr. Oh-I've-been-hurt! Fuck your shit!..." It continued like that and meanwhile literally everyone on set watched what was going on. Tom eventually couldn't take anymore and made a run for the trailer crying like a baby. Unfortunately there was no lock on the door, so he just prayed that Jeff wouldn't follow him in.

Curled up on the sofa he continued to cry, why did he always fall for the wrong guys. When the door opened he rolled even more into a ball than he had already.  
"Shhhh, Tom. Everything alright. Shhhh." It was Stephen! Totally surprised Tom watched the famous director sit down beside him and a moment later he was in his lap being soothed like a child by its parent.

Finally his tears had subsided almost when he felt the need to explain. "I've just done my job. Nothing else. And he..."  
"I know. I know. Not everyone can handle it when they see their partner pretending to be intimate with someone else."  
"He's angry because I pretended to have sex with her. I don't understand it. I'm not even into women."  
"I know. I've seen you guys leave together a couple of times. You looked really cute. And frankly I was jealous of him."  
"Maybe I should have just slept with him." Tom choose to ignore the last sentence.  
"No. You'd feel way worse then now. It was a good decision. And if you're not ready he has to accept that."

Only now Tom realised the position he was in, sitting on his director's lap, his face buried in his shoulder crying. "Shit. I'm so sorry. This is so unprofessional." Tom shifted and froze as he felt the bulge pressing against his ass cheek.  
"No, I'm sorry. But watching a sexy, naked man the whole day and now having him sit on my lap... Naked..." With shock Tom noticed that his robe had fallen open and he was now basically exposed to his director. He wanted to move off and cover himself but Stephen had a firm grip on him, his eyes wide with lust.  
"But you are married." Tom said dully. He knew everything about his idol.  
"It's just a front. - Would you allow me to suck you off, Tom? You're so gorgeous."  
Stephen could be his dad but he weirdly felt safe in the famous man's arms. "I don't know about that."  
"That was too forward, wasn't it? Sorry. - I'll invite you to a nice dinner. How does that sound? Then we can get to know each other better."  
Tom couldn't tell why, but he agreed.

 

After dinner in one of London's most expensive restaurants Stephen brought Tom home and more out of fanboying than anything else Tom asked him up, so he could ask more of the questions burning on his mind.  
An hour later Tom was still asking about how this or that scene was done and what it was to work with that actor or actress when Stephen interrupted him with a passionate kiss.  
"I think that's enough for tonight, Tom. I'll go home now."  
"No!" Tom was pouting like a little child and Stephen had to chuckle.   
"Be a good boy and go to bed. It's past midnight already. And I have to be on set tomorrow morning."  
"But what about the blow job you promised me?" Tom was desperate now but not for sex but for more stories.  
"Not tonight. What do you think about going somewhere for the weekend?"  
"But that's still two days."  
"Yes, you'll manage. I'm at a premier tomorrow. And I'll pick you up Friday night straight after we've wrapped. Then you have the whole weekend to ask questions."  
"Okay."   
"Good boy." 

Stephen actually brought him to bed before leaving. And once alone Tom did something he hadn't in a while: he masturbated. He had no idea what it was as the older man wasn't so handsome, well, not as handsome as Jeff, but still Tom felt drawn to him and somehow safe, taken care off...

 

Friday evening couldn't come early enough and Tom had already thought about more questions he wanted to ask. So when finally at 6.30 pm his door bell rang he nearly flew down the stairs to greet Stephen.  
"Hi, Tom." Taking his bag from him he smiled at the eagerness of the young man.  
"Hi, Mr..." He rolled his eyes before giving Tom an impatient look. "Sorry. Stephen. It's just so weird."  
"Get in, so we get there before midnight."  
"If you're too tired, I can drive." He actually really wanted to drive Stephen's Porsche but he just chuckled.  
"No chance. It's mine!"

 

They drove for nearly four hours, including a short dinner break, until they arrived at a huge house somewhere in Cornwall. Four hours filled with Tom's questions and once Stephen had managed to interrupt Tom, also some of his. They not only talked about movies and work but also about their private life. Tom told him about his family, his time at Eton and Cambridge and about the fight with his dad when he had decided to go to RADA.   
"He should be really proud of you."  
"Well, he quite liked 'The Gathering Storm', a TV show I was in."  
"Ah, that was great. I saw that. You were in it?”  
“I played Churchill's son.!  
“Oh, yes! I remember. All those curls.” He winked at Tom before he killed the engine and opened the door. “Now come on, let's get inside."

 

The place was huge and Tom stood in the entrance hall with his jaw dropped when Stephen sneaked up behind him. Wrapping one arm around Tom's waist his other one went straight for his cock.  
"I guess I owe you a blow job, sweety. Would you like that?"  
"Yes." He didn't think much and he still was high from being with one of his heroes.  
"Then come on." Stephen tugged him to the living room where he shoved him onto the sofa after unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. With a quick tug his undies were pushed aside and Tom was a little surprised that he was actually semi-hard already. "God, your cock is gorgeous."  
With a firm grip Stephen wrapped his fingers around Tom's cock and pulled the foreskin back revealing the perfect pink head. "You are clean?"  
Tom could already feel the hot breath on his shaft when he nodded and a split-second later his cock disappeared in Stephen's eager mouth. 

It was Tom's first blow job in an eternity and he enjoyed every single second of it. So far he had mostly been the one giving them and only rarely receiving. But now with the older man he really enjoyed himself. Tom wasn't exactly physical attracted to him but he was nice and handsome. And what was maybe more important than the physical aspect Tom felt safe with Stephen. Maybe that was more important to a relationship than the physical attraction, so Tom decided he'd give it a go.

Soon Tom moaned loudly and couldn't stop his hips from thrusting into Stephen's mouth adding to his arousal Stephen had started to massage his balls.  
"Shit! I'm gonna cum! Shit...shit...shit...shit...shhhh...aaaaaaaah!"   
With a smile on his face Stephen collected every last droplet of Tom's sticky cum until he pulled off with a final lick to Tom's slit.  
"You're so cute when you come. Did you like that?"  
Still feeling hazy Tom nodded while looking down to the man kneeling in front of him.  
"Great. I'll get us something to drink, sweety." He slowly got up staring down at Tom.  
"Sweety? Really?" Tom comically raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes. Or sugar dick? Bunny? Golden Retriever?"  
"Stop it!" Tom had to laugh at all those disgusting pet names.  
"Okay then. I'll stick to sweety or my sweet boy."  
"Fine." Stephen leaned down and French kissed him so he could taste his own seed on the other man's tongue.

 

After a moment Stephen pulled off and turned around towards the kitchen and Tom wanted to get back in his pants.  
"Oh, don't bother with that. I plan for us to be naked pretty much the entire weekend. Actually you could take off the shirt as well."

Not entirely sure if it was a joke Tom just sat there thinking about how he actually felt for Stephen. Was it love? Or just admiration? Fuck, he had just been sucked off by one of his favourite directors ever! And despite his age Stephen looked rather handsome. How old was he even? He'd read it once but couldn't remember. Was it going too fast? But compared to Jeff he felt better around him, no idea why.

 

A few moments later the older man returned with two bottles of beer. Handing one to Tom he sat down beside him.  
"Why aren't you naked yet?"  
"I actually wasn't sure if you were serious." Tom smiled insecure.  
"Course I am. Let me help you." He put down his beer and tugged Tom's t-shirt over his head before gesturing to Tom's pants. "Let's get those off completely as well." He crouched down in front of Tom and tugged at his jeans until Tom lifted his ass a little and in no time his jeans, undies, shoes and socks were gone.  
"What about you?" Tom suddenly felt vulnerable as he was completely naked while Stephen was still dressed.  
"You want to see me naked?"   
Shrugging his shoulders Tom thought about it briefly and then nodded.

Tom was rather impressed by the way how muscular Stephen actually was. He was definitely in good shape. Then his pants came off as well and Tom saw the older man's cock for the first time. It was almost as long as his own and perhaps a bit thicker and cut.  
"Do you like what you see?"  
Swallowing hard Tom nodded. All in all he actually found Stephen quite attractive. "Yes. You appear to be in good shape. Ahm, may I ask you something?"  
"Sure." Stephen furrowed his brows as he heard the insecure tone in Tom's voice.  
"What is this here? I mean... What do you want from me? Am I your 'toy boy' or something?"

Stephen smiled softly as he leaned closer to Tom putting his hand on the younger man's thigh. "You are an absolutely lovely man and I feel extremely attracted to you. I want to be your lover, your boyfriend, your everything. When I saw you kissing that idiot from make-up I felt so angry and then when he shouted at you and broke your heart I was even more angry. I made sure he won't work on a movie set ever again.  
Tom, I want you in every possible way. Of course I can understand when you want a younger boyfriend, a more attractive one. Then we can just have some fun over the weekend and that's it then.   
You set the pace and decide what will happen between us."

Maybe he was naïve but everything Stephen had just said was perfect, everything he'd ever wanted in a relationship, so he quickly leaned forward and kissed the older man.  
"I'd love to have you as my boyfriend."  
"Great."

After their drink they headed upstairs and Stephen was showing him the guest-room.  
"Am I not sleeping in your bed?" Tom felt slightly puzzled.  
"If you want to. I just thought it might be a little too much. Too early."  
Again Stephen's words were perfect and Tom knew he wouldn't press him to do anything he didn't want. "You've sucked me off, so if it's alright for you, I'll sleep in your bed."

Only 15 minutes later they lay in the huge king-size bed, naked of course. Tom was on his front staring in disbelieve at the man beside him.  
"Everything alright, cuty?"  
Smiling at the new pet name Tom nodded "Perfect. Can we maybe cuddle?"  
"Absolutely. How do we do this?"  
"Can we spoon maybe?"  
"Ahm, okay."  
Like a eager child Tom rolled to his side and tugged Stephen against his back putting the older man's arm on his hips before cuddling closer to him.  
"Do you mind if I ask you how old you actually are?"  
"54. You?" His fingers ghosted along Tom's hip bone.  
"25."  
"You actually look younger - probably because of those curls. You look like a fucking angel."  
"Oh, shut up."  
Leaning over Tom he smiled before passionately kissing his young lover for nearly five minutes. "Good night, sweety."  
"Night."  
10 minutes later they were both sleeping soundly.

 

In the morning Tom woke feeling slightly aroused and when he eventually was fully awake he knew why: Stephen was playing with his nipples.  
"Morning, cuty. Did you sleep well?"  
"Mmhm. You?"  
"Absolutely." He gently pinched Tom's nipple which in return made him gasp. Rolling to his back Tom smiled at him before kissing him chastely.  
"You're so beautiful, Tom."  
"Oh, shut it!"  
"So, what does a young man like you do on a normal Saturday morning?" Stephen drew lines on Tom's chest with his index finger connecting all those freckles.  
"I'd go for a run. Then have breakfast. After that it depends."  
"Do you want to go for a run now? There's a treadmill downstairs."  
"I'm normally more for a run in the open air."  
"But there I can't see you and would you feel comfortable running through the village naked?" He emphasised the last word with a pinch to Tom's left nipple.  
Tom chuckled feeling his erection grow. "I've brought clothes, you know."  
"What if I hid them?"  
"No, you've not." Tom grinned "But if it makes you happy I'll stay in where you can see me. - Pervert."  
Now Stephen was laughing "I just appreciate a sexy body." Winking at Tom he pushed off the sheets and slowly got up. "I'll make breakfast meanwhile."  
"And if I want to stay in bed?"  
"Get up you lazy bone. It's already 9.30 and I'm starving."  
"Still..." Tom cuddled back against the pillow rolling to his side. A slap to his bottom made him spin around again, however. "Hey!"  
"Get up, cuty. Be my good boy." Again the older man winked at him before he headed out and down the stairs.

Tom stayed in bed for a few moments longer actually feeling rather good. There was something about Stephen that made him feel at ease. Eventually he stretched a little before rolling out of bed, his cock still half hard. He had actually expected Stephen to make him totally horny until they'd sleep together but nothing like that happened. And he couldn't say for sure if he would have said yes or no.

Walking down the stairs Tom marvelled at all the photos lining the staircase. Most of them showed Stephen with all the great actors he'd worked with, also some directors and there was even one with the queen.   
Once he entered the living room he had to smile as his bag was already lying there waiting for him. Bending down he took out his running shoes and was about to reach for a pair of briefs and shorts. He'd never run naked before and wasn't sure if that would be comfortable. After all his dick would swing around the whole time. Maybe he should give it a try. So he tied up his shoes after putting on some socks and went over to the treadmill. Setting it into motion he got on and ran.

First it was really weird as his dick and balls jumped up and down slapping against his thighs or even his belly but it wasn't too bad and when he caught Stephen eyeing him he made sure to make his genitals bounce even more. It actually made him grin when he saw the older man was getting hard.  
"Seeing something that you like?" He teased.  
"Yeah, there's a hot guy running naked in my living room." He smiled shyly for a moment. "Sorry. I'll go back to the kitchen."  
Furrowing his brows Tom watched him leave. Had he said or done something wrong? Slightly confused he stopped and got off the treadmill and followed Stephen to the kitchen.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah. - No. - I don't want to appear to you like some old pervert, Tom, watching you while you're naked." He continued to chop some vegetables but looked at Tom over his shoulder.  
"It's alright. After all you're naked as well." Tom went up behind him and reached for the older man's still hard cock. "It's good to know that you've enjoyed the view that much."  
Groaning he threw his head back for a moment. "Not now, Tom. Go and shower. Then we can eat."

Over breakfast they talked about their hobbies and why they had decided to become actor / director and when Tom mentioned that Stephen had inspired him the older man just waved it off.  
Finally their dishes were empty and they cleaned up together.  
"So what are we doing now? Some naked sightseeing?"  
"Well, actually I thought we could swim in the pool. It's going to be a rather hot day."  
Tom hadn't noticed the huge pool outside in the garden as it was surrounded by some hedges. "Cool. I love swimming."  
"Great. Then be a darling and get some towels from the bathroom. Oh, and the sun screen."

 

Half an hour later Tom was lying on his belly on a sun-bed and Stephen massaged the sunscreen into his body starting at his shoulders and back, then his calves and thighs and finally his buttocks.   
"Oi!" Tom yelped jokingly as Stephen's finger dipped between his butt cheeks spreading the lotion there as well.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
"Just joking." Tom interrupted him and gave him a boyish grin over his shoulder.   
"You bad boy!" Stephen playfully smacked his butt. "Okay. I guess I'm finished here. Turn around, sweety."  
Tom did grinning at the older man. "You know, I can do this myself."  
"Yes. But that's less fun. Besides when I'm done with you, it's my turn."  
"Ahhhh, I see. The old pervert wants to be touched all over his body."   
"Tom, if I make you feel uncomfortable, we can stop this. You don't have to feel like you owe me anything."

Sitting up Tom reached for the older man's hands tugging him towards him. "I'm just joking. I can't wait to touch you. I feel good around you. Really comfortable. That's why I joke so much." He grabbed Stephen's head and to proof his words passionately kissed him.  
"Really?" Tom nodded looking in his eyes. "Good. Although be warned. I've got a few kinks."  
"Like being naked?" Tom made a show of lying back again presenting his body.  
"For example."

 

Tom had felt the sparks of arousal already when Stephen had done his back but his front was far worse as the older man made sure to take special care of Tom's most sensitive areas. By the time Stephen did his thighs he was fully hard and even a bit of precum was leaking from his slit. With a wicked grin the older man leaned down and licked it away before rubbing the sunscreen onto Tom's balls and last his cock. Tom was squirming and moaning thinking that Stephen would wank him off, the more he was surprised when his hands were suddenly gone and he announced "Now it's my turn!"

Pouting Tom looked from his face down to his hard cock and back.  
"Something the matter, sweet boy?"  
Well, he'd have his revenge, so when Stephen was on his front waiting for Tom to do his back the young man straddled his thighs making sure his erection was resting between the older man's butt cheeks.  
"That's not fair, sweety."  
"What isn't?" Tom squeezed a large amount of sunscreen on his back and started to rub it in while slowly thrusting his hips against the older man's buttocks. 

The end of the whole thing was that once Stephen was covered in sunscreen as well, they wildly kissed and dry-humped each other until they both came onto their bellies and chests.  
Sitting back Tom grinned saying "Pervert!" before jumping up and into the water.


	2. Love and Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here'll be SMUT!  
> Plus Tom is needy. Maybe too needy for Stephen. Or is the director hiding something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;-)

(This is how I imagine Tom looking for this story)

 

They spent the whole day outside, either in the pool or sunbathing. Tom had fallen asleep at some point in the afternoon lying on his back and when he finally blinked his eyes again, Stephen was lying next to him on his belly and grinning at him.  
"You look lovely when you're sleeping."  
Noticing the sunshade casting a large shadow over both of them Tom sat up and smiled shyly. "You shouldn't say such things."  
"But it's true." Wordlessly Stephen handed him a bottle of water which he downed in almost one go.   
"Thanks."  
"Can I ask you something, Tom?"  
"Sure." He leaned back onto his elbows looking down at the older man.  
"Why haven't you slept with that make-up guy? I mean he's hot and everything."

Sighing Tom rolled to his side placing his arm under his head as he looked at Stephen.  
"Well, it hadn't really to do with him but with an ex-lover." Tom looked sad, so Stephen put his hand onto his hips stroking his thumb over his soft skin tenderly.  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want."  
"I've told Jeff and I think you should know too.  
At university I was in this relationship. I really loved him. I'd do anything for him. We were together nearly 4 months when I noticed a rash around my balls. I went to the doctor's and found out I had a tripper. I wasn't sure if I had it from the guy before him, so I told him. He was totally understanding and everything telling me he wasn't angry at me. We both took antibiotics for a week and it was gone.  
Three weeks later it started again. I wanted to check with him if he had it again as well, so I headed to his apparetment. I caught him in bed with two other guys. And as I found out later he had even more than those two.   
I felt so stupid. I really loved him but he just used me. So after this, I'm reluctant to sleep with someone. And to be honest I haven't since then."

Stephen stared at him wide-eyed before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I'm really sorry, sweetheart. What an idiot!"  
Tears had welled up in Tom's eyes as he remembered his heartache and that he'd wished he was dead. It had hurt so much. Sensing his feelings Stephen tugged him into his arms and held him close. "Shhhh. You're too good for them."

Tom let himself be held, it felt so good. After he'd told Jeff there was a brief hug and that had been it but Stephen really seemed to care about what and how he felt.   
Once his tears had dried Tom forced a smile on his face "Thank you."  
"What for?" Stephen looked puzzled.  
"For listening. And caring." Tom kissed his lips and smiled at him. He felt something he hadn't in ages. He wanted him inside his body. Reaching for Stephen's cock he slowly started to stroke it.  
"What are you doing, Tom?"  
"I want you."  
To his surprise Stephen grabbed his wrist and pulled him away "No, Tom. Not now. Not when you're so vulnerable. I don't want to take advantage."  
"You don't. I want you."  
"I tell you something, we go for another swim, then I'll invite you to dinner and if you still want afterwards, we'll do it. Alright?"  
Tom thought about it for a moment and appreciating Stephen's wise words he eventually nodded. "Okay. You're right."

 

After they had dinner in a nice restaurant at the harbour they went for a stroll along the beach watching the sun set.   
"The next time I'll pay." Tom suddenly said.  
"No chance, sweety." Stephen grinned at him grabbing Tom's hand. It felt good and Tom even got closer to him leaning his head against the older man. 

Half an hour later they arrived back at the house and headed to the living room. Like the day before Stephen got them a bottle of beer before sitting down next to Tom.  
"Tom, let me ask you something and please don't feel offended."  
"Sure." Tom furrowed his brows looking at the older man.  
"Are you only here to push your career?"  
"What? No!" Tom couldn't help but feel offended.  
"Good. I didn't think so. But it's happened before. - Now you are offended, aren't you?"  
Tom nodded lightly.   
"How can I make it up to you?" Stephen felt bad, he really liked the young man.  
"Don't know... Tell me about Sean Connery and The Giant Skull." It was one of his favourite movies and he loved every single scene.  
Chuckling Stephen started talking and when Tom had enough information it was already past midnight.

Again they slept naked next to each other spooning. Tom felt so safe with Stephen and Stephen on the other hand felt needed. It was just what they both needed although neither would admit it if asked.

 

In the morning Tom woke feeling aroused and just when he closed his eyes again he felt Stephen's fingers drawing circles around a nipple.  
"Morning." Tom hummed.  
"Good morning, sweet boy. Have you slept well?"  
"Hmmm." He actually still felt sleepy. "What time is it?"  
"Nearly ten." Stephen leaned over and kissed his neck "You know, you make the cutest sounds when sleeping."  
Embarrassed Tom hid his face in his hands. "Oh no!"  
Chuckling Stephen continued to toy with his nipple and Tom slowly got hard. He remembered the previous day and how he had wanted Stephen and right that moment he wanted him even more. "Do you have any lube?" He blushed crimson as he asked that.  
Surprised Stephen looked at him. "Are you sure?"  
"Please." Then something else came to his mind "You said you had a few kinks. Like what?"  
"That can wait until we know each other better. After all I don't want to scare you off." He quickly turned and from the nightstand he pulled a bottle of lube.  
"Always prepared, are we?" Tom teased.  
"Yes. Especially when a hot guy is in bed next to me." They smiled at each other for a moment. "Are you really sure, Tom? I don't want you to regret it."  
Rolling to his back Tom pushed the sheets off their bodies revealing his semi-hard cock and spreading his legs invitingly.  
"God, you're gorgeous." In the blink of an eye Stephen was on top of him kissing him wildly.

First Stephen's attention was only on Tom's mouth but eventually he also kissed along his jaw and down his long neck making the younger man moan and grow even harder. Tom on the other hand was stroking his long fingers along Stephen's back and over his shoulders and when the older man sucked at his nipples he firmly grabbed at his lover's greying hair.  
When Stephen shifted a little Tom could feel at his thigh that he was hard now as well and to tease him he rubbed his leg against his growing erection until the director growled and pulled away.  
"You naughty boy." Pinching both Tom's nipples he quickly stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Was it over? Had he done something wrong?

A moment later Stephen reappeared holding a towel. Relieved Tom raised his hips so he could place the fabric underneath him. "That's more like it. Good boy." Grinning Stephen stroked his shaft a couple of times before getting the lube.  
Swallowing hard Tom tugged his cock and balls out of the way, so Stephen had easier access to his hole. It almost felt like his first time. He was so nervous and his heart was hammering in his chest. Once again Stephen seemed to sense his unease as he sat down between Tom's spread legs.  
"We don't have to do this."  
"But I want to." It was true he really wanted it. "It's just been a while and I'm nervous."  
"Don't be, sweetheart. And we can stop anytime you want."  
Feeling a little calmer, Tom nodded "Thank you."

Winking at the younger man Stephen poured some lube into his hand and coated his index-finger in it before slowly bringing it to Tom's puckered hole, however, he didn't push straight in. Circling around the tight opening he tried to soothe Tom and when he felt him relax a little under his touch he slowly inserted the first finger.  
Gasping in surprise Tom tensed up immediately and Stephen stopped what he was doing. "Shhhh, sweety. You're doing great. Everything alright." 

Once Tom had relaxed again he slowly thrust his finger in and out. After that Tom was completely in it starting to enjoy himself, so only a short while later three of Stephen's fingers were in him making him gasp and moan in pleasure. He'd almost forgotten how good this actually was.   
Precum was already leaking from his slit when Stephen eventually pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. His eyes half-closed Tom watched him roll it on and then coat his erection with lube before leaning over him and finally pushing in really slow.   
Tom felt like he could burst with arousal, he'd always loved to be fucked and he did again. He trusted Stephen and he made him feel so good, not only with his cock.

First Stephen kept a slow pace letting Tom adjust to the intrusion but eventually the young man encouraged him to go faster by snapping his hips up into his. Pounding faster into him Stephen felt Tom shift lightly beneath him to adjust the angle and when he snapped his hips forward again Tom screamed in pleasure.   
He had had several lovers over the years but Tom's prostate seemed to be more sensitive then with most others as he let out a loud scream of pleasure with every thrust. Totally enchanted Stephen watched Tom's facial expression as he pounded into him occasionally looking down as his thick long cock twitched between them. Several droplets of cum were already on Tom's stomach and just as he thrust again another seeped out from the young man's slit.  
Tom's eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to handle the stimulation. Stephen's cock was girthy and it rubbed so deliciously over his prostate. This was the best feeling on earth! 

In wonder Stephen watched as Tom's cock eventually started wildly jumping between them shooting sticky white cum all over his young lover's chest and even face. He'd never seen one of his partners cum so hard without having their cocks touched as well. Tom's walls were basically squeezing him out, so he couldn't help but thrust even harder and only a few moments after Tom he came as well. Shit, this possibly was the best sex of his life!

Both were still panting hard when Tom wrapped his legs around Stephen's waist holding him were he was. This, however, surprised the older man as his former lovers usually wanted him to pull out as fast as possible after their orgasm.  
"Are you alright, sweety? Don't you want me to pull out?"  
Dreamily shaking his head Tom finally opened his eyes again. "I'd like to feel you for a bit longer if that's alright."  
"Sure, sweety." He kissed Tom's chin where a thick drop of cum had landed "This was fucking amazing. You're so beautiful." They French kissed for a while before Tom released the grip of his legs and reluctantly Stephen pulled out.

 

After they'd made brunch they went back to bed as it had started to rain a while ago. Cuddling they kissed occasionally and explored the other's body with their fingers.  
Tom was on his back and Stephen on his front right next to him. Stephen just traced his fingers between Tom's pecs were a light stubble was growing.  
"You shave your chest hair?"  
"Yeah. It's time again, isn't it?"  
"Why?" Tom looked at him with an raised eyebrow "Well, why your chest hair and not the hair in your armpits or your pubes?"  
"Because I hate my chest hair. They're so few it looks like I'm a fucking teenager. Do you want me to grow them?"  
"No. I... Don't find me weird!" Furrowing his brows Tom shook his head. "I like it bare. I mean entirely. No pubes."  
Tom's eyebrow went up automatically, he couldn't help it.  
"It's just one of those kinks I've told you about. You're gorgeous the way you are. Just ignore what I've said."  
"But if you like it bare, why don't you shave?" Tom tugged at a few hair in Stephen's armpits and besides he had quite the bush himself.  
"A 54-year-old all shaved? No. Besides I like it on my partners and not myself."  
"Perv." Tom grabbed a pillow and smacked it on Stephen's head starting a pillow fight.

 

At 4 in the afternoon they got their stuff and drove back to London talking about Stephen's upcoming week and what scenes he'd shoot. Tom on his part told him about an audition he had for a play. It felt so easy to talk with Stephen. With Jeff it had been awkward sometimes as neither knew what he should say but with Stephen...

They pulled up outside Tom's building and Stephen killed the engine.  
"It's been a really fantastic weekend. Thanks, Tom."  
"Yeah. Thank you." As Stephen made no move to get out Tom added "Aren't you coming up? I thought we could continue were we left this morning."  
"Oh, gosh. I'd love to but I can't. Sorry. I'll try to see you tomorrow but I can't promise, yet. I'll call you." He grabbed Tom's head and kissed him passionately.  
Disappointed Tom kissed him back before reluctantly getting out of the car and getting his bag from the boot.

 

* * *

 

 

By Wednesday Tom still hadn't heard a word from Stephen and lowly started to feel like he'd been used after all. Maybe Stephen had just told him all those perfect things to get into his pants, so to speak. Thursday would be his audition and he couldn't concentrate as the strange feeling of having been used wouldn't go away. Well, he'd slept with a famous director!  
But somehow the older man had managed to make Tom feel things he hadn't in ages and now he had abandoned him. Maybe he should call Stephen but wasn't sure if that wouldn't appear too desperate. A text maybe? Yes.  
Grabbing his phone he typed a single word:  
-Busy?-

This whole sending a text thing only made him more nervous. What if he wouldn't answer? So each minute turned into hours and by that evening he was a crying mess when he still hadn't received an answer.   
Great! Once more he'd fallen for the wrong guy.  
And with his lack of concentration he hadn't learned his lines properly. Basically he could save going to the audition. Fuck!

 

He was already sound asleep when something startled him awake. His mind was foggy from being ripped from his sleep but eventually he realised his phone was buzzing. Groaning he reached for it noticing the time on his alarm clock: 1.30.  
Who on earth would call him that time?! Angrily he answered it without looking at the number.  
"Yes?" He probably sounded a bit angrier than he should but he couldn't care.  
"Tom, hi. It's Stephen. I've woken you, haven't I? Sorry. I actually thought I'd leave a message."  
His anger was gone in an instand "Hey, you're up late."  
"Yeah. I've worked till 11 pm then I went home ate and watched telly. Only now as I went to bed I noticed my phone had been at home the whole day."  
"Oh." All his worries had been caused by a forgotten phone. Great.  
"Sorry. Again. Also for not calling sooner but the last three days have been horrible. How are you feeling? What about your audition?"  
"I've been missing you and the audition is tomorrow. And I don't know my text."  
"I'm sure you'll be briliant anyway. Are you free tomorrow evening?"  
"Yes." Shit, that sounded too eager.  
"Great. I'll try to finish a bit earlier then I'll come to your place."  
"That would be nice."  
"Good. Then I won't keep you up any longer. I'll see you tomo... later today, sweety. Good luck for the audition."  
"See you. Night." Tom sighed in relief as he hung up. With a content smile on his face he was fast asleep again within moments.

 

After learning his text in the morning and on the Tube to his audition Tom actually managed alright, now he once again had to wait whether he'd get the job or not.   
On his way home he bought lube and condoms although he wouldn't mind doing it without if Stephen was clean. However, after what happened with his ex he wasn't so sure anymore as he'd also claimed he was clean.   
Tom ate dinner as he didn't expect Stephen before 10 o'clock but he couldn't eat much. Showering he made sure he was clean everywhere before lying on the sofa in nothing but a pair of boxers and a thin white shirt. At 8.30 his phone went off and he quickly grabbed it half expecting Stephen to cancel their date.  
-I'll be at yours in about 30 minutes, sweety.-  
He quickly texted back  
-Can't wait.-

Almost exactly 30 minutes later his doorbell rang. Quickly jumping to his feet he buzzed Stephen in without speaking to him through the intercom and eagerly opened the door. He could already hear the footsteps coming up the stairs and a few moments later he could see his lover. With a wide grin he greeted him. "Hi there."  
Stephen looked up as he took the last couple of stairs and grinned as well when he saw his young lover. "Hi, sweety." He quickly closed the distance between them and kissed Tom.  
The young man tugged him into his flat and out of his neighbours' view. They didn't have to know he was gay nevermind he was sleeping with a famous director.

Pressing Tom against the door Stephen didn't waste any time to show the young man how much he wanted him. Covering Tom's neck with fevered kisses, Stephen ran his fingers over Tom's naked stomach underneath his shirt.   
"God, I've missed you."  
Chuckling Tom grinned at him "I've missed you, too. You hungry?"  
"Yes. For you." The older man grabbed his hand and tugged him along towards his bedroom where he brushed off Tom's shirt before pushing him onto the mattress.

Straddling Tom's hips Stephen slowly kissed his way from Tom's neck to his nipples where he sucked at them until he could hear Tom moaning and felt his cock hardening against his own.  He withdrew and looked at Tom hungrily whilst rolling his nipples between his fingers before stroking over the smooth skin between his pecs.  
"Fuck, Stephen. That's so good."  
Winking at him the director took off his own shirt and threw it across the room before continuing his way down south. Placing several kisses onto Tom's belly he eventually ran his tongue down his v-line before tugging at the waistband of Tom's shorts. Lifting his hips to assist him Tom couldn't wait for Stephen to be inside him. But as his cock was freed Stephen froze with a strange look on his face, though Tom couldn't tell what it was. Regret? Lust?   
Then Stephen's fingers ghosted through his pubes and Tom remembered Stephen saying he wasn't a into pubes. Was it disappointment on his face? Had he wanted Tom to shave? He could have said that.

Suddenly Stephen shook his head to release his stupor. He tugged his phone from his back pocket and looked at it for a moment. "Shit. I've got to go. Sorry, sweety."  
"What?!" Tom was confused and angry at the same time. "Please tell me it's not because I didn't shave down there!"  
"No." Although the word had come fast Tom wasn't convinced.  
"Really? Why are you leaving then? You know you could have said you wanted me to shave. If it's really that important to you, I'll do it. I mean I'll look like a child then but I'll do it."  
"A child with a massive cock." Stephen teased.  
"Please don't go. I want you."  
"I know, sweety. But..."  
Tom took Stephen's phone from him and before the older man could react Tom had pushed him to his back. Quickly shoving off his own shorts he also opened the director's pants and tugged out his cock and eagerly swallowed it.  
"Fuck! Oh, sweety."  
Tom looked up at Stephen and the director couldn't help but thrust up on seeing Tom's huge puppy eyes staring at him while his cock disappeared in the young man's mouth.

Bobbing his head up and down Tom relaxed his throat and eventually took Stephen's cock in his throat and swallowed around it.  
"Fuck! Tom! Stop! I don't want to cum down your throat. Let me fuck you."  
Grinning widely Tom slowly released Stephen's cock with a pop before sitting up.  
"On all fours, sweety."  
Before Tom got into position he opened the bedside drawer and pulled out the lube and condoms.  
"Good, boy. I see you're prepared."

 

A while later Tom was on all fours moaning like a whore with four of Stephen's fingers in his ass. His cock was so hard it almost touched his belly when Stephen finally pulled out his fingers. "I think you're ready for my cock now."   
Tom saw Stephen's hand reach for a condom when he said "You don't have to use one if you swear you're clean."  
Gently petting his back the director leaned forward to look at his young lover. "I can't swear. I haven't had a check up in a while but I've already made an appointment. So once I'm sure I'm clean I'll happily fuck you without. Thank you, for trusting me with this, sweety. You're amazing."

Moments later Stephen entered him rather slowly until he was burried in him to the hilt. He changed the angle slightly and when he hit Tom's prostate the young man screamed in pleasure and his thighs were shaking.  
"Shit, sweety. I've never had a boyfriend with such a sensitive prostate."  
"Pleeeeaaaasssse! Mooooore!"   
Smiling the older man began to thrust languidly until Tom begged him "Harder!" So he grabbed his hips and pounded into him until they both came, Stephen inside the condom in Tom's butt and Tom shot his seed all over his sheets and stomach.

Collapsing on his stomach Tom panted hard while his lover threw the used condom into the bin before reaching for his pants.  
"You can't go now!" Tom protested.  
"Have to. Sorry."  
"Why? You want me to feel like your whore?!" Tom's eyes watered.  
"Shhhh, sweety." Shirtless Stephen lay down beside him. "I've got a text from my wife saying I needed to come home."  
"And what about me? You said your marriage was just a front." Tears ran down Tom's face now.  
"It is. And I'd love nothing more than to stay with you." The older man's fingers stroked through Tom's curls.  
"Then stay. Or have I disappointed you? I'll shave right now but please stay." Tom sounded like a little child and he knew it but he had always needed the cuddling after sex otherwise he'd felt bad. Dirty. Disgusting.  
"I can't."  
"Only 10 minutes. Please."  
"God! Who could say no to such a cuty? Come here." He hugged Tom close to his body pressing him against his chest. "It's alright. Don't cry, sweety."

Immediately feeling better Tom inhaled Stephen's scent as deeply as he could whilst cuddling against him. Silently they lay tangled up for a while before Stephen slowly loosened his grip.  
Eventually Tom looked at him his arms still wrapped tightly around the older man. "I don't want you to go."  
"I know. And I want to stay as well."  
"Do you want me to shave down there? I'll do it."  
"No. You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable with it. It's fine."  
"But you'd be happier if I did?!" He looked at the director with huge eyes.  
"I won't lie, so yes. I'd love it."  
"Then I'll do it. If I hate it they'll grow back in no time. Are you coming back tomorrow?" Only now Tom noticed how needy he sounded. Shit! No grown man would want to be with such a needy baby! "I'm sorry, Stephen. I'm normally not like that. It's just after..."  
"You don't need to explain. It's alright that you want me to be with you. Unfortunately I've got important meetings for the next two days. But Sunday. I'll come around noon if that's okay?"  
"Oh, yes. I'll cook something."  
"I'd love that. My sweet boy." Kissing him he slowly rolled out of bed. "Oh, how was your audition by the way?"  
"Alright, I guess. They'll call me."  
"I bet you were fantastic." Putting his shirt on Stephen leaned down and kissed him again before leaving. 

When Tom looked at the clock, he saw tht Stephen had stayed 30 minutes instead of 10. Feeling better he wrapped his sheets round himself not bothering about the cum drying on him and his sheets. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Secret Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's trying something new and despite his doubts he finds it quite interesting.  
> Also there are more difficulties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I wrote I imagine Stephen looking a bit like George Clooney but I've googled a little and found this guy. I've no idea who he is but I think he's hot...

Tom woke late Friday morning and he couldn't get himself to get up. Sunday was still two days away and he already missed Stephen.  
Staying in bed until 12.30 he thought about what to cook for his lover as he wanted it to be special. Finally he decided on a small salad for starters, then his spaghetti bolognese for the main course (well, he couldn't cook much else) and finally some vanilla ice-cream with pineapple. He loved the taste of sperm after eating pineapple...

Eventually he rolled out of bed and took a shower, after all he still was covered in his own sperm. Afterwards he changed the sheets and while the soiled ones were in the washer he went grocery shopping. 

Once home again he started his computer wanting to look up if there was a proper way to shave his genitals as he didn't want to do something wrong. He found a blog where they argued about shaving and waxing and using depilatory cream.  
Sighing he posted an anonymous comment:  
-My boyfriend wants me to shave and I've never done it. What's the best way to do it?-  
It didn't take long and Cate_W1234 answered  
-If you want to fully seduce him I'd recommend a waxing and it's less scratchy when they grow back.-  
-Thanks. But I don't think I'm capable of doing that.-  
-Well, there are people who do it for a living. I can recommend you Steff's Beauty Salon. Just google it.-  
-I guess I'm too afraid to start with waxing...-  
\- Oh. Then use depilatory. Makes the skin smoother.-  
-Just put the stuff on?-  
-How old are you??? *sigh* I suppose you've got the full bush going on?-  
-Yes. Sorry. I've never done it.-  
-Well, you've wrote that. First cut your pubes a little, then smear the stuff on your mound and between your legs. You don't want him to discover your folds all furry, right? And if you do it properly do it between your ass cheeks as well. But make sure to buy some that's suitable for using it in that area. And then have fun sister.-  
She thought he was a girl but he didn't bother to correct her.   
-Thank you sooooooooo much. Sorry again.-  
-You're welcome. But don't do it if you don't want it. No man's worth that.-  
-I know but I'd like to try.-  
-Good. Have fun.-

 

Damn, now he needed to go shopping again! Heading down the street he went to his local chemist and bought his usual shampoo and body wash before heading to the aisle with the shavers, wax and depilatory cream.   
Scratching his head he stood there for a while looking at all the different boxes. He picked up some but non had the inscription he was looking for.  
"May I help you?" Startled he spun around looking at the young sales woman who was smiling at him.  
"Ahm... N... Actually, yes. I... My girlfriend wanted me to pick up some depilatory."  
He expected her to let out a stupid comment but instead she asked "What does she want to depilate with it?"  
"Well, her... pussy." He whispered the last word.  
"I see." She grinned at him as she got closer and reached for a box on the far right side. "I'd use this. It's good for the skin and usually it takes about a week before the air grow back."  
"Thanks." He took the box from her and put it in his shopping basket. With his head crimson he headed for the self check out. Thanks to those he could buy lube and stuff without having to blush in front of the sales person.

 

On his way home he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he quickly fished it out hoping it was Stephen but instead it was an unknown number.  
"Hello?"  
"Mr. Hiddleston?"  
"Yes. Who's speaking?"  
"Hi, it's Debbie Hudson. From the casting yesterday."  
"Oh, hi." Immediately his pulse accelerated.  
"We would like to offer you the part."  
"Really?!" Totally surprised he stared at nothing his jaw dropped.  
"Yes. Could you come to the Apollo theatre on Monday. 9 o'clock."  
"Yes, of course! Thank you so much. Should I prepare something?"  
"No. Just show up."  
"Thanks again." He was so happy he grinned over his entire face.  
"No problem. See you Monday."

 

With a stupid grin on his face he headed home whilst texting his sisters that he got the role. Selecting Stephen's number he called him but of course only got his voice mail. "Hi, it's Tom. I've got the job! I still can't believe it. Now you can see me on stage soon. Can't wait for Sunday. Then we can properly celebrate. Miss you. Bye."

Later that evening Emma, his younger sister called. Congratulating him she suggested they'd go out that very evening and that was what they did. So he slept till early afternoon on Saturday and wouldn't he have to do something for his date tomorrow he would have stayed in bed. But with Stephen coming round the next day he wanted to prepare. Of course he could get rid of his pubes Sunday morning as well but he'd also need to prepare lunch. And if something wasn't working he had more time to fix it if he did it right away.

So he stood naked in his bathroom reading the instructions on the box. First he needed to cut his pubes a little which was quickly done but his tub looked like an animal had exploded in it afterwards. Collecting the hair with a hanky he threw it in the bin before spreading the lotion over his pubic bone, balls and between his butt cheeks. Now he had to wait for about ten minutes and wash it off. Simple, really.  
He was really surprised how easy it was and in wonder he stared down at his now naked cock. Shit, it looked even bigger than before. Despite his fears he didn't find he looked like a little child, it actually looked... hot. He repeated the process with the hair in his armpits and finally ended up staring at his reflection in the mirror. Well, he looked a bit like his 10-year-old self minus the puppy fat, but still he found himself sexy and couldn't wait to show Stephen.

Slipping into his briefs he was surprised by the feeling of the soft fabric on his naked skin. Even if he wasn't convinced about the look, he loved the feeling. He finished dressing and cleaned up his flat from floor to ceiling. It hadn't been that clean since he'd moved in.

 

When he fell on the sofa it was already 7.30. Where had the day gone? Somehow he felt tense, or was it just arousal? Opening his laptop he decided to distract himself a little. Typing Stephen's name into Google Tom looked at the various photos that popped up before reading his bio again. Unlike the last time something caught Tom's eye: his wife was only 32. Why did he have such a young wife if it was just a front? Plus she was rather hot.  
Searching her name Tom found out she was a model, there was even a naked photo of her for Playboy magazine

and if he wasn't gay he'd find her sexy as fuck!  
A bit lower on the picture page there she was in a black evening dress with Stephen at her side. They looked at each other like they were deeply in love. Clicking on the photo the web-page of some tabloid opened and Tom nearly fell off the sofa when he saw them kissing on the red carpet on another pic and what shocked him the most was that the pictures weren't from a year ago or something but from yesterday!

With tears in his eyes he closed his browser. What was he to Stephen? A fuck toy? Someone he could use to satisfy his gay wants. But all the things he had said to him had been so perfect and they had sounded so honest. So either Stephen was a great actor or telling the truth. Grabbing his phone he quickly typed  
-Do you love me?-  
He hadn't put the phone back down when the reply arrived.  
-Yes, of course, sweety.-  
Just when he read that a new text arrived.  
-Everything okay?-  
-I saw the pictures of you and your wife from yesterday! It's not just a front, is it?-

This time the answer didn't come immediately. Tears were running down his face as he stared at the black screen of his phone for nearly ten minutes until it went off again. A call. Stephen.   
Should he pick up? Or just forget about him? It wasn't fair that once again he had feelings for the wrong man. Sighing he eventually picked up without saying a word.  
"Tom? Are you there, sweety?"  
"Don't call me that!" His voice sounded shaky and weak.  
There was muffled music coming through the phone and he could hear Stephen sigh. "Listen, Tom, I want nothing more than to be with you. But unfortunately it isn't that easy." There was silence as if he was waiting for a response but Tom just sat on his sofa listening.  
"Yes, I like Lyn, my wife, but not the way I should." There was a knock to a door on Stephen's side and a quiet female voice before he talked again. "Can we t..."  
"That was her, wasn't it?"  
"Yes. Sorry. We're at a birthday party. Can I exp..."  
"Does she know about me?"  
Stephen's sigh this time was even louder than the previous. "No. And I won't tell her. When I married her eight years ago I thought I was bi and I really loved her. Only a few years later I realised that I would be way happier with a guy. And now if I want a divorce she gets half of my stuff and I don't want that."  
Tom had enough, his tears were running in streams now. "Whatever," with that he just hung up.

Putting his phone down he tugged his feet to his chest hugging them close before starting to cry even more. How could Stephen do this to him after he'd told him about his past?!   
His phone went off again but he ignored it. He had enough of this.  
He sat crying for nearly two hours before he couldn't anymore. His whole belly and chest hurt from crying. With his last strength he carried himself to bed. He didn't bother to undress or brush his teeth, just fell in and that was it.

 

Something ripped him from his sleep. But what? Blinking his eyes he saw it was only 2.23 in the morning. Had he dreamt badly? Then his doorbell rang - again? Had it rung before? Was that why he'd waken? Who on earth could that be? Well, only one person!  
Cuddling back into bed he tugged the blanket over his head in order to hide and shut out the sound of the ringing bell. But Stephen didn't give up. Every minute he rang again, so finally Tom got up and headed to the door. He pressed the button for the intercom. "What the fuck do you want?"  
"I want to explain, Tom. Please."  
To his surprise the voice was coming from behind the door and not through the speaker. Only now he realised that the ringing had changed a while ago after a longer break. Great, his neighbours would be furious in no time if he discussed with Stephen while he was standing in the staircase.  
"Go away!"  
"No. Not before you listen to me."

He didn't want to fight, and couldn't, so he opened the door turning around and heading back to his bedroom without looking at Stephen. The footsteps behind him and the closing of the door indicated that the director was following him. Jumping back into bed he wrapped the blanket around himself before closing his eyes.  
"Tom, please. I'm sorry. I should have told you from the start that I couldn't just leave my wife. That was a mistake but the truth is I want to be with you, see if this between us is working." He sat down on bed beside him stroking his fingers through Tom's curls. "You're such an amazing guy. Sexy, intelligent, witty. But we've only been together for about a week, you can't seriously expect that I leave my wife after this short time knowing you."  
"I don't," Tom whispered into his sheets. "But you could have been honest. Especially after I've told you what happened last time."  
"I know and I'm sorry. But I was too afraid that you wouldn't want to be with me then."  
"So I have to share you with her? What if I don't want to? Are you sleeping with her?"  
"Yes, sweety, occasionally I'm sleeping with her. I'd rather be with you, surely. But I can't just erase her from my life."  
"I don't want that. Either you are with me or with her. And now go!"  
"Tom, please. Let me make a suggestion. When I edit I always lock myself into my flat in Kensington. Alone. She knows I'm not to be disturbed then. What if you'd move in with me there? You could have me for yourself 24/7. Only you and me. We could get to know each other better and if it, we work, I'll tell her about you. Please give me that chance. Please, sweety."

Rolling to his back Tom stared at him tears once again running down his cheeks.   
"I'm sorry." Reaching for the younger man's face Stephen wiped at his tears before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "My sweety. I can't stand to see you cry."  
"You swear you'll tell her?"  
"Yes. I want you, Tom. I want to get to know you better and when I'm sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I'll tell her."  
Somehow Tom's mind blocked out the 'ifs' as he threw his arms around the older man kissing him passionately. "Are you staying?" He looked at him hopefully.  
"If you'll have me." Stephen raised an eyebrow.  
"Please." Eagerly moving to the side he made room for the director who began to take off his clothes.

"Are you always sleeping in your jeans?" Stephen teased after he'd finally slipped into bed beside Tom in nothing but his undies.  
"No." Quickly taking them off Tom kept his shirt and undies on. He didn't want to reveal what he'd done just yet and besides he was far too tired for any sexual activities right then.

 

Tom had fallen asleep again curled up on his side of the bed, the more he was surprised to find Stephen spooning him when he woke up. Once again he went through everything Stephen had told him. Had he really told him he'd leave his wife for him? A grin spread over his face. Maybe he could be happy with Stephen. Maybe he'd even tell his family if this worked out.  
Plus he would be around when Stephen edited the movie! The fanboy in him was making backflips. He'd read in an interview once that Stephen wouldn't talk to anybody when he edited, he'd just be alone and puzzle the movie together.  
On the other hand it meant if this movie would be crab it possibly would be his fault. Well, he would be busy with rehearsing as well, so Stephen had his time alone as well.

For an hour Tom just lay there feeling his lover's body pressed up against his, his arm wrapped around his middle and his breath tickling his neck. It felt so good to not wake up alone.

 

Eventually the older man stirred pressing his body even closer into Tom's until he let out a groan.  
"Morning." Tom stroke his fingers over the arm wrapped around him.  
"Morning, sweety. How are you feeling?"  
"Quite good, I guess." Tom looked at him over his shoulder. "You?"  
"I'm happy, so happy you're giving me a chance. You're perfect, my sweet boy."  
Inwardly grinning at that word Tom made a plan how to show Stephen his surprise. "Shut it, perv. Would you let me go, please? I need to pee."  
"Okay." His grip over his body loosened while he leaned over his young lover and kissed him tenderly. "But only under protests."  
"Perv." On his way out of bed Tom grabbed his pillow and hit Stephen with it in the face playfully whilst giggling like a school girl.

Once in the bathroom he stripped and checked his newly naked spots again for any remaining hair and after getting rid of the last few he peed and checked his butt. Everything perfect!  
Gripping his flaccid cock he gave it a few strokes until it began to harden before putting back on his boxers and shirt. He opened the door and headed back to the bedroom where the tent in his boxers immediately drew Stephen's attention to it.  
"Normally you've got morning wood before you go to pee, not after."  
"It's not morning wood. I just had to think about the hot guy in my bed when I held myself."  
"You're so delicious. Come here." Grabbing Tom he threw him onto the bed towering above him as his right hand went to the younger man's bulge. "You've got the most beautiful cock I've ever see, sweety."

(Sorry guys but my imagination is going crazy...)

Stephen's touch felt so good on him that he couldn't help but thrust up into his palm whilst moaning. "Please fuck me!"  
"How could I ever say no to that?!" Pressing his mouth to Tom's he brushed up his shirt, only briefly breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. Feeling the young man's naked chest against his own he slowly hardened himself, so he trailed kisses down Tom's chest licking and sucking at his nipples before going lower. Eventually he reached the waistband of Tom's shorts. Nervously the young man watched as his lover slowly tugged and revealed the naked skin beneath the fabric. The directors jaw dropped in awe as he quickly shoved the boxers down.  
"Fucking shit, sweety! Oh my God!" Stephen went up on his knees revelling in the view before him.

Grinning shyly Tom noticed that Stephen's cock was twitching inside his pants and a wet spot of precum emerged on the dark fabric. This moment Tom began to lift his arms as well revealing more naked skin.  
"You're fucking perfect!" Stephen dove down and kissed him fiercely even biting at his lower lip.  
Swallowing hard Tom repeated his plea from earlier "Please fuck me!"

 

In no time three lubed up fingers were stretching his hole.  
"You didn't have to do that, sweety."  
"No. But I was curious. And I guess it's not as bad as expected."  
"You're amazing, Tom." He leaned forward and kissed him deeply while his hands were busy to roll on a condom and just when the older man's tongue entered Tom's mouth, his cock entered his hole making him gasp with pleasure.   
Their lovemaking was slow and tender. Stephen lay on Tom's chest, the young man's cock squeezed between them as their hips met in slow circles.   
Lifting Tom's legs up to his shoulders Stephen changed the angle and Tom screamed. He still was astound that the young man's prostate was so sensitive. Within a few minutes he felt cum spill between them and the tight hole grabbing his cock got even tighter, so he soon followed Tom's orgasm.

 

They cooked lunch together before retreating back to bed where Stephen spent most of the afternoon caressing Tom's naked pubic bone before they fucked again, doggy style this time and way rougher. 

 

It was 7.30 when they stood at Tom's door hugging and kissing. Their mouths still tasted like each other's cum. Stephen had never tried the pineapple thing before and just as Tom quite enjoyed it as well.

"I've given you the address. I'll see you there tomorrow evening, my sweet boy."  
"Okay, Stephen. I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too. You're not mad that I'm leaving."  
"No... Maybe a little. But I understand that you can't show up in your clothes from Saturday at the shoot tomorrow. What will your wife think where you've been?"  
"At Huge's. She left the party early, I told her I'd stay longer and before I came to yours I texted her saying I'd stay the night."  
"And she does believe you?"  
"Yes. Why shouldn't she?"  
"Have you done this before?"  
"What?"  
"Having a lover and lying to her."  
"Yes. Although no-one has been like you. I love you, Tom." He leaned in and they kissed again. "Tomorrow. I'll text you when I'm on the way. Good luck with your rehearsals tomorrow."  
"Thank you." They kissed again deeply before Stephen left.


	4. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting kinkier now...

The rehearsals were great, Tom got along fantastic with the rest of the cast. The play was extraordinary and they couldn't wait for it to premier although it had only been the first day of rehearsals. Tom was playing a young Scottish soldier in the World War II who fell in love with a German girl. Lots of drama would follow that.

With a huge smile on his face he packed a few things and waited for Stephen to send him a text or call. They had agreed they'd meet outside the flat tonight. Stephen would show him around and give him his own key then.   
He made dinner at around six but couldn't eat much, so he packed it up as well and thought he could eat it with Stephen later. Right when he finished cleaning up his phone vibrated.  
-Finished early. Can't wait to see you. Meet you there.-  
-Great.- Tom was overjoyed that Stephen had finished early for him so they could spend more time together. Quickly grabbing his stuff Tom headed to the Tube, his nervousness growing with every foot he got closer to his destination.

He walked the last bit and eventually stood in front of a ten-story house. Looking up Tom wondered on which floor Stephen's flat lay. Hyde Park was just four blocks down the street and expensive cars were filling the street, nevermind the people walking about in their designer clothes. A car honking ripped him from his stupor and he had to grin when he saw Stephen pull up to the curb.  
The window rolled down and Stephen smiled at him "Jump in, Tom. We'll park the car then I'll bring you upstairs."

Throwing his bag in the boot he jumped into the passenger seat leaning in and kissing his lover's cheek as he already had set the car back in motion. They drove around the block and entered an underground car park from where they took the elevator to the tenth floor. Of course.

Unlocking the door Stephen held it open for him. Smiling at him Tom passed him and entered the long hallway. Together they walked into a wast living/dining room with floor to ceiling windows. His jaw dropping Tom stared out the huge windows.  
"Do you like it, sweety."  
"It's gorgeous. And you are sure that you want me here?"  
"Absolutely. But there's one condition."  
Raising his eyebrow Tom looked at him expectantly.  
"You have to be naked."  
"All the time?" Tom wasn't sure whether to be shocked or amused. Or was it a joke?  
"Mhmm. Come here." He tugged his young lover closer and lifted his shirt over his head before opening his jeans and shoving them down along with his undies.  
"What about you? Do I have to be naked when you're dressed?"  
"I'd love that." Stephen smiled ogling the young man's body.  
Stepping out of his shoes, socks and pants Tom finally stood naked before him. "Perv!" Taking a step closer Tom reached for Stephen's bulge whilst leaning in for a kiss.  
"Your so perfect. Oh, by the way, I've got my test results. I'm clean."  
"Great. Where's the bedroom?"  
"Not yet, sweety. I have to make a few phone calls then I'll be all yours." Kissing his forehead Stephen turned and entered another room probably his office. Shrugging his shoulders Tom got the boxes with dinner from his bag and searched for the kitchen. Would Stephen really insist he'd be naked all the time? Surely not.

 

Half an hour later Tom had explored all the rooms of the flat and he loved it. It was modern but not sterile. His highlight was the jacuzzi overlooking the city. Getting bored he headed to the room Stephen had disappeared in and peaked in through a gap in the door. Tom listened a little understanding his lover was talking about a future movie project with someone. Shrugging his shoulders he headed to the kitchen and put one of the boxes into the microwave and ate a little.

 

Another 30 minutes later Stephen was still in his office, Tom meanwhile had explored every drawer and wardrobe in the bedroom, well, one dresser was left.  
The top drawer was filled with underwear and socks, the next one had shirts in them, then sports clothes and finally the lowest... Wide-eyed Tom stared at the collection of sex toys, although he had no idea what half of them were for. Grabbing a silver cock ring he found that it was attached to a device with 6 others. Well, it surely would go on the cock but what on earth for.   
"Stephen?" He slowly got frustrated as he had been there for over an hour and all he had gotten so far was a kiss. His dick had been hard for at least 15 minutes and only because he had to be naked. Well, either he pulled on some clothes or he had some fun himself. Deciding on the second option he grabbed a medium-sized butt plug from the drawer and headed to the bed. He'd already found the lube in one of the drawers and now he got it. 

 

Bend over the back of the leather sofa in the living room he started to finger his own hole. Of course he'd done it before but not when his boyfriend was next door. He'd carefully decided on the position as the first thing Stephen would see when he opened the door was him with his fingers in his butt.   
Eventually he had four fingers inside his clenching hole but there was still no sign of Stephen. Sighing he grabbed the plug and covered it with lube. He'd never used one but seen it in porn numerous times, although some of the guys took massive ones bigger than any cock he'd ever seen.  
He teased himself with the hard plastic a little and just when he pushed in the thickest part Stephen came in.

"Fucking shit, sweety. What are you doing?"  
"Having some... AAAAH... fun." He got back upright as he said that and the plug was just long enough to tease his prostate a little.  
"My bad boy!" Stephen got closer to him as Tom turned towards him showing him his erection. "In a moment, sweety. But I'm starving. Let's order something."  
"There's still some pasta with salmon in the fridge. You just have to warm it up."

 

While Stephen sat at the dining table eating Tom stood (for obvious reasons) at the window looking out.  
"So you've explored our bedroom already?"  
Smiling shyly Tom turned a little "Sorry. I was just bored. And aroused, I guess."  
"That's okay. I'd like to introduce you to some of those toys. Are you up for that?"  
"Ahm, sure. You aren't a sadist or something like that?"  
"No." Finishing the last fork Stephen stood up. "Get that lube and sit on the table. I want my desert."

Eagerly Tom sprinted over to the sofa getting the lube while Stephen got rid of the plate. When the older man was coming back in Tom stood by the table looking at it.  
"Hop on, sweety. I'd like to fuck you now. Except you don't want to."  
With a brief shake of his head Tom turned around and lifted himself on the table letting out a desperate sound as the plug moved inside him.  
Taking off his shirt Stephen got closer and pushed him onto his back before opening his pants and tugging out his own erection. Coating his cock in lube he reached for the plug and tugged it out before slowly thrusting into his young lover.

Placing his lover's long legs on his shoulders Stephen made sure he'd thrust in as deeply as possible filling Tom's greedy hole. Like that he fucked him very slowly at the beginning and when Tom came for the first time he accelerated his pace pounding into the actor quite roughly until his second and more intense orgasm was triggered. Tom's sperm spurted all over his chest, face and even the table, he didn't think he'd ever cum that hard before.  
In his post-orgasmic haze he noticed Stephen coming as well and unlike the last times he felt his lover's hot seed spread inside him. 

Carefully pulling out a bit later Stephen watched in wonder how his whitish spunk dripped from Tom's clenching hole. This boy really was perfection. Leaning down he kissed and licked away the thick strands of his lover's cum on his belly, chest and face.  
"You look like an angel. All spent and covered in your own seed." French-kissing his lover he slowly tugged him up and on his feet.   
Shuddering Tom let out a groan when he felt the cooling seed of his lover running down his thigh. Soooo good.  
"Can we try the jacuzzi?" Tom stood on shaky legs.  
"Absolutely, sweet boy. Come on."

 

While the water filled they stood close by kissing all the time until the tub was full. Climbing in first Stephen helped Tom in as his legs were still a bit wobbly.  
They sat for a while in silence enjoying the bubbles massaging their skin until it automatically turned off. Tom rolled to his side a little cuddling against Stephen with a sigh.  
"Everything okay, sweety?"  
"Mmhm. Perfect, actually."  
"Great." Running his fingers through Tom's curls Stephen tugged him closer. "Sweety?"  
"Yes. Stephen." He emphasised the last word.  
"Your amazing going along with my no-hair-kink. Thanks for that. Is there anything you'd like me to do?"  
Furrowing his brows Tom looked at him slightly confused "Like what?"  
"I don't know. Wear specific underwear, tying you down. Stuff like that."  
"I've never been tied down." Tom chuckled while thinking about anything he wanted to try but had never trusted a lover enough. "Have you ever fisted someone?"  
"Actually, yes. Would you like to try that?"  
"I don't know." He couldn't help but blush.   
"You don't need to be embarrassed, sweety. If you want to try that we can do it, although it takes some practise. Anything else?"  
"Not that I can think of right now. But I love cuddling. I love to be taken care of after sex."  
"I certainly can do that, my sweet boy."

Again a moment of silence followed and Tom could sense that there was something on Stephen's mind. Hugging the older man Tom straddled him bringing their flaccid cocks together in the hot water. "Tell me what's on your mind."  
Raising an eyebrow Stephen looked at him questioningly.  
"I know there's something bothering you. Tell me." Tom encouraged him.  
"I don't want that you find me weird." He slowly shook his head.  
"I won't. I promise." Tom leaned closer looking him deeply in the eye.  
"Okay. Fine. I... Would you... Damn." He sighed. "I'd like it you'd call me 'daddy'."   
Not quite understanding Tom looked at him confused "Daddy? Why?"  
"I don't know. Great. Now you think I'm a weirdo."  
"No... Daddy." It felt strange on his tongue.  
"Don't tease me, sweety."  
"I'd never." Tom grinned whilst rubbing his front against Stephen's.  
"I think it's because I like to take care for my lovers and you just saying that you liked to be cared for, I just thought I'd tell you."  
"Okay, daddy." It fell quite easily off his tongue.  
"Really. But if it reminds you of your father...," he trailed off.  
"No. I haven't called him daddy in like 20 years." Stroking his older lover's face Tom leaned in and kissed him slowly getting hard again.  
"You haven't had enough, yet?"  
"No, daddy. I'll never have enough of your cum inside me."

 

Half an hour later Tom lay all spent on Stephen's chest. The older man's cum drying between his butt cheeks and against his balls.  
"We're all sticky again, sweet boy. Now we need to wash again."  
"I don't mind being sticky." Kissing a spot were his cum was drying against Stephen's chest he chuckled lightly "You, daddy?"  
"Oh, shut it, you! You nearly made me cum way too early with moaning 'daddy' all the time. You fucking tease."  
"But you wanted me to call you that!" Tom protested although he knew Stephen was right. He had noticed how it had his lover get going so he had said it every time he moaned.  
"Bad boys get a spanking, sweety." He landed a gentle slap on Tom's bottom.  
Not knowing if to be aroused or shocked by the threat, the young man cuddled even closer into his lover. "No. I'll be good."

They talked about their days for a bit whilst cuddling all the time. Eventually they kissed each other or stroked over the other's skin.  
"Have you ever had sex with a girl?"  
"No."  
"Never?!" Stephen sounded shocked.  
"I guess I never found them attractive. I always knew I was gay. Wasn't easy at an all boy school."  
"I'd imagine. Did anybody notice?"  
"That I liked going into the common showers and got hard whilst watching the other boys?"  
Shrugging his shoulders Stephen stroked over the soft skin of his lover's neck.  
"Good thing was we were all teenagers, so everyone got hard at some inappropriate time. Nevermind in the mornings." Grinning and shaking his head he added "There were mornings were 5 out of 6 guys in my dorm woke with sticky pyjama pants after a wet dream."

Stephen looks at him kind of shocked but he just shrugs "Best were the common wank-offs. There was a pic of a naked woman and everyone put their dick out and who'd come first and last would have to do some ridiculous task. Got to see a lot of dicks like that."  
"My filthy boy!"  
Punching him lightly Tom continued "The worst were the showers after playing rugby. There was a lot of touching, clapping each other on the shoulders and so on. I always took the shower in the corner where I could hide it if I got too excited. I lost my virginity in that shower."  
"What?!"

Tom chuckled a little uneasy. "I was 17 and Alex had caught me staring at the cocks during a wank session, so he took me aside and told me he was gay too. We were together secretly for a while and one afternoon we bought lube and sneaked into the locker room but there it was too weird, so we did it in the shower."  
"He penetrated you?"  
"Yes. But we also tried the other way round. We still are friends actually but our universities were too far apart to keep our relationship up. He lives in Canada now."  
"I'm jealous of him."  
"Why? Do you want me to fuck you too?" Tom teased.  
"Hell, no. With that huge cock! No, because he's been the first for you."  
"Who was yours?"  
"Well, I guess I was a late bloomer. I was 18 when there was this girl, she..."  
"I actually meant your first guy. Daddy." Tom interrupted him.  
"That was much later. I was drunk one night. I've just got divorced from my first wife and just had to kill some pain. I don't remember much but the morning after I lay in bed next to him, a guy called Peter, and wondered if I perhaps was gay."  
"What a bad story." Tom yawned and cuddled into Stephen's chest. "Have you ever been fucked?"   
"Yes. Once, but I hated it."  
A sigh came as answer from Tom and Stephen felt his breathing even out and a bit later there were the tiny snores he always loved to hear from his young lover.

 

During the rest of the week Tom was usually already asleep when Stephen got home. It were the last days of shooting and he had to finish but Tom didn't mind as when he woke up his boyfriend always was there holding him.   
They usually got up together, showered, made breakfast and headed downstairs where they usually parted with a chaste kiss.

 

Friday morning Tom woke alone in bed. Wondering if Stephen even had slept there he turned around groaning as his morning wood rubbed against the sheets. The bed beside him was still warm, so he quickly stood up and looked for his lover.  
"Stephen?" No answer and the flat was quiet. "Daddy?" He had gotten used to it by now although he found it a bit strange, yet somehow he had convinced himself it was just a petname like sweetheart or darling.   
His cock ached and he knew he had to wank off if he didn't find Stephen. After all it had been 4 days since their last time. He walked from the bathroom to the kitchen into the living room "Daddy?" but there was still no sign.   
Carefully opening the door to Stephen's office he saw him sitting there behind his computer.  
"Morning, daddy. There you are." Tom stepped up close to the desk.  
The older man looked up at him with a tired smile. "Hi, sweety."  
"Didn't sleep much, did you?"  
"No, I only got home 4 hours ago." He leaned back in his chair rubbing his hands over his face.   
"Poor daddy. Maybe I can help you relieve some stress." The moment Tom's throbbing hard-on appeared from behind his computer screen Stephen licked his lips.  
"That's a good idea, my sweet boy. Come here. Hands against the window and bend over a little."  
"What?"  
"I want to fuck you against the window."

 

And that was what they did. Tom's palms flat against the window Stephen took him hard after preparing him the slightest bit. They fucked like animals as they watched the rain fall against the floor-to-ceiling windows. And then Tom came shooting his sticky seed against the glass where the milky fluid ran slowly down.  
"You filthy boy!" Stephen joked just before he came inside him with a grunt.

Still panting hard they remained in that position for a while until Stephen started swearing.  
"Fucking shit! I'm really sorry, sweety, I know how much you need the cuddling afterwards but I have to be on set in half an hour." Reluctantly he took a step back his flaccid cock slipping from Tom's hole followed by a huge load of come and lube dripping to the floor and running down his young lover's thighs.  
"It's alright, daddy. I understand." He slowly turned still amazed by the way his spunk clung to the window.  
"You've got the day off, don't you?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
"Then be a good boy and clean up this mess." Stephen French kissed him before eventually turning around "Oh, tonight is the wrap party. You have to come. I'll have you send the address. Meet you there, sweety." They kissed again before the director finally left.

Sighing Tom grabbed a few hankies from Stephen's desk wiping his ass clean before heading to the window. In wonder he collected some spunk with his fingers and licked it off. "This is ridiculous," he thought whilst starting to wipe the cum away. But with the hankies he just smeared it all over the glass.  
"Later," he said out loud before heading to the bathroom where he took a long, hot bath watching the raindrops fall on London, entirely content with his relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still lots of fluff but soon this will turn way darker...


	5. Kinky Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the chapter title says it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we enter the dub-con/non-con elements of the story.  
> Also, is Stephen showing his true face?

It was still early afternoon and Tom had cleaned the entire flat and gone grocery shopping for the weekend. Bored he lay on the sofa in his jeans and a t-shirt. Stephen wasn't home so why lie around naked?

Grabbing the script for his play he spent the next two hours learning his lines, although he knew them quite well already. As he had skipped lunch his stomach growled at about 4.30, so he went to make some food before cleaning up.  
Just when he turned on the telly his phone went off with a new text message. He didn't know the number but soon knew who had ordered the person to text him.  
-Wrap party tonight at Hilldale Club, 10 pm.-  
10 pm? That was still four hours away!

There wasn't anything good on the telly so he soon turned it off again sighing. Checking his e-mails he quickly decided on doing some research. Typing "daddy kink" into Google he waited. Searching several sides he soon found that this was mostly part of a BDSM relationship but so far Stephen hadn't set rules or had punished him, not that he wanted to be, anyway. Shaking his head he turned his computer off again as an idea crossed his mind. Quickly undressing he headed to the bedroom where he jumped onto bed and took a picture from his head downwards while his other hand stroked his cock. He sent it to Stephen typing  
-I'm bored, daddy.-  
He kept stroking himself as it felt rather good and once he was fully hard he took another picture.  
-I'll have some fun without you, daddy.- 

While he masturbated he always kept an eye on his phone to make sure he didn't miss a message from his boyfriend. Eventually he came into a hanky before cuddling into bed. Enjoying the heat of the bedding around him he closed his eyes. Then his phone went off. It was Stephen calling.  
"Hello, daddy."  
"Are you trying to kill me, you bad boy."  
"I just felt lonely and bored without you."  
"I didn't allow you to touch yourself, did I?"  
"No, daddy." Furrowing his brows he thought about the articles he'd read earlier. "And you didn't tell me I couldn't."  
"I want to be the one to bring you pleasure!"  
"Stephen, is this some kind of BDSM relationship and I just don't know it?"  
"No, sweety. I'm sorry. It's... Let's talk about it tomorrow. You're coming tonight, aren't you?"  
"Yes, daddy. Will you pick me up?"  
"No. We'll meet there. But I'll surely take you home. Sweety?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
"Would you wear something for me tonight?"  
"Sure?" Slightly confused Tom furrowed his brows.  
"The butt plug you wore the other day and bring that leather strap with the metal rings, will you?"  
"Okay, daddy. What is that for?"  
"You'll see, sweety. And no underwear!"  
"Perv!" Tom chuckled.  
"Gotta go, sweety. See you later."  
"Bye, daddy."  
Slightly confused by their conversation Tom cuddled into the sheets again, he still had enough time to get ready.

 

At 9.15 pm Tom started to prepare by stretching himself for the plug. When it finally was in he went for a cold shower to come down again a little before he got dressed in black slacks, a white button-down shirt, socks, shoes and his leather jacket. No underwear just as Stephen had told him to. He'd surely get fucked at the club!  
Also he took the weird looking metal rings in his jacket still clueless what they were for. Earlier he had tried to put them on his cock but the first ring was too big and the last one rather small. Shrugging his shoulders he just shoved it into his pocket before leaving the flat.

He had gone commando before but never with a butt plug in his ass. It felt weird as he stood in the Tube among all those strangers while he slowly felt his arousal grow again as the device shifted in his backside. Finally he reached his stop but unfortunately the station didn't have any escalators and by the time he reached the street level he was fully hard. Reaching into his pant pocket he tugged his dick to the side holding it down to keep his secret. He'd kill Stephen for making him wear the plug in public! Well, he'd just go to the loo and take it out.

 

The party was already going when he entered. Some of his co-stars greeted him but nobody really talked to him, so he just stood in the corner sipping at his whiskey waiting for Stephen. His cock had gone flaccid again, so he had decided to leave the plug in in order not to disappoint his lover. The only thing was, he couldn't sit down or even dance with it unless he wanted to get an erection again.  
"Oh, hi Tom!" Kristen, the lead actress came up to him "You're looking hot in that shirt. How are you?"  
"Thanks. You too. I'm great. I've actually got a new role."  
They casually talked for at least 30 minutes when a male voice interrupted them. "Kristen, hi. Tom." Stephen came up to greet them kissing her cheek and shaking Tom's hand although Tom had hoped for something more.   
They made more small talk until Stephen pulled Kristen away but not before dropping a little note into Tom's pocket.

With shaky fingers he unfolded the paper and a gasp left his lips as he read it.

  
_Meet you in the storage closet in 10 minutes. Take your pants off already._

The 10 minutes seemed to last hours but finally Tom headed back there and glancing around to make sure nobody was seeing him he quickly slipped into the small room filled with booze. Hiding behind a shelf he slowly opened his pants and dropped them, a moment later the door opened and Stephen came in.  
Locking the door he quickly went over to Tom. He grabbed his lover's head and passionately kissed him. "I've missed you, sweety."  
"I've missed you too. Daddy."  
Stephen let out a muffled moan as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Have you brought what I told you?"  
"Yes." Tom reached into his jacket and brought out the weird device.  
"Excellent. Such a good boy." Taking it from him, the director got on his knees in front of his young lover and swallowed Tom's semi-hard cock almost in one go.   
Desperately whining Tom threw back his head enjoying every second but as fast as Stephen's warm mouth had enveloped him it was gone again. Looking down his body Tom just in time caught Stephen pushing the largest ring over his cock and balls and the smaller ones were pushed onto his cock, the smallest one resting against the head of his cock.

"What are you doing?" His voice shaky Tom stared down at Stephen.  
"I'll help you to learn to behave. My filthy boy." The older man winked at him as he pulled a padlock from his trousers.  
"But... No. I... What is this? Are you punishing me?" Tom felt confused. "You said this wasn't a BDSM relationship."  
"And it isn't. I'm your daddy and daddies punish their kids if they'd been bad." With that he put the padlock through the the smallest ring before connecting it with the largest one currently squeezing Tom's cock and balls together. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. And now be a good boy and turn around and bend over."

When Tom was oblivious to what the ring thing did he knew the moment Stephen's cock entered him. He was trapped! While Stephen fucked him roughly which he usually enjoyed he experienced first hand what the device was for. Especially when the director's cock rubbed over his prostate he whined miserably.  
Eventually it hurt so much that he couldn't take it anymore. "Please, daddy, take it off. It hurts. Please."  
He had been so focused on his pain that he hadn't noticed how close his lover already was and when he heard him begging it was enough for him to trigger his orgasm.  
Tears running down his face Tom felt Stephen's cock slide out but a second later it was replaced by the plug again.  
"This will keep my seed inside you, my sweet boy." Stephen zipped his pants up again "Come on let's go partying with the others."

When Tom didn't move he tugged him upright again and turned him around seeing the young man's tears. "Oh, sweety. Shhhhh. You have to learn that this," he cupped Tom's genitals "is mine and you won't touch it unless I allow it. And the best way to learn is pain." He tugged him into a tight embrace soothing him until the tears were gone.   
From outside the music was getting louder when Stephen bent down to pull up Tom's pants again. He even zipped them up again stuffing his young lover's shirt in. "Now You're looking good again. Come on let's dance a little."

Like a robot Tom followed Stephen out again. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Luckily his erection had deflated a little already so it wasn't that painful anymore.   
The rest of the evening felt surreal to him. He danced with several people and with every move he felt the plug and the rings trapping his manhood. 

 

They left the party at about 3 am, (not soon enough for Tom, obviously). Tom left first as Stephen had told him to go and wait by the car. Moments later Stephen followed and they got in. Tom still felt weird and what startled him the most he couldn't pinpoint that feeling.   
All the way to their flat he sat there quietly listening to Stephen telling him about the last day of shooting. They took the elevator up to the flat when Tom realised what some of his feelings were. A large part was shame, shame that he had disappointed his lover, plus the shame of having to walk around with his cock confined and a plug up his ass. He felt humiliated. That was the right word.  
He'd never been at someone's mercy like that and he didn't know if he liked it. Somehow it felt hot to wear those things and only Stephen knowing but on the other hand it felt so humiliating. What if some girl had become too bold and touched him there?!  
Maybe it was the exhaustion as well but probably it was the realisation of what Stephen had done to / with him when his tears started falling. Like a baby he began to sob just when they reached the top floor.

"Sweety? What's wrong? Shhhh." Stephen was at his side immediately hugging him close while leading him into the flat.   
Tom didn't really notice much as Stephen pulled him along taking off his jacket and shoes before guiding him to their bed where he held him close stroking his curls until Tom's tears slowly subsided.  
"Shhhhh. My sweet boy. Don't cry. Daddy's here. Shhhh."   
Stephen said that on a loop until his young lover's voice whispered against his chest "I'm sorry, daddy."  
"Why, sweety?" He still held him to his chest soothing him.  
"I've disappointed you."  
"That's alright, sweety. You're still learning. Do you want me to make you feel better?"  
"Yes, please, daddy."  
"Okay." 

Stephen rolled him to his back before slowly unbuttoning his lover's shirt. Kissing his chest he opened Tom's pants and shoved them down along with his socks. He pulled a tiny key from his own pocket which he used to open the padlock.   
Sighing in relief Tom watched the metal rings being removed from his cock.  
"So beautiful, my sweet boy. Spread your legs for daddy." Automatically Tom did just that bending his knees to make sure Stephen got a good look (and angle) to his hole.  
"My perfect, little boy. Do you want daddy to make you cum?"  
Eagerly nodding he supressed a moan.  
"What's the magic word?" Stephen's fingers worked Tom's cock to hardness.  
"Please, daddy."  
"Please, what?" Stephen smeared his precum over the head of Tom's cock.  
"Please, daddy, fuck me and make me cum."  
"Such a good boy."

With a quick tug the plug was gone and Stephen thrusting in without using any lube. Luckily he was still wet from the cum and lube inside him. Stephen made sure to brush Tom's prostate with every thrust making the young man orgasm all too soon.   
Continuing to pound into his lover he soon triggered another orgasm that made Tom's eyes water before he came himself. He collapsed on his lover smearing the young man's spunk over both their chests while he kissed and cuddled him and also making sure his softening cock stayed in his hole.  
Tom's eyes were closed and occasionally small whines fell from his lips as Stephen kissed and cuddled him.  
"You feeling better, sweety?" A brief nod was all the answer he got. "You want me to pull out?" Another nod. "Okay." 

Slowly getting to his knees he watched in wonder as a massive load of cum basically shot out after his cock and he wondered how that would look with not only two loads but more. Groaning he fell on bed next to Tom cuddling him again, he knew his lover needed that right now.

 

In the morning, well, afternoon really Tom woke with Stephen pressed up against his back.  
"Hello, sweet boy. How are you feeling?"  
Looking around Tom thought of the previous night and what had happened. "I don't know." He said remembering the confusion he'd felt.  
"I'm sorry, sweety for not being more specific about this 'daddy' thing. I hope I didn't scare you off." Shrugging his shoulders Tom stared out the window.  
"I should have explained it better, set the rules. You've asked if it was a BDSM relationship and I said 'no'. And that's the truth, although some people surely will disagree with me. But I don't see it as such. There will be some rules, like don't touch yourself without my permission. But I'm not into bondage or nipple clamps or stuff like that."  
"And if I don't want that?" He loved Stephen but last night had been a bit much.  
"Then we'll work something out. How about I tell you the rules I want you to obey and you tell me if you can do that or not?"  
"Okay," it sounded reasonable, so he agreed.  
"Great. Well, I guess number one is that I want you naked in the flat all the time. Can you do that?"  
"I guess. But it's kind of weird. What if I'm cold?"  
"Just tell me and I'll take care of you."  
"Why do I have to be naked all the time?"  
"Because I want to see my pretty boy."  
"Alright. I'll try but I can't promise anything."  
"That's perfectly okay. Second rule: you won't touch yourself unless I allow it or tell you to."  
"Why? It's my body. And what if you're gone for a while?"  
"Because you're mine and so is your body. And let's worry about the second once the time comes."  
"Okay. I'll try. But that sounds very dom like."  
"I'm your daddy and good boys obey their daddy." Tom gave him the raised eyebrow. "Yeah, it's perhaps like a dom but not exactly."  
"So what if you catch me wanking?"  
"Then the cage gets put on again."  
"Cage?"  
"What you wore last night. It's a cock cage."  
"Oh. What else?"

Wrapping an arm tightly around Tom he hugged his lover close.  
"I want you to respect me and make me proud. That's all I expect. Is there something you want from me?"  
"If I'm yours, you have to be mine as well. So no sex with anyone else. Not even your wife. And never ever hit me."  
"Not a tiny spanking when you've misbehaved?" Teasingly he squeezed Tom's butt cheek.  
"I've never tried that. But I actually meant like hitting me in the face."  
"Alright. Anything else?"  
"Just be there for me. Okay?"  
"Sure. After all you're my sweet boy."

They stayed in bed cuddling until they both were starving and just had to eat something. While Stephen put on some boxers Tom stayed naked giving it a try after all it wasn't too difficult just to be naked and if he could please his lover that easily...

 

It was actually easier to be naked all day than he'd expected. At first he wrapped a blanket around him when Stephen was in his office and he knew he would be for a while but after a week it was normal for him to be naked. As soon as he got home he headed to the bedroom taking off his clothes and looking for Stephen who usually sat behind his computer editing but as soon as he saw his young lover walk in he smiled.

In the evenings they usually ended up cuddling on the sofa which often led to sex and Tom was happy. Happier than ever before with a lover.

 

It was a rainy and cold early Octobre day and it had been sunny in the morning, so Tom hadn't taken his umbrella. He had tried to call Stephen from the theatre to perhaps get him to pick him up with the car but of course he hadn't picked up. He still was editing and nothing existed around him then, which normally fascinated him but walking home through the pouring rain he felt a bit angry.  
Once home he stripped off his wet clothes by the door a shiver going through his body and when he entered the living room he knew why. The window he'd opened this morning was still open although he had told Stephen to close it by noon latest.   
"Great. Fucking great!" Annoyed he headed over and closed it. Afterwards he headed straight to the bathroom to warm up in the tub a little. It surely would take at least another two hours until Stephen would come out of his office. 

After his steaming hot bath he felt better but the flat was still freezing cold so he got into sweats and a thick jumer along with fluffy socks. He made tea to warm up further staring at the picture of him and Stephen from their dinner last week. Had it really been six weeks since they'd come together? Over the last weeks Stephen had introduced him to several sex toys he had quite enjoyed actually, even the cock ring he wore the other night. It had felt like his balls would explode and then they did just that covering them both in his cum. He had also let Stephen tie him down and he'd loved every second of that.  
Sipping his tea he didn't notice that he'd gotten himself hard by just thinking about their kinky sex life. Well, probably not that kinky for everyone but for his standards. 

"What's this?"  
He nearly fell off the stool he was sitting on when Stephen's voice suddenly startled him.  
"I was cold, so I..."  
"I mean the hard-on in your pants. Have you been a bad boy?"   
"No, daddy. I just thought about you tying me down." Tom turned to face his lover.  
"You've enjoyed that, haven't you?" Stephen stepped closer and pecked him on the lips.  
"Very much, daddy."  
"Are you still cold?"  
"A bit."  
"Then come on." Stephen grabbed his hand and tugged him to the bedroom. "Take off your clothes."

They both stripped and got under the blanket and Stephen wrapped Tom in his arms and legs rubbing him to warm up faster.  
"You've called earlier. Everything alright?"  
"Yeah, I just thought you maybe could pick me up at the theatre."  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear it."  
"I know. I didn't really think you would. How's the editing going?"  
"Quite well. I'm half way through. However, I'll have to go to Hawaii to do some shots for my other movie that'll come out in two months. I'll leave Sunday for about two to three weeks. Sorry, sweety."  
Disappointed Tom cuddled even closer to him. "It's alright, daddy. We knew this would happen sooner or later. I'll be missing you."  
"I'll miss you, too, my sweet boy." 

They talked about what scenes Stephen would shoot again and why, he'd actually shown Tom a few shots already and it looked great. Afterwards they talked about Tom's play and that it would start in about six weeks.

"Warm enough?" Stephen smiled at him.  
"Yes, daddy. Thank you."  
"So you liked being tied down?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
"Do you mind if I do it again?"  
"Now?" Tom looked at him with wide eyes.  
"If you're alright with it." Stephen caressed his side before teasing his nipples.  
"Alright."

 

In no time Tom's wrists were bound to the headboard, the leather cuffs making it quite comfortable. Unlike the last time Stephen alo put leather cuffs on his ankles and tied his feet down as well.  
"Is that alright, sweety?"  
"Yes." Feeling so vulnerable he started to get aroused, his cock slowly filling with blood. He watched Stephen get the lube and a black butt plug from the drawer, it was bigger than the one they'd used until now. It wasn't too long but thick, thicker than Stephen's cock.   
Catching his lover's insecure glance he smiled "You can do this sweet boy, I know you can."

Carefully avoiding Tom's prostate he started fingering him which aroused the both of them. When eventually four fingers were stretching his hole both their cocks were rock-hard. Slowly Stephen pulled his fingers out before covering the plug in a generous amount of lube and carefully pressed it in.   
The stretch of the thickest part actually hurt a little and Tom whined lightly but then it slipped in.  
"Such a good boy. Taking everything daddy gives him." Stephen towered above him and kissed him passionately. "Do you think we can try something new?"  
"Like?" Tom's eyes were wide with lust and he only wanted to cum really.  
"I've once seen this video and found it hot. I've actually tried that on myself and it's quite nice."  
"What is it?" Tom was impatient like always when he wanted to cum.  
"I'll show you." 

Winking at him Stephen jumped up and again headed to the drawer. A moment later he came back with a small leather satchel which he put on the bed. Staring at it Tom watched his lover open it and ten metal sticks came into view plus there was an syringe. He'd seen quite a big number of porn but he had no idea what this would be for.   
"What is this?"  
"Have you ever heard about sounding or maybe urethral sounding?"  
"You want to stick that into my penis?!" Tom's eyes widened with shock. "Isn't that dangerous?"  
"Not if you do it the right way. I'll show you and just tell me if you like it or not."  
"I don't know, daddy. I'd rather not."  
"It's quite nice actually. I'm pretty sure you'll like it. Come on sweet boy, make daddy proud."  
Maybe it was Stephen's tone or just his wish to please his lover but he eventually agreed.

Nervously he watched Stephen filling the injection with antiseptic lube. Until that moment he didn't even know that existed. Grabbing Tom's cock he brought the tip of the syringe to his slit but stopped when he sensed his lover's nervousness.  
"Shhhhh, sweety. It's alright. It might be a strange feeling at first but I'm sure you'll like it."  
Tugging Tom's foreskin back he carefully inserted the tip and slowly squeezed the fluid in.  
It burnt a little at first but it wasn't too bad actually.   
"That alright?" Stephen asked as he put the syringe away grabbing one of the smallest metal sticks.  
"Yes, daddy."

Then the first stick was inserted and in wonder Tom watched as it disappeared in his cock inch by inch. He could feel it glide down the inside of his cock and it wasn't bad. The feeling was new but not bad.   
The sticks got bigger and bigger and Tom moaned when Stephen inserted yet a bigger one. Holding Tom's cock Stephen grinned down at him.   
"And now I'll show you why it's called sounding." He hit the metal inside him with another one and the thing inside his dick began to vibrate. He screamed on the top of his lungs in pleasure and a bit of pain, it was like nothing he had felt before.  
"Not too bad. Is it?"  
"No. Daddy, please. I need you to fuck me! Make me cum. Please." Tom's voice was shaky and he was desperate.  
"Sure. Just hang on." To Tom's horror he got up and grabbed his phone.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Taking a few pics of my lovely, naked boy for when I'm away. God you're so hot."  
"No! Not like that! What if someone sees it?"  
"Nobody will, sweety. I promise."  
"I'll pose for you later but delete them!" He was getting nervous, he didn't want to be that vulnerable on pictures.   
"Alright, alright, sweety. Calm down." To Tom's relief he put the phone away and was beside him on the bed. "My sweet boy, shhhh. I'd never do anything to hurt you. You want daddy's cock?"  
"Please," Tom nodded really looking like a little insecure boy in that moment with his eyes big and close to tears.  
"Shhhh. You're so cute. Daddy loves you and is soooo proud of you." Gently tugging the metal from his cock he kissed the veiny underside before kneeling between Tom's legs and reaching for the plug. He slowly tugged it out and again Tom whined when the thickest part past his hole.  
"It's alright, sweety. Daddy's gonna make you feel briliant in a moment."

Stephen lubed up his cock and thrust in. When he hit Tom's prostate it was all the young man needed to cum shooting his seed all over both of them.  
"Such a good boy." Slowly thrusting into his lover the director took his time even holding still for a while until Tom got hard again.  
Each stroke against his prostate felt really intense, so he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. Occasionally the word daddy fell from his lips and every thrust after that was rough and perfectly aimed. Soon precum was leaking from his slit again that was when he heard Stephen say "Be a good boy and look at me."  
Blinking his eyes he saw the director was holding his phone again.  
"Fuck, you're so beautiful."  
"No. Please, daddy! Not now!"  
"You look amazing when you're about to fall apart." Stephen showed him the screen with a picture of Stephen's cock disappearing in his butt and precum leaking from his own dick. The next picture was of his chest and face with some cum droplets on them and Tom's facial expression of pure bliss.  
Tom was slightly shocked to see his face in that state, flushed deep red and showing how close he actually was. He was surprised that his sex-face actually looked okay.  
Chuckling he shook his head "Perv!" Not saying anything more he focused on the joy the cock inside him gave him and ignored Stephen holding his mobile. 

A couple of thrusts later Tom felt his balls tighten again and in the next moment a huge amount of sperm shot over both of them again. Hearing Stephen groan he opened his eyes just in time to see his face while he came inside him.   
Both still panting hard Stephen pulled out his cock before quickly pointing his phone between Tom's still spread legs, obviously taking a photo of his seed seeping out of his lover.

Afterwards he cuddled up next to Tom kissing him. "You're amazing. How about a post-orgasmic selfie of us?"  
"Perv," Tom whispered but posed with his lover for the camera.  
They cuddled after Stephen had taken off the bindings until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tom in this story might seem a bit naive but he's quite needy and wants to please his lover in order not to loose him. However, there are people who might take advantage of that...


	6. Lonely Times and Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is away but of course they manage to do some kinky, smutty things.  
> Plus Tom ends up in a tricky situation.

Sunday morning Tom drove Stephen to the airport still feeling the director's sticky seed from their morning sex in his undies. Tom was overjoyed that Stephen had allowed him to drive his car.  
"I'll miss you so much, sweety." He leaned over and kissed him.  
"I can come in with you." Tom suggested.  
"No, sweety. Go back home. Learn your lines." He kissed him again.  
Tom's eyes watered, he didn't want to be alone after having spent each day of the last weeks with his lover.   
"Shhhh. Don't cry, sweety. I'll call you as often as possible." With another kiss Stephen got out, got his bag and disappeared into the airport.

 

Lying on their bed that very afternoon, naked, Tom stared at the photos his lover had sent him the other day. The one with him being fucked was among them but he couldn't look at that because he'd only get aroused. Instead he had their selfie on his screen where they had posed after fucking whilst remembering how good he had felt with Stephen cuddled up against him. Wrapping the sheets around him he cuddled into bed inhaling his lover's lingering scent.

 

It was good that their rehearsals were lasting almost the entire day as he was distracted like that. The first two nights he went back to Stephen's flat but it was just too lonely so he returned to his own little apartment as it reminded him less about his lover, although he also stripped naked as soon as he closed the door behind him out of habit.  
Each morning he had a text from Stephen saying the shooting had taken quite long and he didn't want to wake him. There was also always a phrase like "I love you" or "I miss you". It was hard for Tom as he'd gotten pretty attached to Stephen. He needed him.  
He'd even brought Stephen's pillow from his flat which he usually cuddled up to at night as it helped him fall asleep.

Then finally Saturday early morning his phone rang and startled him from sleep.  
"Hi, sweety. I woke you, didn't I?"  
"Yes, daddy." His voice was still raspy from sleep.  
"Sorry. But I needed to hear you."  
For a while they talked about their week and what had been going on until Stephen asked "Have you ever had phone sex?"  
"No, daddy." Tom could already feel his blood rushing into his cock.  
"Great. Then I'll be your first, sweety. Get the lube and in the drawer there are dildos and vibrators. Just pick one you like."  
"Ahm, daddy, I'm not at yours. It was too lonely without you."  
"Oh. Do you have a vibrator or something?"  
"No, daddy."  
"Well, then your hands will have to suffice. Got some lube?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
"Okay. Take it and lie on your belly. Let's see how many of your fingers you can take."

Both moaning into their phones they masturbated in their own way. Stephen simply stroking his cock while Tom had his fingers in his butt whilst thrusting into his mattress.  
"Oh, sweety. Fuck. How many fingers do you have in your tight, little hole?"  
"Three. Aaaaah! DADDY!"  
"Do you think you can take another one?"  
"Hmmmm." Tom just whined.  
"What was that? Come on sweety you can do it!"  
A loud cry came from his young lover and he knew that he'd just thrust the forth finger in. It was all it took to make Stephen come in his hotel room. Tom, however, was shaking with need. Although his fingers felt good, it wasn't enough to make him cum.  
"Please, daddy. I need to cum."  
"Then do, sweety."  
"Caaaaan't. Fuuuuuck!"  
"Why not?"  
"It's not deep enough. I need more."  
"Well, then roll to your side, sweety and rub your magnificent cock."  
"Okay, daddy." He did and only after two strokes he shot his seed all over his bed.

As they couldn't cuddle Stephen stayed on the phone soothing and praising his lover until he heard his quiet snores through the phone. "Sleep a bit more, sweety. I'll call you again later."

 

When Tom woke up three hours later he found a text on his phone.  
-I'll call you once I'm up. Go to my place and be a good boy. You know what I mean.-

Not bothering to shower he grabbed some groceries, got dressed and headed over to Stephen's flat.  
Naked in the kitchen he made his breakfast / lunch waiting for his lover to call. He knew it possibly wouldn't be before late afternoon or early evening but he couldn't wait nevertheless.   
Eventually he turned on the telly and the Nintendo to distract himself. Still it seemed to take forever until finally the phone rang at 4.47. Jumping to his feet Tom grabbed the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, sweety. Have you been a good boy?"  
"Yes, daddy!"  
"So you're naked?"  
"Yes."  
"Good then go to my office and turn on the computer."  
"What for, daddy?"  
"I want to see my pretty boy."

 

A bit later Tom was sitting in front of Stephen's computer looking at his lover on the screen. They talked about their weeks once more and Tom explained why he couldn't stay at the flat without his lover. They were just talking about a major scene which Stephen would re-shoot on Monday when the director suddenly said "Touch your magnificent cock for me, sweety."  
"Daddy!" Tom said in a fake shocked way but nevertheless scooting back a little with the chair to give Stephen a better view.  
"Be my good boy."

Only five minutes later they both sat in front of their computers wanking, Tom naked and Stephen still fully clothed, only his cock bared.  
"Oh, daddy!" Tom was close, precum already leaking from his tip.  
"Good boy. Now stop!"  
"What?!" Furrowing his brows he stared at the screen.  
"Go to the bedroom and get some lube and a vibrator. I want you to come without touching your cock."  
"Perv!" Shaking his head laughing Tom quickly got up from the chair, his erection almost touching his belly, and left the office.

Tom hurried to the bedroom grabbing the lube and the first vibrator without looking at it really. In less then a minute he was back in Stephen's office.  
"Ambitious, sweety."  
Confused staring at his lover he eventually looked at the vibrator. Shit! It was massive, even bigger then his own hard cock. Swallowing hard he thought about running back to the bedroom to exchange it for a smaller one but his lover's curious gaze made him think he at least could try.  
"Now stretch yourself for me. Ass to the screen, sweety."  
"Okay, daddy. But I'm not sure if I can take that." He pointed to the toy.  
"Then why choose it? I know you can. You're a good boy."

15 minutes later Tom had four of his fingers in his butt hole stretching himself as good as possible. He surely needed more stretching to make it feel good but Stephen got impatient and interrupted him.   
"Go on, sweety. You're surely loose enough now. Shove it in."   
With shaky fingers Tom grabbed the hard plastic bathing it in lube and then brought it to his hole. The stretch of the thick toy was slightly painful and made him wince but it actually glided in rather easily.  
"Such a good boy. Now turn around and look at me. I want to see your face when you come."  
"Fuuuuuck!" Moving with the thick vibrator up his butt wasn't a good idea but eventually he faced the screen again.  
"Such a filthy mouth. Bad boy! Now turn it on."

Reaching behind him he searched for the switch and eventually found it, however, he had no idea the thing had another one for slower vibrations. So when he pressed it and the toy came to life his knees almost buckled as the vibrations shook him to the core. Steadying himself with his hands on the desk he just about stopped himself from falling. It took only seconds before his cock started shooting thick ropes of cum all over the floor, desk and his chest. Hearing Stephen groan he knew his lover was coming as well. 

First it felt good but Tom realised this wasn't a normal orgasm as he still shot cum all over the place after almost a minute and the whole thing started to become painful. Whining in pain he reached behind him to turn it off but hitting the wrong switch only the intervals of the vibrations changed from a steady buzzing to a thrusting variation.  
"FUUUUUUUCK!" His knees buckled with the new sensation and he sank to the floor. 

Instead of just tugging it out he pressed even more buttons making it worse and by the time he finally managed to turn it off his balls were dry. Cursing he knelt on the floor his whole body shaking.   
"Sweety? Sweety? You alright?!"  
First he didn't even hear his lover's concerned voice but eventually managed a quiet "Yes".  
"Can you get up, sweety? I want to see your hole when you tug the vibrator out."  
The answer was just a small whimper but Tom managed to get to his shaky feet nonetheless.  
"My pretty boy. I'm so proud of you."  
With his last strength he managed to turn again and pull the toy out.  
"Holy shit, sweety. God, how I'd love to be with you."  
"Daddy," nothing but a whisper. Not bothering about the mess he'd make he fell onto the leather office chair staring at the screen with hooded eyes.  
"Good boy. I love you, sweety."  
"I love you, too, daddy." His voice was thin and his entire body was still shaking.  
Knowing that his young lover needed the after care now he continued to praise him until Tom's eyes eventually fell closed and he started to snore.

 

When he woke up again he was freezing. At first he didn't quite remember what had happened, not until he saw the toy lying on the floor and the mess he had made. The floor beneath him was covered with white spots of cum as was his lover's desk, keyboard and even the screen had some droplets on it.  
"Fuck." Rolling the chair closer to the desk he felt the wetness at his butt. "Thank God that's leather," he thought as he stared at the message on the screen.

  
_You're fucking amazing, sweety. I love you, soooooooooo much._  
 _P.S. You're so cute when you're passed out from orgasming._

 

After a long hot bath Tom set out to clean the mess he’d made in Stephen’s office. Filling a bucket with hot water he grabbed a cloth and headed into the room. He started cleaning the screen, keyboard, and desk before continuing with the floor and eventually he cleaned the chair.   
In slight shock he stared at the white cloth before putting it into the bucket as there was a bit of red on it. Had he been bleeding? Remembering the pain on inserting the toy, he carefully reached behind him touching his slightly sore hole. But despite the soreness there was nothing. If he had bled, it had stopped already again.   
When he had finally cleaned everything up, he grabbed the thick toy and carried it to the bathroom. Had that huge thing really been inside him?! 

That night he decided to stay at Stephen’s as he was way too tired and exhausted to go back home. So he lay naked on the sofa curled up in a blanket and watched a movie when his phone rang. First he thought it would be Stephen but it actually was his sister.   
„Where the fuck are you?“   
Shit! He’d totally forgotten that they wanted to go to the cinema. „Ahm, I’m at a friend’s. He needed me. Sorry, I should have called.“   
„Great. But now I’ve already bought the tickets. Can’t we meet at the cinema then?“   
He didn’t really want to but he didn’t want to disappoint his sister either. „Alright. See you there in 30 minutes.“ 

Despite him not wanting to go he had a great evening with his sister, only his sore butt made him feel a little uncomfortable from time to time. The movie was great though and afterwards they went to a pub where they drank until the place closed. He took his little sister home with him and they fell asleep lying next to each other in his bed. 

 

The next morning Tom woke with a hangover his head hurt and he had a funny taste in his mouth. Groaning lightly he rolled to his side.   
„Morning, brother. Slept well?“   
„What the fuck are you doing here?“ Blinking his eyes he stared at her for a moment before his memory returned to him.   
Giggling she jumped onto bed beside him. „Shouldn’t have drunk that much, brother.“ She handed him a pill and reached for the glass of water on the night stand.   
Gratefully Tom grabbed both and downed the pill.   
„So who’s Stephen?“   
He nearly spat the water across the room. „What?!“   
„Your phone’s been ringing earlier and I’ve seen he’d called a couple of times already. Is he your boyfriend?“   
Shocked he stared at her. How could she know? That wasn’t possible!   
„What? You are gay, aren’t you?“   
Tears were welling up in his eyes, she’d surely hate him now. As he still didn’t say anything she sighed. „You’ve never bought home a girlfriend and when your Stephen greeted me with ‚Hi, sweety‘ I knew for sure. He seems nice.“ Noticing her brother’s teary eyes she quickly hugged him. „I don’t care with whom you’re sleeping as long as you’re happy. After all you’re my stupid, big brother.“ 

A wave of relief washed over him and he told her a bit about them, how long they’d been together etc. However, he didn’t tell her who his Stephen was.   
„But please, Emma, don’t tell anybody. Dad would kill me. And mum would surely be disappointed.“   
„You might be right about dad but mum would surely be fine with it.“   
„Just promise, okay.“   
„Yes, Tom of course. By the way Stephen said he’d call later tonight.“ 

They had lunch together and in the afternoon she eventually left. Had he really come out to his little sister? Well, involuntarily anyway. 

 

They had some more phone sex over the following week and Tom couldn't wait to see Stephen again. Happily grinning over his entire face he went into rehearsals on Friday. His lover would be back Sunday morning which he was really looking forward to. Last night Stephen had told him to use a vibrator again and despite that he'd used a smaller one this time, he felt the soreness with every step.  
However, his good mood immediately disappeared when he saw his fellow actors standing around looking depressed.  
"What's going on?" He stared over to where there director was talking to some guy.  
"We don't know exactly but the word bankrupt fell earlier."  
He had actually wanted to ask today when their next payment would be due as he needed it to pay his rent. There were only £ 106 left in his account, so he really needed the money.

A while later after everyone had arrived the director turned around shaking his head and the other guy cleared his throat. "Good morning, everyone. I'm Peter Johnson, the owner of the theatre. I'm really sorry to tell you that we are bankrupt. This morning the bank sent me an eviction notice. The play won't happen. Not here anyway. Sorry."  
Everyone started talking at once, so nobody understood anything.  
"Quiet, guys!" Their director shouted and once everyone had calmed "I'm currently trying to find another theatre where we can stage our production. Unfortunately so far without luck."  
"What about our money?" A fellow actor asked and everyone nodded.  
"I'm sorry but the bank is holding back every payment right now," Mr. Johnson said and again everyone had to say something or even started to walk out. The rest of them discussed a bit with the director until every last one of them realised it was hopeless. 

With tears in his eyes Tom headed home. He needed money. Quickly.  
Of course he could ask his parents again but he didn't want to as his dad had been really angry the last time once again telling him he should have got a real job. Stephen? No. He didn't want that either after all their relationship was still pretty new and he didn't want to ask him for money. He needed a job. Calling his agent he told him what happened to his theatre role and asked him to organise auditions for anything.

He took the Tube over to Stephen's flat where he fell on the sofa crying like a baby. He had really loved the role and now... Sighing he turned on the telly to distract himself a little and it worked at least until his phone rang. It was his agent telling him his next audition would be in about ten days. Great but he needed the money now. His rent actually had been due three days ago which was also the main reason he'd gone over to Stephen's in order not to ran into his landlord.

 

He already lay in bed that night his thoughts spinning in his head when his phone rang.  
"Hello, daddy. How are you?"  
"Hi, sweety. Alright I'd say. You? You sound a bit sad. Everything alright?"  
"My play's been cancelled." He left away the part with the money as he didn't want to sound desperate and basically beg for money.  
"Oh, but it was supposed to start soon, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, the theatre is bankrupt."  
"Did they pay you?"  
Shit. "Only the first instalment."  
"Do you need anything?"  
"No, I'm fine. I've got some auditions coming up." Was that convincing enough? But unfortunately Stephen knew the business.  
"Well, but even if you get the roles it will be some time until you get money. I could lend y..."  
"No!" Tom interrupted him. "I don't want that. I don't want you to think I'm just with you because of the money."  
"I know you're not. I l..." There was a knock on Stephen's side and a voice before the director spoke again. "Listen, sweety, I've got to go. Let's talk about this on Sunday. I love you."  
"I love you, too. But I won't take your money."  
"My stubborn, sweet boy." He sighed. "We'll see. I'll text you as soon as I've landed. Scheduled is 9.45 but at Heathrow you never know. Bye, sweety."  
"Bye, daddy."

 

Finally it was Sunday morning and Tom got up early showered and shaved his pubes for his lover, after all they hadn't seen each other for a bit over two weeks. He was sitting in Stephen's car and waiting for his lover to text him and finally at 10.25 there it was.

20 minutes later Tom finally could embrace his lover, however, he refused to kiss him in public pulling away when Tom tried to pull him in.  
"Not here, sweety. Get in the car."  
Of course Stephen insisted on driving which made Tom slightly angry. Pouting he sat in the car his arms crossed as they came up to a red traffic light before going on the motorway. That was when Stephen leaned over and kissed him passionately.  
"God, I've missed you." There were hooks from behind them as it was green already and Stephen started driving again. Finally when they were on the motorway the director reached across rubbing his palm over Tom's covered genitals. "I can't wait to have you naked beneath me, sweety."  
"Daddy!" A light moan escaped Tom and he felt himself growing hard.

By the time they pulled into the underground car park about 30 minutes later they both were desperate, their cocks hard and graving the other's touch. Already in the elevator they started wildly kissing each other and as soon as the door to their flat fell closed behind them they undressed each other.

The sex was messy and quick but neither of them had the stamina to last long after they'd been apart that long. Tom had wrapped his legs around Stephen's waist during their coupling and afterwards still refused to let him go keeping his lover's softening cock inside him.  
"I'm so happy you're back, daddy."  
"So am I." They kissed tenderly for a while until the sensation of the older man's cock still stretching his hole got too much. 

Spooning they lay in bed Stephen stroking over his young lover's nipples.  
"How much do you need?"  
"Not again. I told you I don't want your money!" Tom tried to struggle out of Stephen's embrace but it was too tight and when the director pinched his nipple hard he gave up.  
"I know. And I don't want to offend you. I actually got a job for you."  
"What?! That's even worse! I don't want to only get a role because you're my boyfriend."  
"Well, I didn't do anything. I just talked to a friend last night who desperately needs a young actor for a job tomorrow as he was let down by the one he'd cast and he asked if I knew someone. And of course I thought of the hottest, young actor I know."  
"But Stephen, I..."  
"Just listen, sweety. He's been a friend for a long time. I've actually helped him to get his production company going. He's doing porn."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yeah, he's one of the biggest producers of high quality porn."  
"Hang on, you want me to do porn?! You're joking?!" Tom was shocked. This couldn't be happening!  
"Well, I might have sent him a picture or two from before I left and he..."  
"You sent him naked pictures of me?! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!" Full of rage Tom freed himself from Stephen's embrace.  
"He loved them. Said you'd be perfect for the role. It's only about two to three hours work and you'd get £ 3,000 for it."  
"No way! Besides I'm not into women."  
"It's gay porn actually."  
"Fuck you!" Tom jumped up and out of bed but Stephen followed him quickly.  
"Listen, sweety, you don't have to. I'll just call him and tell him you're not interested. It's fine. I'm sorry if I've offended you. I just though it was perfect because you needed money and the pay for this is really good. Sorry, sweety." He got closer to Tom and eventually they ended up hugging again.  
"I still can't believe you've sent him those pics. I told you to delete them."  
"But you're so gorgeous. My perfect boy. That's why I thought of you in the first place, you're so damn pretty."

An hour later they were still cuddling in bed talking about what happened while they were apart, plus Tom told him about the mess in his office. As their stomachs growled angrily they eventually got up and made lunch.

Just when they were sitting down to eat Stephen asked "Do you need money to pay your rent?"  
"Stephen!"   
"I don't want you to get into trouble. You can pay me back when you get a new job. It's not a problem."  
"Thanks, but I'll manage."  
The rest of the day was over in a blur, they slept with each other two more times before falling asleep.

 

Monday morning Tom headed over to his flat to get some fresh clothes but when he opened his mail box he nearly started crying. There was a reminder for the loan he had taken up for his time at RADA. The next instalment was due and there was no way he could get the money on time. Except... No! He couldn't do that. No way!

 

He wasn't in his flat long when there was an angry banging on his door. His landlord. Surely.   
After fighting with him for nearly half an hour Tom sat on his sofa crying. What should he do? Take Stephen's money? Had it been only for the rent, he possibly would have agreed but with the £ 2,500 due for his loan... His family wasn't an option. And he needed the money fast.   
Thinking about everything for another 30 minutes he eventually called Stephen.  
"Hi, sweety. What's up?"  
"What would I have to do?"  
"What?"   
"The porn thing."  
"Oh! I actually don't quite know. Have sex I guess."  
"Real sex?"  
"Yes. It's porn, sweety."  
"And you wouldn't be angry. I mean after all I'm your boyfriend."  
"No. Gary's movies are really good, actually. I'd be proud of my sweet boy to be so bold and take part in it."  
Sighing Tom thought it over again, he needed the money. "Is it too late to agree to do it?"  
"Oh, sweety. If you don't want to, you shouldn't. I've got more than en..."  
"Is it too late?" Tom interrupted him.  
"Don't know. Let me find out. Call you in a moment, sweety."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so we're slowly getting into darker areas...


	7. Does Love Make Blind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Tom really do the porn?

Only an hour later Tom was standing in front of a normal looking town house in North-West London. Apart from the small sign at the door saying GPU it looks like all the houses around it. He felt really nervous and somehow he couldn't bring himself to press the bell. He couldn't be in a porn! What if his family found out? And he didn't want to have sex in front of a camera with a stranger. Thinking of Stephen a cold shudder ran down his back. How could he be okay with him sleeping with another man and God knows how many people seeing it.   
As if sensing his doubts Tom's phone went off with a message from his lover.  
-I believe in you, sweety. You'll look so hot. Can't wait to see this.-  
He read the text again and somehow his traitorous left hand reached for the bell. A moment later a female voice came through the intercom "Yes?"  
"Hi, I'm Tom. I'm here to see Mr. Knowles."  
"Oh, sure. Come in. He's waiting for you already." 

He stepped into an impressive staircase, which was all white marble and opposing the door was a large window front which made it rather bright.  
"Hi, Tom. I'm Gary. Nice to meet you."  
A guy came out the door on his right. He was about the same age as Stephen and looked quite handsome as well.  
"Hi." Tom's voice was rather quiet but he was just too nervous.  
"Come into my office, so we can talk about this."  
"Okay."

The office was in a quite traditional style remembering him of the headmaster's at Eton. Sitting down on a brown leather chair Tom stared around looking at all the pictures of naked bodies.   
"So, what has Stephen told you about this job?" Gary sat down behind his desk.  
"That it was a gay porn and it would be two to three hours and the payment would be £ 3,000."  
"Right. Have you ever heard of GPU? Or perhaps Gay Porn Universe?"  
"I don't think so."  
"You've never watched porn?" Tom blushed and looked down at his feet. "Well, I'll show you before we get into more details about your role." Gary pushed his notebook around and showed Tom the screen. The background was black and in huge letters it said GPU in a fancy writing.  
"You have to register to see anything. It's a fee of £ 15 per months or £ 5 per video." He entered a user name and password. "Worldwide we have about 5 million members." 

Another screen opened and right on top there's the category newest with some videos below. "We do all sorts of things for several kinks. There's a new video every day and this year we've started a new category." He scrolled down until he reached a category called "Men of the Year". Clicking on it a new page opens where it begins with Mr. January, then February, etc.   
"I need a Mr. October. That's were you come in. Basically it's our star Big Dick fucking his way through the year." To demonstrate he clicks on Mr. March and a scene in a bar comes up with two guys talking.  
"The start is always in that bar and Dick takes a guy home. We managed to get a different type for every months and you'd be perfect as we haven't had a quite young looking, skinny guy."  
Tom's heart was racing. Could he really do this?  
"Stephen told me you haven't done anything like this before. But let me assure you, there's nothing to be scared of."  
"I don't know about this. I..."  
"Do you want more money? I'll make it £ 5,000. Come on Tom, you're gorgeous. They'll love you."  
£ 5,000?! Really! But could he really do this?  
"There'll only be three other people in the room when it's happening. Two camera guys and me. Just see it as a one night stand. Dick's really good. And hot."  
He pointed to the screen where the two men where just kissing and ripping each other's clothes off. Both were totally muscly, exactly the type he fancied but that only made it more complicated. But he just needed the fucking money.  
"5,000. Really?"  
"Yes. Come on."  
Stephen's last text went through his head and eventually he nodded.  
"Great, Tom. We'll need a pseudonym for you. Any suggestions?" Shrugging his shoulders Tom still fought to believe that this was really happening. "How about Baby Face?" Tom's eyebrows went up. Gary shrugged apologetic with his shoulders. "Got any second name?"  
"William."  
"Perfect. Billy Boy! That's it. Come on then. I'll show you the locations and introduce you to the team."

They walk up the stairs and down a hallway before entering the bar location Tom had just seen in that video. Also one of the muscly guys is standing there talking to two others. That surely was Dick.  
"Hi, guys. Everything ready?"  
"Yes, boss."   
"Is that Mr. October?" Dick asks.  
"Yes. That's Billy. Billy that's Dick, Larry and Bob."  
"Hi." Shyly he lifts his hand.  
"Okay, so Billy I want you to play pool. Some extras will join in the scene. Dick will sit back there at the bar and he'll look at you flirtingly. I want you to tease him, so whenever possible bend over the table and show him your butt. We'll keep that up for a bit until he'll come over to you once you're bent over again. He'll press his hard on against your butt, you'll talk a little and then disappear. Easy. Can you do this?"  
"Sure." 

It wasn't difficult really and only about 45 minutes later the scene was finished, although the first time Dick had come up behind him he nearly ran away as the other man's cock felt massive. Wide-eyed Tom had stood there staring at the other's crotch until Dick said something to him drawing his attention. They did that scent again twice, however, the first time would actually make it into the video, despite Tom thinking it had been by far the worst.   
Gary sent the extras away before leading them down the hall to another room which looked like an actual flat. "You guys will come in, kiss and then Dick will rip your clothes off and fuck you. Where do you think?"  
"Over the back of the sofa, he's actually tall enough to make that work."  
"Perfect."  
"Ahm, will you use a condom?"  
"Normally not."  
Shaking his head Tom insisted "I won't do it then."  
"He's clean. And you are too, aren't you?"  
"Still!"  
Rolling his eyes Dick nodded "Alright, baby boy. And now go off to the bathroom and prepare yourself or do you need help?"  
Furrowing his brows Tom stared from Gary to Dick and back.  
"Well, you don't want him to fuck you without any stretching, do you?"  
Blushing crimson Tom shook his head. Was this really happening?  
"Come on I show you the bathroom." 

Gary led the way down the hall again. "Sorry about him. He's just used to being the star. There's lube in that drawer and some toys. Lube yourself up properly. He's usually not putting on any." 

Once alone Tom felt just how shaky his legs were. What was he doing here? He couldn't do this. Desperate he grabbed his phone praying Stephen would pick up.  
"Sweety?" Tom heard a male voice in the background but didn't understand it.  
"Daddy, I can't do this. I..." Tears welled up in his eyes.  
"Why not, sweety? I won't be angry. In fact I look forward to seeing you in action, so to speak."  
"I can't sleep with a stranger. And the cameras!" The number of members shot back into his head, they all could see him having sex! He panicked. How could he agree to this in the first place?  
"Sweety, listen, you've told Gary you'd do this. He relies on you. Don't disappoint him. It's just a job, sweety. It'll be over in a blur. And you'll get a lot of money for it."  
Sobbing into the phone he heard someone come closer. It sounded like the steps were echoing in his phone but he was probably just too confused.

"You okay in there? Need help?" It was Gary again.  
Wiping away his tears he cleared his throat "Fine. Just give me a minute."   
Stephen's voice came over the phone again "I know you will be brilliant. Just have some fun. I've heard that guy should be rather good. Enjoy yourself, sweety. Make daddy proud."  
Somehow it was the last sentence that got to him the most. He wanted Stephen to be proud of him and if it was by letting someone else fuck him, he'd do it.  
"Okay, daddy. Would you stay on the line though while I get ready?"  
"Of course, sweety."

About 20 minutes later three fingers were working his hole while Stephen praised him on the phone. Despite having avoided his prostate he was hard, possibly because of Stephen's praises. With a gasp he slipped the forth finger in when there suddenly was a banging on the door.  
"Come on, baby boy. I've got somewhere to be! Get going! Or do I have to come in?"  
"Just a moment." His voice sounded thin and shaky.  
"If you're not out in five I come in and drag you out." He heard him stumping away and relaxed again a bit.  
"That's my good boy. Four fingers should be fine. Now get out there and blow them away. I'm so proud of you, sweety. I love you."  
"I love you too, daddy."

Eventually they hung up and Tom sighed. He'd do this for Stephen. Pulling his fingers free he was about to wash them when he held in. He poured some more lube on his fingers and coated his walls. Better too much then too little and if Dick wouldn't use any...   
After washing his hands he tugged up his undies worrying about them getting filthy but at least his jeans would stay clean. He tugged his hard cock to the side to hide his arousal before pulling up his jeans. Looking in the mirror he told himself he could do this before he finally went outside.

He wasn't even half way down the hall when Dick shouted "Oh, look, the little princess is finally honouring us with her presence."  
"Shut it, Dick. It's his first time." Gary scolded him. "Are you ready?"  
Nodding Tom swallowed hard, a moment later Gary shouted action.

 

Dick was manhandling him around the flat. Pressing him against walls, kissing him roughly, palming his cock and grabbing his butt until he tugged his shirt over Tom's head before taking off his own. Tom felt like in trance as the other guy basically used him like a puppet. Eventually he bent Tom over the back of the sofa tugging his jeans and undies down.   
"Condom," was the only thing Tom said the entire time.  
"Sure." Dick sounded pissed but stepped to the coffee table in front of him and grabbed one before grinning down at Tom who stood with his arms propped up on the sofa and his half-hard cock bobbing against the pillow.   
"Nice cock, baby boy." Dick said before unbuttoning his own jeans in front of his face only to reveal the biggest cock Tom had ever seen. It wasn't too thick but really long and Tom had to swallow hard. "How do you like mine?"  
Tom could just stare and eventually Dick disappeared from his view stroking himself to full hardness. A moment later he felt the tip of Dick's cock at his hole and seconds later inside him. Slowly Dick entered him inserting inch after inch of his huge cock. Tom thought he must be about least 9 inches long when the head dragged over his prostate and he let out a gasp. 

After that Dick made a game out of it, dragging his long cock over Tom's prostate again and again making the young man gasp and moan until his legs were shaking and his cock leaking precum onto the leather sofa. One of the camera men was standing near Tom's front so he squeezed his eyes shut imagining it was Stephen roughly fucking him and then he came, shooting his seed all over the sofa. He heard Dick groan behind him and after six more thrusts he came as well.

Somehow relieved Tom waited for Gary to yell cut after Dick had pulled out. He felt so disgusting, so dirty and filthy. Also he was surprised that he'd actually come despite the whole situation. He'd never felt this bad after sex before.  
To his surprise he felt Dick lift him into his arms and carry him over to the bedroom where he put him down.  
"You're really gorgeous," he said after laying him down.   
Groaning Tom tried to move away and get up but Dick pushed him down and started licking at his cock. A whimper escaped Tom as the other man's tongue cleaned the sensitive head of his cock.

Once his cock was clean enough for Dick's liking he pulled the covers over them and cuddled up to Tom whispering "I can't wait to fuck your tight, little hole again."  
Wanting to protest Tom turned his head and opened his mouth only to be silenced by Dick's tongue.  
"Cut! That was fucking great guys. Tom you were amazing. Wasn't he Richard?"  
"Oh, yes. Absolutely."  
Ashamed Tom looked from one man to the other. The camera guys had put there stuff down and were leaving. Had they really just witnessed how he had been fucked to orgasm. His head went crimson with the realisation. And the worst was they had recorded it with their cameras.  
"Tom?"  
Shaking his head he stared at Gary "What?"  
"Are you up for a sequel. I'll even double your money."  
"I don't think so."   
"Come on. Tom? You're name is Tom?" Dick asked his hand still caressing his chest.  
"Yes."  
"I'm Richard. And you're a natural, let me tell you. You could be a star."  
"No. First and last time. Can I go now?"  
"Sure. But think about it." Gary handed him a business card.  
Grabbing it he quickly headed over to where his clothes were he got dressed not bothering about the sticky lube ruining his undies. Just as he went through the door he heard Gary shout again "Think about it. Call me anytime."

 

All the way home he fought his tears and finally when he went through their front door he let go and the tears started flowing. He needed Stephen, needed his comfort. But what if the director was disgusted by him as he was disgusted by himself?   
"Daddy?"   
His clothes suddenly felt heavy and filthy, so he couldn't get them off fast enough. Normally he put his stuff away in the bedroom but he didn't even want to touch them anymore.   
"Daddy?!" A desperate whine escaped him as there was no Stephen in sight. He searched the flat only to find that he was alone at home. No! He needed his lover. Grabbing the phone he called him but there was no answer.   
With his last strength he dragged himself to the bathroom where he turned on the shower as hot as he could bear and washed his skin until it was crimson. Eventually his knees buckled and he sank to the floor.

 

That was how Stephen found him about 45 minutes later: sitting in the shower the hot water raining down on his body. The whole bathroom was already filled with steam.  
"Sweety? Hey! What's wrong?" He turned off the water and when his young lover didn't react he leaned down and stroked his fingers through his hair.  
"Look at me, sweety. You're scaring me."  
With an empty glance Tom's eyes met Stephen's and a small whisper left his lips "Daddy."

Wrapping Tom in a huge towel he helped him up and dried his body as good as possible before leading him over to their bedroom where he lay him down and covered him with their blanket. Quickly stripping to his undies he joined Tom and cuddled against him, this was when the tears started to run again.  
"Shhhh, sweety. What's the matter? My sweet boy."  
"I'm so disgusting. I'm sorry, daddy." He buried his face in Stephen's chest.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The p... video. I came. I... I... I didn't want to. I'm so sorry daddy."  
"Oh, sweety. Don't be. You were brilliant. I've wa... talked to Gary. He's so happy with your performance. You're my good boy. I'm so proud of you. Daddy's so proud. Shhhh."  
Hopeful his eyes met Stephen's "Really?"  
"Yes, sweety. You're amazing. So brave to do that. And then performing like a pro." He paused a little before adding "That was what Gary said. And Dick seemed to be pleased as well. And I've heard he's rarely happy with a co-star. You really should do this again."  
"What? But daddy... I've had real sex with another man and came. Aren't you angry?" Tom couldn't understand what was going on inside of Stephen's head. He'd be furious if he knew Stephen had sex with another person.  
"It was your job. And as long as you only love me and I'm your daddy, that's fine. You make daddy so proud when he can show off what is his."  
With wide eyes Tom stared at his lover. "Come here, sweety." He pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.  
"Oh, daddy."

 

Friday the following week Tom came home from an audition for a TV show and it looked like he'd get the job. Smiling he stripped and headed with his clothes in hand to their bedroom but on his way he found Stephen sitting on the sofa and not as expected hiding in his office.  
"Hi, daddy." Dropping his clothes he jumped onto the sofa hugging his lover. He started babbling about his audition and that he'd get the role most likely. However, Stephen didn't seem too happy for him.  
"Everything alright, daddy?"  
"I've had a call from Gary. He's disappointed that you didn't call him."  
Tom couldn't help but notice the undertone of Stephen saying that he was disappointed as well which immediately made him feel bad. "I can't do another, daddy. It was too weird."  
"But you've been brilliant."  
"Have you seen it?" His heart nearly stopped then and there.  
"Yes. He's sent it to me. God, the way you came all over that sofa! Sweety, you're amazing in it. He's also told me the amount of money he offered you and the video is one of ou... his most successful ones. The people love you. You're so honest, so... real. Do you want to see it?"  
"No. Stephen I can't."

After another 30 minutes of discussion Tom was feeling like he'd let Stephen down by not calling Gary and doing another video that he grabbed his phone and called him. He nearly started crying when he agreed to show up Monday morning for another shoot.

"That's my boy. My magnificent and perfect boy." Stephen tenderly made love to him the whole weekend and actually managed to distract him from what was to come on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is getting dark and I fear it'll get even darker...


	8. Porn-Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Stephen so keen on his lover doing porn???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut and bad feelings in this...

Monday morning Tom stood in front of that building again. Stephen had dropped him off telling him again how proud he was of him. His feelings, however, were totally messed up. On one hand he loved to please his lover and on the other hand he had conflicting feelings about doing porn to achieve that. There had to be other, better, ways.

In his office Gary grinned over his entire face as Tom signed a contract to do at least five videos for him, for each one he'd get at least £ 10,000.  
"Great. Welcome on board, Tom. Now let me tell you about today's shoot. It's gonna involve two other guys. You'll play friends that get drunk and play truth or dare which eventually ends in you guys sucking each other off before fucking each other's brains out. And it'll be bareback."  
"No way!"  
"Listen, Tom. Every guy working for me gets checked at least once a month and they're all clean."  
"Still..."  
"You've just signed this, haven't read through it though, have you?" Dumbfounded Tom looked from the paper to Gary and back. "Paragraph 8 is entirely about this." Shoving the paper back towards him Tom quickly read through it again his jaw dropping as it said he'd agree to sex without protection and that he'd let himself be checked regularly for sexual transmittable diseases.  
"But..."  
"Come on. What's the problem?"  
"I've got a boyfriend."  
"He knows what you're doing here?"  
"Yes."  
"Then he'll surely have no problem with this. You know what, just call him and talk to him. I'll see you upstairs then."

Tom paced in Gary's office for a bit thinking about running but eventually he tugged out his phone and rang Stephen. He probably was editing and wouldn't answer anyway.  
"Yes?" Shit Stephen sounded angry.  
"Hi, daddy. Sorry to disturb you."  
"I thought you were at Gary's. Or are you panicking again?"   
Tears welled up in his eyes at his lover's slightly annoyed tone, like he was a child annoying his parent by asking too much. "No, daddy. I'm sorry. I just... They want me to do this without protection and I don't quite know. I'm yours and..."  
"Just do it, sweety. It's fine. Just shower when you're done. Okay?"  
Tom wanted to protest but he didn't want to annoy Stephen more. "Yes, daddy. I love you."  
"I love you, too."

His head hanging he slowly climbed the stairs finding Gary and everybody else waiting already in a small room which was dressed as a living room. There were bottles of beer and booze and snacks.  
"Everything good, Tom?" Nodding lightly he entered the room. "Wonderful. These are your co-stars for today, Peter and Max. Guys that's Tom."  
"Hi, mate. Shit, I loved your video. Fucking great." They shook hands but Tom wanted to do nothing more than to run.

"Okay guys. I've already explained the situation to you. Start the game with normal stuff then I want you Tom to pick 'dare' and you guys tell him to strip for you. Then the next one picks truth and you guys ask if he's ever had sex with a bloke. You try to evade to answer but eventually admit that you have. Peter, Max whoever didn't get picked starts cursing and saying stuff like 'you gay or what' stuff like that, not too offensive though. Then Tom will crawl over to you and reaching for the zipper of your pants, the other one will hold him down while Tom will start to suck him off. Once you're hard and moaning I want you guys to get naked as well..." Gary continued to explain until he eventually shouted action.

They started drinking and talking about football and other stuff until Max suggested to play truth or dare. Spinning an empty bottle they played for nearly 30 minutes the questions and dares always getting more sexual until Tom finally was dared to strip. Max started some music and Tom went for it. The guys applauded once he was naked and sat back down.  
"Wow, mate. You're pretty hung. I'm slightly jealous."

Max was next and got the question that set everything else in motion. So Tom ended up sucking Peter off imagining it was Stephen and a bit later they lay all naked in a circle each one having a cock in their mouth. Max was struggling with Tom's thick shaft but eventually they all came down the other's throat.

Naked they lay around drinking some vodka which actually was just water. Faking to be drunk Max eventually suggested to have sex so Peter knew how it was.  
"No way am I having your cock up my arse!" Peter exclaimed pointing at Tom. Gary had let it up to them who would be in the back, middle and front.  
"Neither do I. I suggest you go in the middle, so you can experience both. That okay Billy?"  
"Sure." What else should he say. 

Sitting on the floor with his legs spread Peter was lubing up his hole, while Peter was on all fours and got lubed up by Max. They moaned and gasped until they got up and fucked. However, Tom didn't "enjoy" it that much as Peter's cock was barely reaching his prostate. Eventually Peter started to stroke him to get him off after Gary had signalled him to do so. Eventually they came, Tom first which triggered Peter's orgasm and Peter's then Max's. All of them panting hard they sank to the floor, Max pressing Tom on his belly and spreading his arse cheeks.  
"Look at this." Peter gasped as Tom felt some droplets of sperm seeping from his hole.

 

Like last time Tom felt really dirty and disgusting afterwards. He showered at the location already especially making sure to wash his butt as he didn't want to have Peter's sperm in his undies. 

Luckily Stephen was home this time and cuddled with him until he felt better after nearly two hours.  
"My sweet boy. You make me so proud. Come on, on all fours. Daddy wants his sweety."  
"Not now, Stephen. I still feel dirty. It's..."  
"Shhhh. Come." He tugged him off the sofa and into their bedroom where the older man stripped before joining Tom on the bed. He tenderly touched Tom kissing down his body before sucking the younger man's cock into his mouth. Only moments before Tom would have orgasmed he stopped.  
"Do you want to come, sweety?"  
A desperate whine was all he got as answer so he flipped Tom around and stretched him a little before furiously fucking him.

 

Tom had gotten the TV role and was quite happy with it. He'd almost forgotten about Gary and the GPU when about three weeks after his last shoot his phone went off on a Wednesday evening.   
"Hi, Tom. I've got a job. Friday at ten."  
"But I'm shooting then already. I've got a TV role."  
"When are you done?"  
"Don't know. Probably four or five."  
"Right. Then Saturday morning. 10 o'clock."  
"But I don't w..."  
Gary basically snarled at him "Listen! You've signed a contract for five videos. One done. So if you're not showing up Saturday, I'll sue your stupid ass!"

 

So Saturday morning Stephen drove him over telling him again how proud he was. Tom had refused to watch any of the videos with his lover, very much to his disappointment but Stephen had watched them nevertheless, despite Tom asking him not to.  
"You're amazing. Can't wait to see it."

Their relationship had continued as before and each day Tom found himself more attached to his lover. They literally spent every free minute together having lots of sex. However, Tom they couldn't spend that much time together forever as his lover would be away for a couple of weeks from the next day almost till Christmas to promote his new movie. Which was another reason he didn't want to spend his Saturday being fucked by some other guy.

"Give me a ring when you're finished, sweety. I'll pick you up."  
"Okay, daddy. I love you."  
"Love you, too." They kissed again before Tom got out of the car and reluctantly headed over to the door.

 

Dressed in a school uniform Tom sat in a fake classroom with some other guys about 30 minutes later, however, he'd be the one to get fucked by the teacher after playing a prank. The whole thing was totally ridiculous.  
The "teacher" sat down and the chair crashed down underneath him. The guy was playing furious and Tom thought he'd actually was a decent actor. Searching the boys bags he ended up finding a screwdriver and a screw in Tom's bag.  
"Billy, you'll stay after class!"  
Nodding Tom looked down at his hands in his lap muttering "fuck" before the lesson continued. 

They cut after a few more sentences and in the next take everyone was packing up and leaving, except Tom. Once the last student had left the teacher towered in front of Tom.  
"I'm really disappointed, Billy. You're such a naughty boy! You'll have detention for two weeks. Let's see if I can teach you a lesson!"  
"What?! But..."  
The teacher slammed down a sheet of paper in front of him. "You can go when these are finished."

Faking to do some work Tom scribbled down some shit onto his paper, drawing hearts with an S and T inside while the other guy secretly locked the door. From the corner of his eye Tom saw the guy palm his cock until he finally called his name again.  
"Billy! Come here!"  
Rolling his eyes Tom got up and headed to the front where his teacher roughly grabbed him and bent him over the desk. The pained groan Tom let out wasn't faked as his co-star was rather rough on him. Stepping up behind him the older man rubbed his erection against Tom's butt while groping the younger man's cock.  
"I'll show you what happens to naughty boys like you."  
"No! Please, Mr. Hart. No." Tom struggled half-heartedly before roughly being pushed down again.

A few moments later his pants were pushed down and his co-star stroked Tom's cock to full hardness whilst pressing him onto the desk.   
"I should fuck you dry for being such a bad boy but I'll have to prepare you a little in order not to split your tight, little hole in half." The guy rubbed his dry finger over Tom's hole spreading his cheeks for the camera. "Unfortunately the only thing I've got is liquid soap."  
From next to the sink the guy grabbed the bottle of soap before he started preparing Tom's hole.

Gary had instructed Buzz (the teacher) to aim for Tom's prostate and keep him on edge for a while before fucking into him, so Tom lay with his face pressed to the desk fighting against his arousal while his co-star worked his butt and his cock bobbed against the hard, wooden surface at the side of the desk. As instructed he occasionally let out a sound of protest or struggled to get up.  
After an eternity - at least it felt like that for Tom - Buzz lined his cock up with Tom's hole and fucked into him all the time holding him down with one hand. Buzz was good, really good, as he exactly aimed for Tom's prostate with every thrust and soon he fell apart shooting his seed against the dark wood of the desk. 

However, Buzz wasn't nearly ready, so he roughly kept on fucking the young man. Tears were running down his face as his sensitive hole and prostate were still being stimulated a while later and when he ejaculated again it almost hurt. Luckily Buzz came as well with a roar filling Tom with his seed.  
"See! This is what happens to bad boys like you." The older man pulled out and Tom expected Gary to yell cut any moment but he didn't.  
A sudden wave of pain shot through him as the older man tugged him up by his hair and with a kick to his legs he finally was forced on all fours in front of the desk staring at a large amount of spunk still running down the wood or pooling at the floor.  
"Such a filthy boy. Look at the mess you've made! Lick it up!"

That hadn't been in the script, so seeking help Tom looked at Gary but he just pointed to the desk angrily.  
"What are you looking at?!" Buzz shouted above him and then a loud smack made him flinch. Only when the pain in his buttock roused, he realised he had been hit. Turning his head he saw Buzz was holding one of those long rulers already striking out again with it.  
"But I..." His protest was interrupted by another loud smack and this time he screamed in agony.   
Tears running down his face he faced the desk again starting to lick his own seed away, no doubt being captured by a camera and despite not seeing the other one he knew its focus was on his butt recording the older man's seed seeping from his hole.

 

Finally Gary yelled cut and Tom was up on his feet shouting at him. "That wasn't discussed and how can you allow him hitting me?!"  
"Cool down, mate." Buzz stood beside him and tried to calm him "That was bloody brilliant. And fucking hot!"  
"And had I told you about this part, your reaction wouldn't have been as it was. Now go and shower. Great job." Gary padded his shoulder but the man's touch made Tom feel only more disgusting.

 

About half an hour later Tom jumped into Stephen's car and all flood gates opened. Crying like a baby he explained what happened to his lover but instead of him understanding his feelings of betrayal and shame, he just said "Shit, I can't wait to see this. Don't be such a child, sweety."   
Not thinking he had heard his lover right Tom stared at him open-mouthed "Excuse me?!"  
"Well, you've been smacked. And?"  
"It's so humiliating! There was a camera! Can't you understand?! I won't do another! Not after this. No way."  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
He hated Stephen in this moment and as they came up to a red light Tom opened the car door and jumped out before slamming it closed again. Heading to the Tube he felt his phone vibrate, it was Stephen who was driving right beside him. Tom ignored it and walked faster. They were in an area with loads of offices, so there weren't many people around which eventually made Stephen stop the car and go after his lover.

Grabbing Tom's upper arm he spun him around.  
"Get back in the car. Now!"  
"I'm not a little boy. Daddy!" The last word Tom spat at him sarcastically.  
"No, but you're my sweety. And now come. I know what you need now. Daddy's going to make you feel good again. Come on."  
Thinking about his options Tom decided that he actually really needed Stephen's comfort and that going to his flat, alone, wasn't an option. Sighing in defeat Tom followed Stephen to his car and got in.

They were silent for the rest of the ride home and when they lay naked under their covers Tom said "Can't you understand that I'm angry? And ashamed. You should be the only one seeing me like that."  
"I know that you're a bit... shall we say, shy, in this respect. But you're beautiful and you should be proud of you being a porn-star. I certainly am."  
"But I don't want to be a porn-star."  
"I know, sweety. Three more and you don't have to go back."  
"No! This was the last one."  
"Sweety, you've signed a contract. Do you really want to be sued? I mean chances are high the media takes an interest in a trial like that."  
With wide eyes Tom stared at his lover in shock. He surely didn't want that.  
"See. Just do the two left, take the money and focus on your acting career."  
"Right. Do you still love me, daddy? I mean..." Tears were welling up in his eyes again, he felt like he wasn't worth anybody's love.  
"Of course, sweety. Come here."

They kissed and fucked all night, already making up for the time Stephen would be gone from the next day.


	9. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tom finds a new friend where he expected it the least, plus he's starting to doubt his lover's intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameo coming up!

After fucking once again Sunday morning Stephen left taking a taxi to the airport eventhough Tom had wanted to bring him. As it still was early and Tom didn't want to be alone he went to visit his mum. The day went by in a blur and before he knew it Tom woke in his own bed Monday morning.

He showered quickly and headed to the studio. By the end of the week the series would be finished and Tom was hoping to find another role quickly, so he was distracted from Stephen's absence. 

On his way to work on Wednesday he just opened his newspaper when his jaw dropped. There was a picture of Stephen and his beautiful wife on the red carpet. Hyperventilating Tom tried to contemplate his feelings. The worst was the feeling of being betrayed. Anger boiling up in him he grabbed his phone and sent Stephen a text.  
-Hope you're having fun with your wife. Daddy!-

 

Struggling with tears the whole day he lay in bed that evening cuddled up in his bed when his phone rang. Stephen. First he didn't want to pick up but eventually decided to yell at his lover for betraying him.  
"Hello, asshole."  
"Hi. Sweety, please, listen. She's just... I had to bring her. I've told her about you, she knows that I love you. It was just for the media."  
"So I'll always be your dirty little secret?" Tom was furios and his tears were streaming down his face.  
"I'm really sorry, sweety. But I'm not ready for this. I'm proud that you are and I wished I could show everybody who I love but... It's weird."  
Was he really ready for going public? He'd have to tell his family first. "You could have gone alone." His voice was thin, his anger vanished.  
"I know. Sorry. I should have told you she'd be here."

There was a moment of silence between them, Stephen waiting for Tom to say something and in return Tom not knowing if that would have made it better.  
"Sweety?" A female voice said something in the background but Tom didn't understand what the woman said.  
"Is she with you right now?"  
"No. I'm in the middle of some interviews. I miss you. God, I wished I had more time to get more intimate. Oh, by the way, the new video is fucking amazing. You're so hot in it licking up your own cum. You have to do that for me some time."  
"You haven't! How could you?!"  
"I love seeing you like that as I've told you before. Listen, I'll call you later again when I've got more time. Then we can have some fun together. I love you, sweety."

 

Saturday Tom was at Stephen's cleaning up and waiting for his lover's call. The day before they had arranged the time for their call and eventually the phone rang. However, Tom didn't pick up but locked into Stephen's computer opening the webcam as they've arranged. Naked already he couldn't wait.   
"Hi, sweety. Good to see you."  
"Hi, daddy. I'm missing you."  
They talked for a while before they began to masturbate. Once Tom was rock-hard Stephen instructed him to get a vibrator and put on a cock ring. Like that they continued until both of them came.   
"That's my sweet boy. Shit, that cock ring looks great on you." Continuing his praises Stephen waited until Tom had fallen asleep before he locked off.

 

The next week was way worse for Tom than the previous one as he had no work to distract himself from his loneliness. Occasionally Stephen would call but mostly he was on his own. After the audition he had Thursday he headed over to Stephen's to look after the place a little. He opened all the windows as it was quite sticky in there and when he opened the one on his lover's office a breeze swirled up the papers on his desk and send them flying through the room. Cursing Tom went after them and collected them all. Just when he wanted to put them back on Stephen's desk his eyes landed on something.  
Furrowing his brows he read the paper with the GPU label on the top right corner. It simply said 'Welcome to unlimited access to GPU', including a username and password. Tom stared at it for a moment thinking whether to use this to check out his "work". Eventually shaking his head he walked to the door but stopped midstep and turned around turning on Stephen's computer. 

It turned out he didn't even need the paper as Stephen had saved his information apparently. Soon he was at the home page greeting him with recently added videos and as he scrolled down he got to the recently watched videos and there he was, his face crimson and pressed against the desk.   
He wanted to get up and walk away but his hand automatically clicked play and he watched. It actually was high quality porn and hadn't he been in it, he could have enjoyed it. In wonder and embarrassment he watched as his own cock jumped against the wooden desk spurting out his whitish cum. Was that really him?  
The loud smack ripped him from his stupor and tears started to flow. He should have never agreed to this!

 

That night he lay awake feeling totally ashamed by what he'd done. How could he?   
He had tried to call Stephen for some comfort but had only gotten his voice mail. He didn't want this anymore, he had to find a way out of this.

 

As if sensing that his phone rang the next morning. It was Gary.  
"Hi, Tom. I've got a new role for my star. Monday 6 pm."  
"Gary, listen. I don't think I can do this anymore. I know I've signed this contract but I just feel so bad about the whole thing. Would you maybe con..."  
"What the fuck, Tom? I call you and everytime you pull this shit! I expect you Monday 6 pm at the house." With that he hung up and left Tom sitting on his sofa shaking like a leaf and tears starting to fall.

Only about 40 minutes later his phone rang again, it was Stephen.  
"Hi, sweety. Everything alright?"  
"No, daddy."  
"What is it?!" Was he sounding annoyed?   
"Daddy, I... This porn thing..."  
"Damn! Why did you sign this shit if you don't want to do it?! You aren't 12 anymore. I love you, sweety, but this crying about some simple sex is driving me crazy."  
"I'm sorry, daddy." Tom tried to stop crying but Stephen's harsh tone didn't make it easier. Would he leave him?! No! Please! "Daddy, please, don't leave me. I need you."  
"I know, sweety. And I need you just as well. But please pull yourself together over that shit. Try to have some fun with it. That's what I would do."  
Stephen managed to calm him and they talked for nearly two hours before they hung up again.

 

The whole Monday Tom was nervous about the evening and his job but he headed over there when the time came. The outside looked different today as right in front of the door stood a black, wooden wall. When he aproached Gary greeted him already.  
"Hi, Tom. Go inside and wait in my office. I'll be right there with instructions."  
Just nodding Tom did as he was told and stopped dead in his tracks as he opened the door to Stephen's office. There were about 20 guys in there already! Wanting to turn around he was stopped by Dick.  
"Hi, Tom! Great to see you again."  
Swallowing hard he nodded and gave him a small smile.  
"Shit, mate. Your last movie was just brilliant." Some guy he didn't know turned towards him. Pretty much like himself, the guy had high cheek bones. And a somehow weird face. "I'm Benedict, or just Ben."  
"Yeah, Big Ben." Dick chuckled.  
Tom shyly shook Ben's hand but didn't say anything. He was still fighting his flight instinct when Gary came in and closed the door explaining what would happen.

 

About an hour later Tom was naked on all fours next to Ben waiting outside in the cold for their entry. He wasn't entirely naked but wearing a black leather collar and a thong which bearly contained his genitals. They'd film an orgy which meant he'd get fucked by God knows how many people. That was all Gary had said at least when they all were together in the room. He then had picked 6 out of 18 to follow him among them was Tom. Those 6 were the "cumdumps" for the evening as Gary had stated it and they'd do anything they were told. When Tom was reluctant - not to say shocked – the other guys were excited. Shortly after that Tom was asigned to be Ben's pet for the night and now they were out in the cold waiting to be let in.

Finally they got there signal and Ben tugged him along on the leash that was attached to his collar. They went / crawled through the door and Tom's jaw dropped. The entire entrance hall had been decorated with red velvet sofas and other shit. It looked like a fucking brothel. And it basically would be.   
"Ben, hey. What have you brought?"  
"Billy. My pet. Isn't he gorgeous?"  
"Oh, fuck yes. Get him naked and over to the others."

Ben made him lie on his back before tugging down the thong. Tom couldn't help but notice at least three cameras close-by which distracted him a little, so he let out a squeal when Ben's hot mouth wrapped around his cold shaft. The difference in temperature felt so new but amazing nonetheless. Ben was good with his tongue, so Tom couldn't stop himself fom thrusting into the other's mouth. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to enjoy it, tried to block out the cameras and the other guys. And then just moments before he would have come Ben pulled off. Letting out a disappointed whine he opened his eyes again only to see three other men standing around him and one of them was holding some metal thing in his hand.  
"Not yet, pet." Ben winked at him before leaning over him and actually kissing him.

When Ben sat back on his knees between Tom's spread legs he took the metal thing from the other guy. Curiously staring Tom soon realised what it was and protested.  
"No, please. Don't put that on me. Please."  
"Shhhh. You'll have fun tonight, pet. But you'll not cum too soon."  
With horror Tom saw that inside the round tube of the cock cage was a metal stick and he didn't have to be a genius to know where it would go. Soothingly Ben stroked his thighs lightly waiting for Tom's erection to deflate a little which didn't take long considering all those prying eyes and cameras.  
"Good pet." Ben praised and carefully took Tom's penis in his hand pushing the metal ring over his cock and balls, then tugging back the foreskin before slowly inserting the plug and evetually locking the device. "Perfect. You look amazing."   
Disbelievingly he stared down at his trapped genitals. 

Some guy roughly grabbed him off the floor and tugged him over to a bench where he made him bend over. Everything was a little hazy after that. Someone stretched him open with thick fingers. At first he struggled against the guys grip but not standing a chance he soon gave up. The next thing he felt was someone fucking into him which brought back his arousal as his prostate was stimulated with each thrust of the thick cock inside him. Screaming in agony because of his confined dick he eventually started to cry and suddenly there was something in his mouth. Metal. It held his mouth wide open and was fixed around his head. A ring gag. Stephen had brought it out some time but Tom hadn't wanted to use it. Now someone else was using one on him and the intend was clear a moment later as the guy inserted his cock into his mouth. Having his face and ass fucked he lay there like a doll, tears running down his face.

Eventually the guys came and let go of him. He sank to the floor with his last strength tugging at the metal around his cock to free it but of course there was no chance. Pathetically he lay on the floor tugging at his genitals every now and then.  
"What do we have here?" He knew the voice and blinking his eyes he saw Dick standing above him. Again he was lifted off the floor and carried around the room. Someone was screaming and Tom saw a guy being tied to the ceiling and his cock being caned.  
Seeing that a whine escaped him, he didn't want that. He'd die if they did this to him.  
Instead he found himself being lain down on a sofa and the next moment he was penetrated again.

It hurt, it actually hurt. His hole was oversensitive nevermind his cock. So he started to fight, this had to end. Now. With arms and legs he tried to push Dick away, all the time whining in discomfort. The gag had been removed again already but he just couldn't speak. Kicking at Dick he managed to get him to pull out, however, not for long as suddenly he was surrounded by more guys. Two grabbed his legs holding him obscenely wide open and another one grabbed his wrists.   
"Look at that gorgeous thing," someone said as Tom squeezed his eyes shut to try and blend out what was happening.

The stimulation of his prostate actually felt good but combined with his trapped cock it was agony. He tried to think about everything else but what was going on and it helped to distract himself but then fingers were tugging on his cock and when he dared to blink his eyes he saw that some guy was opening and pulling off the cock cage. As his sensitive penis filled with blood he thought he'd die and screamed on top of his lungs. He still was being fucked only that it was no longer Dick. When had they changed?   
The guy was equally well endowed as Dick and after a couple of thrusts Tom came. Hard. Shooting his seed all over himself.

Whimpering he lay there his legs were still held open but his arms were free, limply lying on the sofa next to him and he surely couldn't move them. Suddenly someone was grabbing his head pulling it sideways off the sofa, so his head was hanging down.  
"Open your mouth."   
As he didn't obey the guy forced his thumb in his mouth pushing it between his teeth to hold it open before sticking his cock between Tom's lips. He barely realised that he was being face fucked as well as he came again.

He had no idea how long this was going on or often he came or someone came inside him but eventually it was too much, all the stimulation, so his entire body began to shake. That was when everything stopped at once.  
"Leave him. Piss off."   
Breathing heavily whilst crying Tom felt himself being rolled around and tugged onto someone's chest, his legs straddling the other's. Cuddling against the man's chest he sighed "Stephen."

It took him a while to notice it was actually Ben who was holding and soothing him, however, it did feel equally good, so he snuggled even closer into the other man's neck.  
"It's alright. Shhhh, Tom." Ben whispered into his ear.  
Only now he realised the fluids running from his hole. Was that all sperm? How many guys had actually fucked him? Slightly panicking he tried to get off Ben feeling utterly filthy all of a sudden but the other man held him tightly.  
"Shhhh." 

Rubbing his back and stroking through his curls Ben managed to calm Tom down after a while. Somehow shocked Tom finally noticed all the sex noises around him but he didn't dare to raise his head.  
"Why didn't you use the safe word if you couldn't take any more?" Ben's voice was soothing and despite not knowing the man Tom immediately liked him.  
"Safe word? What safe word?"  
"Didn't Gary tell you that if it was too much you should say 'balls' to stop everything?"  
Blinking his eyes he looked up at the older man "No."  
Shaking his head he hugged Tom even closer. "You alright though?"  
"Besides not wanting to be here in the first place, yes."  
Furrowing his brow Ben stared at him "What? You were forced to do this?"  
"Well, Gary said he'd sue me if I wouldn't."  
"Sue you? Why?"  
"The contract. I've to do five videos for him."  
"Since when... That's the first I hear. Normally Gary offers us the job and we say yes or no. I've never heard that someone signed a contract. But I guess after the success of that first porn you did he just wanted to make sure you'd come back."  
Confused Tom stared at Ben. "You've not signed a contract?"  
"No. For most of us it's just an occasional job if you need money."

His head spinning he lay there in silence when Ben suddenly whispered "camera" and spread his butt cheeks apart. Eventually he let go of his butt and hugged him again.  
"Who's Stephen?"  
"What?"  
"You've said his name earlier a couple of times."  
"Oh! He's my boyfriend."  
"You've got a boyfriend and you're doing porn? Does he know about this?"  
"Yes. Actually he knows Gary and has got me the first job."  
"And he's okay with you doing a gangbang? I would be furious."  
"I didn't know about that until I got here."  
"God. Did you sign up for anything? You should have set the terms better. Did he see those other videos?"  
"Yeah. He seems to quite enjoy them."  
"You're joking?!"  
"No."

They lay there for a while talking about there "normal" lifes, Tom learning that there were even more ridiculous surnames than his own and it turned out that Benedict was an actor as well fighting for his big break. Somehow they'd blocked out the noises around them and have a normal conversation whilst being in the middle of an orgy.   
"Listen, Tom," Ben eventually said "I've got directions to fuck you as well. Are you up for that?"  
"What if I say no?"  
"I won't force you but Gary will be furios and reduce our payment."  
"I'm all dirty and filthy already." Tom sounded apologetic.  
"That's alright. But I don't want to hurt you."  
"What do you want me to do?" He liked Ben as a friend and thought it couldn't be that bad, not worse than it had been already anyway.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, then lick me till I'm hard and then you could ride me, so you can set your own pace."

 

Slipping off the sofa Tom licked at Ben's cock which tasted of cum and lube already. Luckily it didn't take long for him to get hard and moments later Tom sank slowly down onto Ben's quite thick cock. His butt was sore already but as Ben's cock brushed his prostate it sent the usual spark into his own cock.  
In the end Tom was furiously riding Ben taking his own pleasure. He actually enjoyed it to his own surprise and eventually came covering Ben with his seed before the other man came inside him with a grunt as well.   
Tugging Tom onto his chest they held still as a camera guy was behind them filming as Ben's flaccid cock slowly slipped from Tom's clenching hole followed by a huge amount of sperm.

 

Half an hour later they were in one of the bathrooms together. Tom had showered first and was getting dressed already when Ben dried off.  
"Everything alright, Tom?"  
"Well, considering that I've been fucked by no idea how many guys... It's just..." Tears welled up in his eyes. That night he had more cocks up his ass than he had his entire life.  
"Why don't you wait a bit and we can go drink something?"  
"No, I'm not in the mood for that. Plus I'm sore as hell."  
"Then at least let me bring you home."  
"You don't have to bother. I'll be fine."  
"It's no bother and I think you need a friend."  
The first tear spilled over, so he agreed.

Another hour later Tom fell asleep in his new friend's arms.

 

The next morning Tom woke still wrapped in Ben's arms, however, his sleepy mind didn't remind him in whose arms he'd fallen asleep the previous night.  
"Morning, daddy." Seductively he wiggled his hips against the other man's crotch.  
"Morning, Tom. Feeling better?"   
Startled he spun around to find Ben there and not Stephen. "Shit, sorry. I thought you were..."  
"Your boyfriend?" Ben chuckled as Tom blushed crimson. "You call him 'daddy'?"  
"Maybe." Tom admitted shyly.  
"Are you into that or is he?"  
"He is. But I've got used to it. Jesus, why am I even telling you this?"  
"Because I'm your friend. Got any food? I'm starving!"

 

Making breakfast together Tom told Benedict about his just finished TV shoot and about his failed theatre project. In return Ben told him about his recent jobs and about an upcoming audition for some huge TV role. They ate whilst sharing more of their private life and eventually cleaned up together. 

"I'll be off then, mate. Call me if you need to talk or want to go out." Pulling his coat from Tom's sofa he stopped dead. "Don't tell me Stephen O'Donnell is your boyfriend?!"  
"What?" Tom stared at Benedict wondering how he knew, only when Ben pointed at the framed picture of them lying on the sofa Tom knew. "Oh! Ahm, yeah. I guess."  
"Seriously?! I thought he's married."  
"He is."  
Ben couldn't help but notice the sadness in Tom's voice as he said that. "So you're his affair? His dirty little secret?"  
"He's told her about me," Tom said defensively.  
Putting on his coat Ben stepped closer to him "Be careful, Tom. Don't get too attached. A married man who likes to see his secret boyfriend in porn?"  
"That's non of your business," Tom felt offended. He wasn't stupid.  
"I'm just saying that he might not be completely honest with you.”  
"You're just jealous," Tom snapped at him.   
"No. You're my friend. And friends look after each other."  
"I'm good. I don't need anybody to look after me!"  
"You weren't that good last night. Just call me if you need me. Okay?"  
Nodding Tom brought his new friend to the door. "Thanks. For everything."  
Ben smiled at him widely. "You're very welcome. Drinks tonight?"  
"I don't think I'll be going out for a couple of days. I'm waddling like a fucking duck."  
Chuckling Ben nodded. "Then I'll come round again later. Okay? 8 o'clock?"  
"Sure. See ya."

 

Tom spent most of the day in bed as every move made him aware of his sore hole and when he sank into his tub for a hot bath he nearly jumped straight out again. Tears welled up in his eyes as he had to think about last night and how vulnerable he had been. He scrubbed his skin until it was red before he finally got out again.   
After he dried off he got back into his pyjamas just when his phone rang.

"Hello, daddy."  
"Hi, sweety. How are you?"  
"Not too bad, thanks to Benedict."  
"Who's Benedict?"   
Was there jealousy in his voice? "A friend, daddy. He took care for me after last night."  
"Last night? What happened?"  
"Well, your friend Gary got me involved in a gangbang."  
"Seriously? Shit, how many cocks did you take, sweety?"  
His lover's voice sounded excited all of a sudden, hadn't he recognised the sad tone in Tom's voice? Was Ben right? "I don't know. How can you be excited about this? You should be furious." Tears started running down his cheeks.  
"Sweety, I've told you that I'm proud of you. You're mine, my perfect boy. Didn't you enjoy it?"  
"NO! Of course not!"  
"Oh. Come on! Not even a little? You should have."  
It was suddenly too much for him. He needed to think. "Listen, Stephen, I've gotta go. I'll meet mum and Emma in 15 minutes. Talk to you later."  
"Oh. Alright, sweety. I love you."  
"Bye, daddy." With that he hung up collapsing onto his bed, tears still running down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Tom end his poisonous relationship before it's too late?


	10. Bad Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tom and Ben get closer, Tom and Stephen fight some more.  
> Plus, Tom's got another job - much to his dismay

That evening he drank with Benedict until neither of them could walk. At least he had forgotten all about Stephen and his porn-star career.   
Drunkenly they ended up naked in Tom's bed cuddling together.

 

Still sleepy Tom blinked his eyes, his annoying phone didn't stop ringing, so eventually he rolled around reaching for it only to find he wasn't in bed alone. His head was pounding heavily and he let out a groan as he tried to stretch over Ben to get his phone. However, the older man quickly hugged him to his chest still sleeping soundly.  
Finally his phone went quiet again and Tom sagged onto Ben's chest almost immediately falling back asleep.

The next time he woke his phone was ringing again, at least until a dark male voice answered it.   
"Hello? - No. It's Ben. - He's still asleep." Blinking his eyes Tom moaned into Ben's chest sleepily before falling back asleep.

"Shit!" Tom shot up in bed. Had that been Stephen on his phone? Looking around him Tom found Ben gone from his bed but in the next moment the smell of coffee filled his nose. Stumbling out of his bedroom Tom held his still throbbing head. They hadn't drunk that much, had they?  
"Morning, Tom." Ben stood in his kitchen making breakfast in nothing but a pair of boxers.  
"Morning."   
Wordlessly Ben held a glass of water and a pill out to him which he gratefully grabbed. "Thanks." Downing both Tom eventually realised he was completely naked. Damn, they had slept naked in his bed. Hopefully Ben didn't have any expectations.

"Did you answer my phone earlier?"  
Ben put down a cup of black coffee in front of him. "Yes. It was your boyfriend."  
"Shit. Was he..."  
"Angry? No. I explained that we just had a few drinks too much last night. He sounded jealous nevertheless, though."  
"You didn't tell him that we were sleeping naked in the same bed."  
"Course not. I'm not an idiot, Tom."  
Somehow relieved they had breakfast together talking about Ben's upcoming audition among other things.

 

Three days later Tom hadn't received another call or even text from Stephen which slightly unsettled him. However, he didn't want to call his lover himself as he still was angry at him for expecting him to enjoy doing porn. Could it really be that Stephen was jealous of Ben answering his phone and not about all those guys fucking him in front of a camera? How weird was that?!

Another two days later he got a text from Stephen.  
-Can I see you, sweety? Please go to my place and go online. I love you.-  
Sighing he eventually texted back that he was on his way - after all he loved Stephen.

 

Once at Stephen's Tom turned on the computer but before logging into FaceTime he checked the GPU page for the new video and of course it was up already. Stephen had surely seen it by now.   
Shaking his head he closed the page and started the video chat.

"Hi, sweety. How are you? You look great."  
"Hi, Stephen. What's up?"  
For about 20 minutes they talked about what was going on in their lifes currently until Stephen finally asked "So this Ben answering your phone the other day, is it the same one from the porn? Big Ben?"  
Tom couldn't hold back the laugh at this ridiculous name. "Yes. We've become friends."  
"Is that so?" Tom couldn't help but notice the jealousy dripping of the words which angered him.  
"Yes. Are you jealous?"  
"A little."   
"I don't understand it, Stephen. You're happy with numerous guys fucking me in front of a camera but if a friend stays over at mine and we have a few drinks, you're getting jealous. I don't get it!"  
"Well, the one thing's just a video but the other is real life. And in real life you're mine."  
"But still. You know that the sex in those... porns is real." He had to call it what it was.  
"Yes. And I'm so damn proud of you. The way your hole was dripping with cum. Shit, sweety, I'm getting hard only by the thought."  
"Listen to yourself! A friend stays in my bed with me and your boiling with anger and the spunk of numerous blokes seeps from my body and you're happy. That's sick!"  
"Hang on, he slept in your bed with you?! Possibly even naked?!"  
"FUCK!" Tom was frustrated and angry. "Yes, we slept in bed together naked and cuddling! You maybe noticed that Ben even fucked me in that porn you enjoyed that much! What's wrong with you?"  
"Cuddling? Sweety, that's not true?!"  
"God! He's a friend. Nothing more. You have to trust me."

Sighing Stephen looked at him. "Right. I'm sorry, sweety. I just don't want anybody near what is mine. I love you so much."  
Tom couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I love you, too. But I still don't get it."  
"I love seeing you like this, totally coming apart, you're so absolutely beautiful, and I feel proud that you're mine. I know it's kind of sick but still. I'm so sorry, sweety."  
"It's alright, daddy." Tom sighed and looked at his lover mischievously. "Do you want to see me fingering myself?"  
Chuckling Stephen nodded "I couldn't I possibly say no to that."

 

After they'd masturbated together Tom felt somehow relieved. They talked a bit more and Stephen informed him that he'd be home in about two weeks.  
"That long, daddy?"  
"Does my sweety miss me that much?"  
"Yes, daddy. I'm pretty bored now that the series has finished."  
"Nothing new coming up?"  
"A few auditions. But only small roles."  
"My poor baby. I could..."  
Tom interrupted him "I don't want a role simply because I'm your lover. I've told you that."  
"I know but you're good."  
"Thanks, daddy."

They talked for a bit longer before they eventually hung up. With a smile on his face he fell into Stephen's bed totally happy for the first time in ages, however, that shouldn't last long.

 

He woke by the ringing of his phone. Seeing the number he shook his head not wanting to answer it. He had enough of Gary and his porns. Of course Gary left a message but Tom just deleted it. Maybe he should just get a new phone number.   
That day Gary called five more times, each time leaving a message he simply deleted. 

In the evening he was lying on his sofa watching Heat for the millionth time when his phone rang again. Stephen.  
Tugging his cock already from his sweats he answered the phone "Hello, daddy."  
"What the fuck are you thinking? Gary's been trying to call you all day!"  
"Really?!" Tears of anger were welling up in his eyes. He thought his lover was calling because he loved him. Why did Stephen know this already in the first place?  
"You've signed a contract. He was furious when he just called me. I recommended you to him and now you're only making trouble."  
"But daddy I'm still sore from that stupid gangbang. I would never have done this if I knew he would make me do such things." He was fully crying.  
"But you've signed the contract. Now be a man about it and finish those last two. Sweety, that's really unprofessional to not answer your phone. And Gary's got contacts in the industry. Just call him back and tell him you've been filming or something. Okay?"  
Although he didn't want to, he agreed and they hung up as Stephen apparently didn't have time for more – for him.

 

After he'd calmed down he called Gary.  
"Oh, your majesty. Finally." Gary snarled at him.  
"I've been shooting all day for fuck's sake. You can't expect me to be available 24/7 for you!" Tom snarled back.  
"Alright. Alright. I've got a new job for you."  
"Again! Don't you have any other guys?"  
"Nobody as popular as you. Besides you're perfect for this."  
"Another gangbang? I'm still sore from last time!" Something Benedict had told him crossed his mind. "Besides, why didn't you tell me about the safe word?"  
"Because it's in the contract. You really should have read it!"  
"Fuck you!" Tom was boiling with anger as he remembered just how helpless he felt.  
"No, you're the one being fucked. The shoot is next week Wednesday, 5 pm. A Christmas special. More details when you're here. And your cute butt should be alright again by then as well."  
"Whatever." Tom hung up without waiting for him to say more. Fucking great.

 

Sunday evening he sat with Ben in a pub talking about their week  
"Oh, by the way, are you at Gary's on Wednesday?"  
"Nope. Another one?"  
"Yeah." Tom sounded miserable "A Christmas special. Whatever that means."  
"Damn. Two more?"  
"Yah."  
"Have tried to get out? Talked to a lawyer?"  
"No! I won't talk to anybody about this. I'll do them and that's it."  
"I doubt that he'll let you go so easily. The last one had almost 2 milion downloads."  
"You're joking."  
"Nope. And Harry from statistics told me they've almost doubled the number of members since you came on."  
"Great." Tom almost started crying at that.  
"You're not in the least bit proud?"  
"No. Why should I?"  
"Because you're absolutely stunning. Especially when you cum." Tom glared at Ben angrily. "Sorry, mate. But it's the truth."  
"Two more," Tom whispered to himself trying to cheer himself up a little. It couldn't get worse than being fucked by ten guys or howmany there had been...  
"Do you really think they'll let you off that easily?"  
"What do you mean?"   
"Well, you've earned them milions of pound. You're their star."  
"I won't sign anything else. I'd rather go begging."

Two hours later they fell drunkenly into Ben's bed, naked once again, and before they knew what was going on they were in 69 position and face-fucking each other.

 

In the morning Tom woke with a terrible hangover not remembering what had happened. Cuddling into Ben he waited for his friend to wake up.   
At some point he'd dosed off and when he woke again a hand was lazily stroking his manhood. His first thought was Stephen until he blinked his eyes and remembered where he was.   
Flinching away from Ben's grip he spun around. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"I thought we could continue where we left off last night."  
"What? What happened last night?" Puzzled Tom stared at his friend.  
"Well, you said you were lonely, so you came over and eventually we kissed and had oral sex. Don't you remember anything?"  
Shocked Tom shook his head. "I've got a boyfriend."  
"I know. You actually suggested a threesome once he was back."  
"Did I? Oh, God!" Totally embarrassed Tom blushed hiding his face behind his hands.  
"It's alright, Tom. You were pretty pissed and so was I. Let's just forget about it."  
"Please."

Their breakfast/lunch could have been really awkward but it was alright actually, they just continued being friends talking and joking. That evening he talked with Stephen and despite feeling on edge beforehand, he actually didn't feel guilty about what had happened with Ben. After all Stephen was technically married to another person, who actually was still with him in America, he'd seen pictures of them only two days ago.

 

Wednesday came all too soon and Tom stood in front of that dreadful house again. Gary greeted him at the entrance and led him straight upstairs to a room that looked like a living/bedroom with a Christmas tree. It was still a bit over five weeks until Christmas so it was kind of strange.  
"Okay, story is you're a young teeny eager for Christmas putting out cookies and milk for Santa. You've wished for the Big Dong Long dildo and Santa's bringing it. But only if you've been a good boy meaning if you let Santa introduce you to it and Santa's rod. That's basically it. Oh and to not wake your parents, Santa will gag you and tie you down."  
"What? And if I need to stop?" They weren't even filming and Tom was blushing furiously already.  
"You'll click your fingers. But don't worry, Long John won't hurt you." He padded Tom on the shoulder. "Now take off your clothes and turn that on."

Disbelievingly Tom stared at the ridiculous thong in Gary's hands. It was basically a Santa hat with strings and wouldn't it be this serious he would have laughed.  
"You're joking?!"  
"Nope. Come on."  
As there was nobody except Gary in the room yet Tom simply began to strip and eventually reached for the thong but the other man stopped him.  
"What's that?" Gary gestured to his crotch.  
Confused Tom raised an eyebrow "My cock."  
"You're not shaved!"   
He hadn't bothered since Stephen wasn't home. "I didn't feel like it."  
"This has to go! Go to the bathroom and get rid of that shit. And do your armpits as well!"  
Sighing Tom headed over to the bathroom. Only two more!

 

About 20 minutes later Tom returned to the room which was now filled with four other people. Two camera guys and two girls decorating the room. One of them was just throwing crumpled hankies around the bed making it look like he'd just had a wanking session.  
"Let me see." Gary came over to him inspecting his genitals and armpits. "Perfect. Now put on the thong."

Eventually Gary called action and Tom hung a few things onto the Christmas tree before setting up cookies and milk for Santa. Nodding contently he got into bed cuddling into his sheets.  
"Cut. Great. Stay like that, Tom. Santa will come in now and you don't hear him. Not until he wakes you. And action."

Tom heard the door open and heavy footsteps came in. The guy was rummaging a little until suddenly the blanket was tugged from his body.  
"So you're that filthy boy wishing for a huge dildo?" A booming voice asked and Tom started to blink his eyes trying to look surprised to see Santa there. Well, he actually was surprised to see an older man with grey hair and a beard standing there. If he had had a massive belly, he'd really looked like Santa.  
"Santa." Tom gasped in fake surprise.  
"Yes, Billy. Tell me what you've wished for?"  
Shyly blushing Tom said in a thin voice "A Big Dong Long dildo."  
"That's right. But have you been a good boy, so you deserve it?"  
"Yes, Santa." Tom eagerly nodded. Maybe he should just be crap and act badly, so Gary wouldn't want him anymore. But he feared he'd have to do take after take then until they were happy with his performance and he wasn't wrong about that.  
"Proof it." Santa tugged open his zipper bringing out the biggest cock Tom had ever seen. "Come on, take it in your mouth."  
Tom sucked him off struggling with his size but Santa quickly made him stop.  
"Oh, yes. You are a good boy. Lie on bed, cutey." The fake Santa reached for his sack and pulled out some ropes with which he quickly tied Tom's wrists to the bed before he wrapped more ropes around his knees binding them to the posts his wrists were attached to already. In that position his ass was slightly lift up and totally exposed. He thought Santa was done already when he presented yet another rope tying his calves to his thighs so he couldn't move his legs anymore.  
With a quick tug Santa ripped the thong from him before reaching for the lube.   
"I'll have to utterly stretch that tight little hole of yours before I can use it and before it's ready for its present." Now Santa tugged a large box from his sack on the front was a picture of a realistic looking cock saying   
  
_The New Big Dong Long_  
 _Now 10 inches_

Tom's mouth fell open how could something like that fit into his butt. No way! He began to struggle and when he wanted to protest he was silenced by Santa's hand which was a moment later replaced by a ball gag.  
"We don't want your moans waking your parents, do we?"

 

Full credit to Santa/John as he took his time stretching Tom open for him making sure the younger man enjoyed it as well.  
Tom's cock was leaking precum by the time Santa lined his big cock up with his entrance and thrust in. The feeling reminded him of the thick vibrator he had once used for Stephen, the one he had bled a little afterwards. But this time there was no stinging as John had utterly stretched him.

The sex was rough and dirty but neither of them could hold back too long and soon they both orgasmed. Santa pulled out watching as his whitish cum seeped from the young man's hole.   
Drinking the milk and eating half a cookie Santa stood next to him smiling. "Such a good boy. Normally you're not to open your presents yet but I think I'll make an exception." Grabbing the box Santa opened it and pulled out the massive dildo. "After all I want to see your hole greedily swallowing this." Tom's eyes grew wide as he saw just how big the thing was. "It's the special edition with fake spunk." Santa pointed at the end before grabbing it and bringing it between Tom's legs. Adding a huge amount of lube he slowly pushed it in. 

Tom let out a muffled scream at the slightly painful stretch. "That's it. Good boy. Beautiful." Winking at him the fake Santa squeezed the bag which made the dildo shoot its fake cum into him. As he felt the cool liquid fill him he threw his head back into the pillow in agony. This was so embarrassing!  
"And cut! That was fucking spectacular. Now we'll untie you Tom. You'll wake up not sure if any of this really happened not until you shift and feel the dildo in you. You'll push back the blanket feeling for the dildo. I want you to look shocked but happy. Then slowly tug the thing out."

That's what he did and he nearly cried when the large amount of glibber ran from his hole and onto the bed. Had he really just had that giant thing in his butt?!

He basically ran to the bathroom when they were done, he showered thouroghly and got into his clothes. He wanted nothing more than to go home and cry himself to sleep.  
When he came downtairs Gary was waiting for him holding a plastic bag. "Well done, Tom. You're great. I've got something for you." He held out the bag and Tom took it without saying anything before he sprinted off.  
Only at home he saw it was the Big Long Dong dildo in the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About two more chapters until the first part of this series is finished...  
> And it's going to be tough!


	11. Daddy's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's in a dark place but his friend Ben helps him out.  
> Only for Tom to be shoved into a darker place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tough shit coming up!

After discovering what was in the bag Tom collapsed to the floor crying like a baby. That moment he hated himself for doing all this. 

Letting the bag lie were it was he basically crawled to his bed were he cuddled into the sheets crying himself to sleep. He didn't want to be alone but he also felt like he didn't deserve to have someone there to hold and comfort him. He was scum.

He had no idea how much later it was when his phone startled his self-pitying. Hoping it was Stephen he reached for it to see it was someone who might understand him even better.  
"Ben," his voice didn't sound like his own.  
"Tom? Where are you? What happened? Are you okay?"  
Realisation hit him that if it had actually been Stephen he'd probably only got something like "be a man" or "stop crying like a baby", so he cried even more until he finally managed to say "home". 

Not more than 20 minutes later his door bell rang and he dragged himself out of bed to open it. Ben immediately hugged him close comforting him. Like that they stood by the door for nearly half an hour until Tom had calmed a little.  
"What happened?" Ben eventually led him over to the sofa.  
Under the occasional sob Tom told Ben about the porn and how he ended up taking a huge dildo home on the tube with him.  
"And you're feeling this bad because?" Ben asked tugging his friend onto his chest.  
"It's... I... He basically fisted me and that's something I didn't want to experience with some stranger."  
"It was the first time?"  
"Yes. I wanted to try that with Stephen at some point but I always was too afraid. Now he can watch some other guy doing it to me. I'm such a filthy slut. And the thing lying over there is the fucking proof. I even came!"  
"Oh, Tom. Come on. He wanted you to do those. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You told me that he even encouraged you."  
Tom gave him the really-look before more tears welled up in his eyes.   
"Shhhh. It's not your fault. Maybe now you can try it with him. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

After an eternity Ben managed to calm Tom down until he fell asleep. Carrying his friend to bed he stripped him off his clothes apart from his undies and tugged him into the sheets.   
Cleaning up all the hankies Ben grabbed the bag curiously glancing inside. "Shit! These cost a fortune." He muttered to himself before hiding the toy in Tom's wardrobe. He was about to leave when he heard his friend crying again.   
Heading to his bedroom he found Tom still asleep but tossing and turning whispering 'no' all over and crying. Without thinking he jumped onto the bed holding his friend close. Almost immediately Tom relaxed into him sleeping peacefully.

 

The next morning Ben woke to an empty bed finding his friend in the kitchen sipping tea.  
"Hey. You feeling better?" He asked carefully.  
Tom just nodded staring into his cup before quietly saying "You must think I'm a total looser."  
"No, Tom. You're my friend and I'm there for you, no matter what."  
"Do you want to fuck me?" He asked out of the blue and when Ben looked back at him confused he explained quietly "As a thank you basically. I mean I bother you with my shit, so I thought that maybe you want to..."  
"No!" Ben almost shouted although when Tom looked like he'd just slapped him across the face he quickly added "You're really sexy, Tom. But You're my friend and I won't do anything to hurt you. Or to further your self-hate. Listen, you've done nothing wrong. I'll always be there for you and you can thank me by being there for me when I'm down. Okay?"  
Tom nodded and a soft smile spread on his face.  
"Although I really think you should get rid of that Stephen and be my boyfriend," he added jokingly and they both laughed, however, Ben wasn't really kidding.

 

A while later Ben got into his shoes and jacket as he had an appointment. "Do you want me to come back when I'm done?"  
Shaking his head Tom smiled at him "No, thanks. I'll be fine."   
Nodding Ben reached for the door handle.   
"Wait. What have you done to that thing?"  
"It's in there." Ben pointed to the wardrobe. "Maybe you can use it with Stephen once he's back."  
"No. Would you please take it and throw it away?"  
"But those cost a fortune." He couldn't stop himself saying.  
"Then take it home and sell it on ebay or whatever."  
"Okay." Grabbing the bag he opened the door "Don't make yourself feel bad about this. And if you need a friend, call me!"  
"Okay. Thanks again. So much."

 

Luckily later that day his agent called him telling him he had a small role in another TV show which he'd shoot the following week.   
The weekend he spent with Benedict going to the zoo on Saturday afternoon before going out at night. Pretty much all of Sunday was spent in bed cuddling and talking about literally everything, including sex.  
"So are you not enjoying sex in general or..." Ben suddenly asked trailing off.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you sometimes sound like sex is a nightmare for you. Are you religious or something?"  
"No. I love having sex but not in front of a camera and with blokes I don't know."  
"So you've never slept around?"  
"No. I... Maybe I should have, then I probably wouldn't have ended up broken hearted that often."  
"You've never had a one-night-stand?"  
"No."  
"Do you want to have one?"  
Furrowing his brow he stared at Ben "Are you suggesting... But I've got a boyfriend!"  
Ben grinned at him "Well,we could switch and you could fuck me."  
"I won't betray him."  
"Lucky bastard. Besides if you'd fuck me, I don't think that would technically count as betraying."  
"Oh, shut up, Ben!"

 

During the week Tom was busy shooting, so he was distracted from any dark thoughts. Occasionally he talked with Ben or Stephen in the evening looking forward to Sunday as his lover would finally be home. 

On his way home on Thursday something caught his eye. Stopping in front of the tiny shop Tom inhaled deeply after a while and went inside. The young lady behind the desk smiled at him.  
"Hi. How can I help you?"  
Shyly Tom looked at her before quietly saying "Ahm, do you offer waxing for men as well?"  
Her smile grew even wider until she finally nodded. "Sure. Chest, armpits?"  
Tom blushed crimson and the young girl immediately knew "Well, that as well. Tomorrow 5.30, okay?"  
Tom nodded.  
"What's you're name?" She pulled out a book.  
"Tom."  
"Okay, Tom. Do you prefer a guy or girl doing it?"  
After thinking a little he said "Girl, I think."  
"Your first waxing?"  
Swallowing hard he nodded.  
"No need to be shy. Your boyfriend's going to love it."  
"How did you kn..."  
"Lucky guess." She winked at him. "You've shaved before?" Furrowing his brows Tom looked at her not understanding why she was so nosey. "Well, your hair have to be at least 5 mm so we can wax them."  
"Oh. Ahm, I think so. It's been over a week since I've shaved."  
"Okay. That sounds good." She scribbled something down and handed him a little card with his appointment. "I'm Liz, by the way. See you tomorrow, Tom."  
With his head deep red he headed home. He hoped Liz was right and Stephen would love it.

 

He was nervous when he headed there the next day. Would it hurt? Well, he'd survive this, other people did it too. Liz greeted him again before leading him to a small room.  
"Take off your clothes already, I'll be right with you." She handed him a towel before leaving again.  
After he'd stripped he wrapped the towel around his hips and waited. Curiously he glanced around the room looking at the various tools. There was also the pot of hot wax already there and he swallowed hard. Hopefully it was worth it.

Eventually Liz was back asking him to lie down on the small table which reminded him of a examining table at the doctor's. It was even covered in one of those throw-away blankets.  
Liz grabbed a little stool and rolled it next to the table as she did with the tray with wax and some other stuff.  
"Okay, may I?" Her hands were inches from the towel and Tom nodded swallowing hard. Her small hands quickly tugged the towel open leaving him exposed. He couldn't help but notice her stare at his large cock. She gave him a small, apologetic smile after a moment and then she started.

It hurt, it hurt that much that Tom had tears in his eyes, especially when his balls were waxed he couldn't hold back a gasp of pain. She also made him kneel on the table and waxed between his butt cheeks. Grateful that she was done Tom grabbed the towel again when she suggested to do his chest and armpits as well. Quickly thinking about it Tom eventually agreed and lied back down.   
His nipples were equally bad as his balls but he had gotten used to it and soon she was done. 

 

Once home Tom took off his clothes and marvelled at just how soft his skin was now. Stephen would love this!   
He was so excited that he even showed Ben when he came around to pick him up for drinks.

 

And then Sunday came. Tom was waiting at Stephen's for his lover wearing jeans and a shirt as he didn't want to give his surprise away immediately.   
Eventually the door opened and his lover stood there. "Tom, my sweety."  
Tom ran over to him hugging him tightly before they ended up kissing each other passionately.   
"You look good, sweety. Your hair are shorter. Less curly."  
"Yah, it was for the small TV role I did last week. You don't like it?"  
"Well, I prefer it a bit curlier because you look like a little angel then. God I've missed you." Stephen pressed his back against the nearest wall before claiming his mouth again. 

After a while he broke the kiss and stared at his young lover "Why aren't you naked yet?"  
Grinning mischievously Tom grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom where he said "I want you to do it, daddy."  
In the blink of an eye his shirt was gone and Stephen placed a few kisses on his smooth chest. "So soft. God, I've missed you." Then he unbuttoned Tom's jeans and tugged it down finding his young lover was going commando. His fingers eventually found the soft skin around Tom's semi-hard cock. "What did you do? It's so smooth."  
"I had a waxing for you, daddy. Do you like it?"  
With a growl Stephen pushed him onto the bed French kissing him. "I love it, sweety." 

Eventually he retreated a little getting rid of his own shirt and pants. Grabbing the lube he spread Tom's legs only to find another surprise. "My filthy, little boy! Has daddy allowed you to touch yourself?" His fingers tugged slightly at the black plastic holding his lover's hole open.  
"No, daddy. I just thought you'd want to take me as quickly as possible, so I prepared myself for you."  
"Shit, sweety. You're perfect." With a harsh tug the plug was gone and replaced by Stephen's hard cock.

They both didn't last too long and when he pulled out Stephen shoved the plug back into his lover. "I'm planning to take you over and over tonight and this will hold you open for daddy." He teased around Tom's nipples "And it'll keep my seed in my sweet boy where it belongs."  
"Daddy." Tom moaned and they kissed again.

 

They spent pretty much the whole afternoon and evening in bed together cuddling, kissing and fucking until their growling stomachs made them get up.  
Sitting at the dining table, both naked, they ate their delivered food first in silence.  
"You said you had to do another porn two weeks ago. Did you not do it?"  
"No, I did it. I just don't want to talk about this anymore with you as it just upsets me how you react, daddy." Tom shifted lightly to find a more comfortable position with the plug still in his butt.  
"Why is it not online then, yet?"  
"I guess because it's a Christmas special."  
"Oh. What did you have to do?"  
"Didn't you just listen, daddy. I don't want to talk about it. You can watch it once it's out. And now can we please talk about something else?"  
"Fine. Sorry."

That evening they fucked two more times and Tom's hole was gushing with cum by then.  
"Sweety?" Stephen asked while pushing the plug back in. "Do you think you can do something for me?"  
"Take your cock yet again, daddy?" Tom was sore but he didn't mind it, after all it was from his lover's attention.   
"No. I want to take a video how you squeeze my cum from your hole."  
"What?"   
"Come on, sweety. Please."  
Rolling his eyes Tom eventually agreed and they headed to the bathroom where Stephen said "the mess can be cleaned easier."

Tom eventually stood bend over by the slowly filling tub and Stephen a few feet behind him holding his phone.   
"Okay, now tug the plug out and drop it. - Perfect. - Now spread your cheeks for me. That's it. - Now sque... Holy shit." Tom eventually turned only to see his lover being covered in his own seed. Chuckling Tom took the phone from his dumbfounded lover and turned it off.

A while later they were sitting in the tub Stephen holding his phone and disbelievingly staring at the phone playing the video of his lover shooting cum from his butt straight at him over and over again.  
"Delete that, daddy. Please."  
"Oh, sweety. Not so shy. You're gorgeous. Mine. My sweet boy." He caressed Tom while putting away his phone. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
"Daddy," Tom sighed and cuddled against his lover.

 

Monday was mostly spent in bed cuddling, talking, kissing and love making, although they only did it twice as Tom was already a bit sore.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes, sweety?"  
"I... We once talked about fi... fisting. I... I thought we maybe could... Can we try that?"  
"Everything for you, my sweet boy. But not if you're sore already. I don't want to hurt you."  
"I love you, daddy."  
"I love you, too."  
After that Tom felt somehow lighter and even calmer. He felt absolutely safe in his lover's arms...

 

Tuesday morning it was almost noon when he woke. The bed beside him was empty and cold already. However, he wanted his lover, he wanted to be taken, so he quickly got up searching for his lover. Eventually he heard him talking in his office, so he slowly neared it. The door was open a gap and for a while he stood and just listened waiting for Stephen to hang up and surprise him.  
"... I know. - Yes. - I don't think I can. - No, money won't do it. - You shouldn't have been so strict. Maybe he'd do it then. - No. - Come on now. - Of course it's my company as well but... - Just be happy with what we've earned. Thanks to me! - Yes, I do. Listen, mate, why don't you make the best out of it. Make it something special."   
Tom felt like he shouldn't listen in on his lover's business talk but he couldn't go away. He thought about which movie or actor Stephen was talking about with his friend but he didn't think too much into it, nevermind linking it to himself. "I don't know. Make him take two or something. You're the expert." Stephen sounded angry which raised Tom's hopes that he'd be ready to take him hard as soon as he was finished.  
"Well, I've got some short clips we can use. But you better make sure it's a bloody sensation. - Yeah, call me when you've got an idea. - Okay, mate."

Having a sudden idea Tom ran back to the bedroom getting the bottle of lube from their night stand and when he got back Stephen had hung up. Grinning Tom gripped his dick and slowly started stroking it until it was getting hard. He heard Stephen typing something on his computer when he finally pushed open the door pouting. "Daddy, I'm hard can you help me with that, please?"   
Holding out the bottle of lube he neared his lover's desk. "Such a naughty boy." The older man grinned at him "Come here. Bend over the desk." Tom did just that and waited for Stephen to stretch him.

Once two fingers were scissoring inside him he begged "Please, daddy, take me rough. I need it."  
"Naughty, little boy." Slapping his butt twice Stephen withdrew. "Stand by the window, sweety. - So beautiful. Palms to the window."  
They fucked like rabbits, Tom eventually coming all over the window decorating it with thick ropes of whitish cum.

 

It was a Sunday about two weeks before Christmas and the weather was cold and it was drizzling. Cuddled up against each other they occasionally kissed and touched gently.  
Tom was nervous as Tuesday night would be his final porno. Gary had called Wednesday and Tom had accepted his destiny. He'd do it and then he was done although Gary had tried to make him agree to more. He hadn't told Stephen as he'd surely know as soon as the thing was online. The whole thing wasn't worth fighting with his lover.

"Penny for your thoughts, sweety."  
Smiling shyly Tom cuddled closer into his chest. "I just thought how great it would be to spent Christmas with you. Maybe it's time to tell my family. You could come along."  
"That's really sweet but I don't think I'm ready for this. But how about we spent Christmas Eve together. Naked."  
"Perv," Tom teased him.  
Chuckling Stephen sighed. "You're so warm and cuddly. I love this. Especially with the bad weather outside."  
"Yeah. It's amazing."  
They kissed passionately and when Tom felt Stephen part his cheeks he knew it would end in sex. Soon they both were hard after Stephen had reached for the lube and entered his lover's hole.

Eventually Stephen pushed him onto his back and automatically he spread his legs.   
"Such a good boy. Are you up for some fun?"  
"Fun?" Tom rose an eyebrow. "This already is fun. Can't you tell?" Suggestively he looked down at his hard cock.  
"I know." Grabbing a blindfold and a scarf Stephen sat on bed next to his young lover. "We haven't used these in a while."  
Eagerly smiling Tom wordlessly lifted his arms above his head and let his lover tie his wrists to the bed and put the blindfold on him.  
"I'll be right back, sweety." Stephen kissed his cheek and disappeared.

Patiently Tom lay there his ears peaked and listening to where his lover might be. Finally his footsteps came back. "So beautiful. My perfect sweety."   
Tom could hear him circle the bed a couple of times until he felt the bed dip under the older man's weight and then he hissed as something cold was circling his nipple. Ice.  
Expertly Stephen combined the cold of the ice with the heat of his mouth making Tom writhe under his touch. When the director tormented his cock in the same manner he nearly came.  
"Oh God! DADDY!" 

Then abruptly the ice was gone from his cock and while Stephen's hot tongue lapped the molten water away and his other hand was pushing the remains of a once big ice cube into his butt making Tom gasp in surprise as his heated flesh was cooled down.  
"Now be daddy's good boy and spread your legs further for me. Show me what is mine."  
Lifting his ass up lightly Tom felt the ice shift inside him and shuddered and in the next moment he exploded when Stephen's hot cock breached into him. It was the first time he came without having his cock or prostate stimulated.

Panting hard he whispered "daddy" all over while Stephen began to slowly pound into him. It didn't take too long and he came again and moments later Stephen followed.

Panting hard he lay on bed his lover slowly pulling out making him shudder as the mixture of cum, water and lube dripped from his body. Stephen got up and for a while Tom was afraid that he'd leave him tied up and blindfolded but eventually his bindings were released and his eyes half-lidded looked at his lover.  
"Did you like that, sweety?"  
"That was amazing, daddy. We have to do this again sometime."

 

Tuesday morning Tom got ready for his job, Gary had told him to be there by 10 in the morning so Tom got dressed and on his way out said bye to Stephen.  
"Where is my sweety going?"  
"A job, daddy." Tom said sheepishly.  
Slightly puzzled Stephen looked at him but still half concentrated on his own work "You haven't told me that you've got a new role."  
"Well, I don't. It's for Gary. The last one."  
"Right."   
Now Tom was confused as Stephen didn't sound too surprised or anything. He had at least expected a little discussion why he hadn't said anything. But most likely Stephen was just too busy with his own stuff.  
"See you later, daddy." He turned and walked towards the door.  
"Well, if you enjoy it, I don't mind you doing some more."  
Stopping dead in his tracks Tom turned his head looking at his lover. He very well knew that Tom had never enjoyed it. "No. It's the last one."  
Stephen got up and came over to him stroking his fingers through Tom's curly hair "You're amazing. It's almost a waste to hide you away from the world. I'll miss those videos."  
"Well, daddy, you've got the real thing." He didn't know why but he felt slightly unsettled as he pecked Stephen on the cheek "I've gotta go now. See ya."  
Giving him a playful slap on the butt Stephen watched him leave his forehead wrinkled in thoughts.

 

At Gary's Tom found out that they'd shoot almost the entire day and he was paid double.  
"Don't you think that's an easy and well paid job, Tom. Why don't you sign up for some more?"  
"Because I shouldn't have in the first place. Don't get me wrong appreciate porn as every other guy, I just don't want to be in it."  
"Well, if you change your mind, you've got my number."  
Tom nodded despite having deleted Gary's number after he'd called on Wednesday.  
"Right, so today you'll be kidnapped by two guys, they'll bring you to their dungeon and, well, play with you. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."  
"Play? What do mean with play?" Tom knew Gary well enough by now to be suspicious.  
"A bit of suspension and bondage. Sex, obviously. And some edging."  
"Right."

 

The Kidnapping scene was filmed in the little park outside the house and they had finished that quickly. Only about half an hour later Tom found himself bound to a leather bench his legs attached to the legs on one side and his arms to the other. To his embarrassment the two guys he hadn't properly seen yet were giving him an anal shower saying things like "we have to clean your whore ass first". When they were done Tom was crying already as he felt totally ashamed.

Through his tear-stained eyes he caught his first glimpse at the two guys while they lifted him off the bench and wrapped ropes around his body. Both were totally muscly and tall, just his type.   
In his mind he kept on repeating to himself "last time" to get through this. Eventually he found himself being tugged up into thin air so he was lying vertically held by some ropes. His legs had been bound to the ropes holding up his waist so his ass was free to be seen and used while his head was hanging down unless he held it up but soon his muscles protested and he just let it hang down.

The taller of the guys came towards him unzipping his leather pants and tugging out his huge cock.  
"Open your mouth, whore."  
Having lost every will to fight he did and began sucking the guy off. Hadn't it been for the cameras Tom might actually had enjoyed it as the guy's physique was just up his alley. Wanting the shoot to be over soon he tried his best to get the guy off as quickly as possible when suddenly he felt the other guy's cock at his hole.   
He wanted to protest and tell them to at least stretch him a little but his head was held firm between the other's hands. 

Luckily the other's cock wasn't too big and after the initial painful stretch he soon got used to the intrusion. His brain switched off he let them use him, one his mouth and one his butt.  
Eventually they came inside him and he hoped that that was it and he could go home, done with the whole thing. But of course he should have known better as Gary had told him it would be a longer shoot. 

After letting him hang there for a while watching how the cum slowly dripped from his hole the taller one came over to him gripping his semi-hard cock and starting to stroke it whilst shoving two fingers in his butt and massaging his prostate, however, he didn't make Tom cum.   
As soon as the first bit of precum seeped from Tom's cock he stopped. Leaving him hanging there, literally. Tom protested by whining miserably lifting his head to see his cock standing proud in an angry red. It wouldn't have taken more then a few more strokes but apparently they wouldn't do it.

 

He was almost completely soft again when the other guy showed up again repeating the action, only this time it almost hurt not to be allowed to cum.   
"Look at that desperate, little whore. Do you want to come?" The guy asked teasing the head of his cock.  
"Yes!" Tom basically screamed, he was so desperate by now.  
"Not yet. Whore."  
Again he was left alone until he was flaccid again. Both guys came back this time and they released the bindings but only to bind him again this time on his belly onto a wooden table. They used him again, only switching positions and after putting a cock ring on him to make sure he wouldn't orgasm.

After what felt like hours Tom was lying limply on a bed once more having been brought to the brink of orgasm. His hands were tied so he couldn't finish himself off. With wide eyes he watched his cock jumping up and down in need for release, it was purple by now and tears started to fall down his face as it actually hurt.

"Look at our pretty, little toy." They knelt on the bed beside his head each stroking their own cocks bringing them to his lips. "Open your slut mouth and suck us off, then we'll allow you to cum."   
All his life Tom hadn't sucked someone, nevermind two guys, off that eagerly. He lapped, sucked, kissed and nibbled on their cocks and soon they came, however, not in his mouth but all over his face.  
"Now you look like what you are, a cock-hungry whore."

With wide eyes he stared down at his still jumping cock and a moment later the taller one brought a vibrator which he covered in lube and without stretching him shoved it up his butt. Tom cried out in pain but it was forgotten as soon as the plastic came to life. Seconds later he was shooting his seed all over himself and the bed. It had never felt this good to cum!

Half unconscious he lay on the bed covered in sticky seed when he blinked his eyes on hearing a familiar voice. Stephen.   
But that wasn't possible, his lover was at home. Nevertheless he blinked his eyes searching the room but despite the two camera guys and his co-stars there was no-one there. Gary just came back from the open door and sat down on his director's chair, a huge bulge in his pants.

But before he could properly focus again and perhaps detect the figure standing by the door, the smaller one sat onto the bed beside him holding something. Tom stared at him for a moment before sharp pain shot through his nipples. Groaning in pain he looked down to see two black clamps gripping his nipples, a thin chain connecting them.   
"Come here, whore." The guy said tugging at the chain "Ride me!"  
Wincing in pain as the things tugged at his nipples he mindlessly got up hardly managing to and straddled the guy before slowly sinking down on him.

While he slowly started to ride the guy Tom's mind went back to the voice he'd just heard. It couldn't have been Stephen. No way!   
He was still in deep thoughts when he was pushed forward almost onto the other's belly. A moment later he felt the other guy coming up behind him and suddenly there was another cock poking at his hole. One sentence blinked up in his head "Make him take two or something." Tensing up immediately his brain tried to remember the rest of the conversation he'd overheard when a sharp pain shot through his body.

First he didn't know what it was but tears had welled up in his eyes already. Blinking them away a second sentence came to him "Of course it's my company as well but... " Had his lover been involved in this from the start?  
Another sentence came to his mind "Well, if you enjoy it, I don't mind you doing some more." How could he have been so stupid!!!  
Wincing in pain he eventually noticed the two guys pounding into him one after the other. It hurt, it hurt so much. 

Shoving the guy beneath him away he ripped off the nipple clamps before pushing onto his shaky legs and getting out of bed. Something warm ran out of his hole as he walked towards the door.  
"Tom, for fuck's sake, where do you think you're going?" Gary ran after him gripping his upper arm.   
"Home!" Tom snarled at him with as much hate as he could master "I'm done with you."

Grabbing his clothes he headed to the bathroom where he quickly got dressed. He would shower at home, he just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. The pain in his butt was horrible and he winced with every move. When he wanted to step into his undies he saw droplets of blood on the floor, so he reached with shaking fingers to his behind and as he withdrew them they were covered in red.   
Shaking his head he washed them before stuffing a huge amount of toilet paper between his cheeks. He had to get away, he'd worry about that later.

When he finally was finished with dressing he felt dizzy but he didn't think it was because of the blood loss. Had Stephen used him from the start?   
To his surprise there was only Gary standing outside the bathroom when he opened the door.  
"You won't go anywhere before we're finished here!" Gary tried to grab him but Tom had somehow anticipated that and dodged out of the way and ran with his last strength. 

His long legs quickly carried him down the stairs and out of the house. The first time he looked back was when he'd reached the tube station but luckily nobody seemed to have followed him. 

His knees almost buckled when he stood on the escalator taking him down but somehow he managed to stay upright. Automatically he got on the train while his mind was occupied with Stephen going over every moment in their relationship whether it had been real or just a means to an end to get him to do those porns and make money for him. He should have known!

By the time he reached his stop he felt so stupid and (ab)used that he thought about getting out and jumping in front of the next train. He was a naïve, stupid, little boy falling for this. Why did he always end up broken-hearted?  
He nearly fell when he let go of the bar he had been holding on the whole time. Stumbling out of the door he felt so dizzy he almost vomited. People were passing him with disgusting looks probably thinking he was drunk. Holding on to a wall he waited until his sight had cleared a little before taking more steps. After blinking his eyes a couple of times he felt better a little and stepped towards the escalator and then everything went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write (and edit), you surely understand why. 
> 
> One more chapter on the first part of the series then I'll go into the second (lighter) one.


	12. Dark World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Tom okay?

Stephen sat in front of the two screens showing him what was going on next door. He was getting hard watching as his lover started to ride that guy and then the second one joined in.  
"Fuck," he hissed though gritted teeth as his erection throbbed in his pants.  
He'd pretty much watched every porn, his young lover had done, live. It had been his best idea so far to bring him in as obviously not only he loved how Tom came apart under the throws of passion. 

Palming at his cock he stared at the two cocks disappearing in his lover's tight hole and hadn't he been that excited he might have realised that Tom's groans and moans weren't of pleasure. 

It all happened so quickly, one moment they fucked and the next Tom jumped up and ran to the door. Dumbfounded as the rest Stephen just stared disbelievingly.   
Through the door the director heard his friend Gary talk to Tom but obviously his lover wouldn't have it.   
He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have met him. Not only because of the money his porns were earning him but the way the young man looked at him with admiration and love. He couldn't leave his wife but he loved Tom probably more than her because he'd done so much for him. Even the waxing...

For a moment he thought about going after Tom to calm him down and maybe even talk him into going back in there but he knew he'd be furious to see him there. Eventually he heard the bathroom door slam shut and Gary curse. Tugging his hard-on to the side to make it less obvious he headed for the door.  
"Gary! What the fuck?"   
His old friend stared at him "He's fucking bleeding. I told you he needs to be stretched better."  
"But it wouldn't have fitted the scene. Get him back. Tell him how great he was. Make him finish this."  
"Shit, man. What a disaster!"

 

Only a bit later the bathroom door opened again and Stephen hid behind the door as Gary stopped Tom. He heard him threaten the young man which only made him bury his face in his hands. As if he hadn't just told Gary to do the opposite. And then Tom was gone.

"Fuck, Gary! I've told you. He's sensitive. But you?! What can we do now? The shit isn't even finished."  
"Don't worry I've got a guy who's got a similar physique. We'll finish it with him."  
"Shit. I see what I can do to fix him. See ya."

Jumping into his car he dialed Tom's number but there was no answer. Those stupid morons! He wasn't a porn-star easily taking two cocks. They should have stretched him beforehand but Gary had insisted that there was no time. He only hoped his young lover wasn't injured too badly.  
Getting Tom's voice mail he left a message "Hi, sweety. I was wondering if you want to go out tonight. Celebrate a little. Love you." 

As quickly as possible he drove home to be there for Tom when he got home, he'd surely need his comfort which was also something he loved in their relationship. He loved how needy Tom was, it was so rewarding.  
Surprised he found his flat empty, so he called Tom's landline but there was no answer either. Slowly he started to worry. He knew that only a little time had passed and maybe Tom was just taking a stroll but deep inside he knew that something was wrong.

 

When he hadn't heard from his young lover about an hour later he called him again before jumping into his car and going over to his flat but there was no answer and one of his neighbours had said she hadn't seen him in ages. Desperate he fell back into his car running his hands through his hair. Maybe it was worse than expected, so he started to call the hospitals.   
The first three said they didn't have a patient fitting his description and the next two wouldn't give any information on the phone. When he started driving over to the first of those two his phone rang. He was sure it would be Tom the more he was disappointed to hear Gary's voice.  
"The little fucker left his phone here! He has to come back."  
"Don't call him that! And he won't." Angry as fuck he hung up just as he pulled up in front of the hospital. 

In the ER he was told they wouldn't give him any informations, not even when he showed them a picture of Tom on his phone. Cursing he headed over to the second one which was only a few blocks from Tom's flat, he realised.

His heart racing he headed inside straight to the reception desk.  
"Excuse me, Miss, I'm looking for a friend. He's disappeared." He held his phone screen towards the young girl.   
Furrowing her brows she looked at him for a moment before calling for a doctor. A few moments later a gentleman about his age approached him.  
"Hello. May I help you?" The man possibly recognised him by the way he looked at him, so Stephen fought with himself if he should stay or just leave. But he had to know.  
"Ahm, I'm looking for a friend. I can't reach him and I've got a weird feeling." He held out the screen of his phone again and the man nodded.  
"Why don't you come along, Sir?"

He was led into a small room where the doctor turned to him looking at him curiously.  
"What's your relationship to the young man?"  
Not knowing what this was about he just said "he's a friend."  
"And how come you think he might be in troub..." The door opened and a nurse came in.  
"We need you Doctor Howard."  
"I'll be right back."   
Stephen felt uneasy about the whole thing, about the odd way the doctor had questioned him but he had to know how Tom was, so he stayed where he was although he was afraid of being in the headlines because of this.

 

*****

 

When he woke up again he still felt dizzy, however, the pain was gone. He was in a warm comfortable bed but it took him a while to notice that it was a hospital bed. Blinking his eyes he eventually saw the tube sticking to his left arm.  
"Hi, there. You're up. Good. I'm Molly. How are you feeling?"  
She gently touched his arm but he immediately pulled it away from her again. Giving him a soft smile she said "I'll be right back."

Only slowly his memory came back to him and a wave of feelings overpowered him. Shame, disgust and betrayal being only a few of them. He really should have jumped in front of the train.   
Trying to get up he found he couldn't. He was too weak, nevermind the stinging pain in his rear. Close to tears he sank back on the mattress. All this must be a nightmare. It had to be!

 

By the time the nurse returned with the doctor Tom was sleeping again.   
Quickly checking his pulse Doctor Howard sighed "The guy I was just talking to says he knows him, says he's a friend. However, I'm not sure. He didn't even ask for a name, only showed a picture. As if knowing he didn't have an ID on him. Maybe the detectives should talk to him. He could be our man. Are they still around, Molly?"  
"I'll check, Doctor Howard."

 

*****

 

Stephen waited for a while pacing up and down the small room but eventually after about 30 minutes he had enough of waiting and went to look for his lover.   
He almost gave up as he'd searched pretty much the entire ward when he finally found him in a room with ugly yellow tiles. Tom seemed to be sleeping, so Stephen carefully opened the door and stepped in. The young man looked even paler than usually and a bag with red blood was connected to his left arm.  
"Poor, sweety." Reaching for Tom's hand he sat down.

He had no idea how long it had been until Tom stired and blinked his eyes, probably just a few minutes but he couldn't be sure.   
"Hey, sweety. Daddy's here." He petted Tom's hand and finally his young lover's long lashes moved and he opened his eyes.

 

*****

 

That voice. He somehow felt calm because of it. Blinking his eyes he felt a hand on his right and looked at its owner. It took his brain a moment to recognise the man sitting there but when it had Tom ripped away his hand from the other's grip screaming on the top of his lungs "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"  
Startled by the roughness of the normally so gentle voice Stephen sat there just staring for a moment. Until the door opened and a nurse came in. She looked from one man to the other and before she could shout for security Stephen brushed past her and was gone.

Tom sat shaking like a leaf on the bed ignoring the sharp pain going from his bottom all the way through his spine to his head. Panting hard tears started running down his face.  
"Shhhh, everything alright." Molly was back at his side gently pushing him onto his back again.   
"What was that?" An older man came in staring at Tom.  
"I guess you were right, Doctor Howard. The man was involved with this."

Tom didn't hear any of it he was in his own, dark, little world were he was surrounded by monsters. He realised that the people around him were speaking to him but he couldn't react. Mercyfully soon sleep overtook him again.

 

When he woke again he felt better, less drowsy. The same nurse was sitting with him than before. Didn't she have anything else to do?  
"Hi there, how are you?"  
Ignoring her Tom stared at the wall to his left. He felt empty and alone. Did she know?   
"Are you hungry? Or do you want us to call someone?" Her tone sounded full of pity which made Tom sick. "I'll be right back."

As soon as she was through the door Tom sat up wincing at the now familiar pain and swung his legs out of bed but he didn't get far. Something tugged at his cock and there were more tubes connected to him that he hadn't seen or noticed before.   
Inwardly cursing he tried to tug the catheter disappearing in his penis out but it didn't work and then the door opened again.

The older man appearing next to the nurse smiled lightly at him as he saw what he was doing. Wordlessly Tom got back into bed, the nurse helping him.  
"I'm Doctor Howard, I took care of you when you were brought in. How are you feeling?"  
Again he ignored it and stared at a brown spot on the ceiling. Was that dried blood?  
"What's your name? Who can we call?"  
They didn't know his name? But he had his... No, his purse was still at... No, don't think about Gary.   
Good, it was good they didn't know who he was, so they couldn't tell anyone about what happened to him.  
"Do you remember what happened? Do you want to speak to the police?"

After he continued to ignore them they eventually left him alone which he only appreciated. Concentrating on his dark thoughts he tried to figure a way he could finish everything...

 

*****

 

Benedict was worried when he hadn't heard from Tom on Thursday. He knew about the porn but he also knew Stephen was in town, so he thought that Tom got the comfort he needed after this from his lover. But when he'd called Tom three times on Thursday and hadn't gotten an answer he started to worry. He headed over to his friend's flat only to get no answer. Luckily his next door neighbour was rather nosey and told him that he hadn't seen Tom in days but that Tuesday in the early evening a man had been there to look for him as well. And when she described him Ben's blood froze. Why would Stephen look for him when he was with him?

Thanking the lady Ben left going through his phone. He needed to know what had happened on Tuesday.   
After calling four of his friends he finally found out that Derek had been in for the shooting on Tuesday. However, Ben didn't manage to reach him until Friday late morning.  
"Hey, man. Want to go out tonight or what?" Derek asked as they'd gone out a couple of times.  
"No. Well, maybe. Actually I'm looking for a friend and you might be one of the last people having seen him."  
"Tom? The cute, little fairy?"  
"Yes. And don't call him that."  
"He is rather cute and can suck you off... Is he alright?"  
"I don't know. I haven't heard from him since Monday."  
"Shit!" Derek's voice was filled with worry and Benedict slowly began to panic.  
"What the fuck happened?"  
"Well, Gary told us to do a double penetration with him saying he was used to having his ass stuffed like that, meaning no preperation. It was fucking tight and he suddenly jumped up and ran, blood trickling out of him. Poor sod. I don't know why Gary hates him so much, he's quite a lovely guy." As Ben couldn't talk in shock Derek rambled on "Maybe because he's fucking with Gary's ex. I don't get why they didn't split up the company after they broke up."  
Ben's jaw dropped as realisation hit him "You're not saying that Stephen O'Donnell is involved in GPU?!"  
"Sure, he founded the company with Gary. They were an item back then. Inofficially of course."  
"Holy shit. Gotta go, Derek. Thanks, so much."  
"And wha..."   
Ben just hung up not waiting for Derek to finish his sentence. He needed to find Tom.

 

First he called the hospitals close to the GPU house without success then the one about three blocks from Tom's flat where he was told they would give patient's information on the phone. Jumping into a taxi he drove over walking up to the reception desk.  
"Hi, I'm looking for a friend, Tom Hiddleston. I don't know if he's here but I can't reach him." Ben tugged out his phone showing a picture of them to the bored-looking lady. Her eyes widened a bit before she turned and spoke into a telephone.   
"Wait over there, love."

Nervously Ben paced up and down the waiting room until an older doctor approached him.  
"Hi, I'm Doctor Howard. You're looking for a friend?"  
"Yes. Tom." He brought out his phone again. "Is he here?"  
The doctor nodded lightly "His name is Tom?"   
"Yeah. Is he okay?"  
"Why don't you come along?" They walked down the hall into a small examination room. Grabbing a pen and paper the older man began to write. "Can you tell me your friend's last name as well."  
"Hiddleston." Ben spelled it for him becoming more and more nervous. "What's going on?"  
"You don't happen to have his family's number?"  
"No. I don't."  
"Well, I guess now that we have his name the police can figure it out."  
"What do you mean with 'now that you have his name'? Is he alright?"  
"Listen, Mr...?"  
"Cumberbatch. But Benedict's fine as well."  
"Good. Your friend was brought in on Tuesday late afternoon. He'd fainted in the Tube station. He'd lost a lot of blood and until now he'd refused to tell us his name, nevermind what happened to him. I can't go into more detail as you're not family."  
With wide eyes he stared at the doctor. "Thanks. Can I see him?"  
"Yes, I guess. I'll get a nurse to show you to his room.

 

*****

 

The psychologist had just shown up again talking something about being raped and so on. Tom just lay there thinking "if only they knew". For the last two days he had just been lying there not moving, eating, drinking or talking. He hadn't even cried again after seeing Stephen there. The police had asked him a couple of questions but he didn't even look at them. He just wanted to die.  
"Don't feel guilty about being raped. It's not your fault."  
He nearly laughed at that line but he was too far gone into darkness to laugh. At least they didn't try to touch him anymore like they had at first, tried to hug him or something. No. He wasn't worth being hugged. He was filth. A line from the last porn played in his head the entire time. "Now you look like what you are, a cock-hungry whore."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the psychologist got up and talked to a woman at the door for a moment until they finally went quiet again.   
"Tom!" Hearing that voice his head turned and when he saw his friend standing there looking at him with compassion, tears started to run. With three big steps Ben was at his side hugging him. Sobbing like a little child Tom buried his face in Ben's chest and let go. He wasn't forgotten.

 

A few hours later the door opened again and two women were coming in. Ben silently greeted them with a nod of his head.   
After he'd sat down on the bed Tom had fallen asleep a while ago with his hands clinging to Ben's shirt.   
"Hi, I'm Emma. His sister. And that's our mum, Diana."  
"Ben. Hi." He whispered noticing the wet streaks of tears on both women's faces.

 

Tom woke a bit later still resting against Ben but when he blinked his eyes and saw his mum and little sister he almost threw up. Did they know?  
"Hi, darling. How are you?" His mum asked and her tone was filled with pity and grief. Great! Well, at least they "only" thought he'd been raped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was fucking dark and the first bit of the second part of this series will be as well. But it'll get lighter.


End file.
